


In Which Harry Ditches Everybody! Welcome to Ancient Culture-Chop Suey Civilization!

by SplitGirl28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: BAMF Harry, Do not underestimate abused kids, Harry doesn't give a flying fuck anymore, Harry hides all his capabilities, Pragmatic Harry, Smart Harry, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitGirl28/pseuds/SplitGirl28
Summary: Harry has secret feelings of Self-Preservation due to his upbringing of constant hunger, thirst, and exhaustion by being exploited by the Dursleys as their personal abused Domestic Worker. He studies but only shows what everyone expects to see. His behavior, hobbies are what was expected of 'the boy-who-lived' but fed up with the people making him dance to their tune and causing him grief. He took advantage of Dobby that summer and it paid off when Dobby got him what he wanted...and ditched everyone altogether. Now in an alternate world, he's free to live as he wants, uninvolving himself in affairs of society. He wanted to but events forced his hand...





	1. Chapter 1

If you are one Harry Potter with relatives like the Dursleys, you'd do anything to live while having high pain endurance levels, patience of a saint in order to grasp an opportunity and do everything you can for yourself out of self-preservation.

He was forced to wear castoffs, eat scraps and a can of uncooked soup, work on chores that Dudley makes difficult and unable to excel in school or get a beating.

He thought Hogwarts was his saving grace...

NOT!

Harry Potter observed his new world starting with good acting skills.

He deliberately looked around starting by the station.

Hagrid DID NOT TELL HIM where the Platform was because he was in a rush to get that grubby package he got from that vault away.

So he waited by the station for help while disguising himself with a cap.

Cue redhead family talking loudly:

'Now, what’s the platform number?' said the boys’ mother.

'Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, 'Mom, can’t I go…'

'You’re not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it—but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

He had to get closer to look yet magically, when they're about to enter, tourists somehow were magically made to crowd that spot to hide them to his annoyance but he noted that the plump mother was looking around for someone. Him obviously but he kept hidden as he hid using the crowd as well. When he was a no-show, she gave up and went after her sons.

This enabled him to sneak in and chose the last compartment on purpose at the very last car.

The people present aren't even enough to fill the whole train.

However, one of the boys of that family said, 'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. 'Everywhere else is full.'

Whuuut?

Harry has been looking out the windows using a compact mirror aimed angularly that nobody filled in the compartments...and he came deliberately seeking him out since he intently looked at his eyes and forehead. His jaded mind instantly thought that as he's rich and his family dressed poorly as if its still the time of Victoria and they got ONE DAUGHTER...this was a red flag. In fact, when sorting happened, and school started, he clung himself like a limpet as if he's his friend! And trying to distract him from what he wanted to do, trying to drag him to chess or his interests that don't even interest him.

Its basically 'forcing himself on him', forcing him to be his friend in one-sided benefits. Harry's no idiot.

When Harry found a Confundus Spell from his minimal research time, he makes sure that when he wants Library Time, he Confunds Ron Weasley to goof off and NOT bother him until his precious free time was over. He just tolerated him as he excelled in Academic and Spellwork despite not doing recitations, his issue was Snape.

But when they befriended Hermione Granger who was an overachiever, while she means well, she comes across as patronizing, condescending and thinks they can't do anything right without her and she alone is correct when in fact, her work is mostly copy-paste by memory while his own work was solely his own understanding of the lessons that she 'deems wrong' so he Confunded her too into not noticing his schoolwork and badger Ron instead of him. He wins. Outside of schoolwork, she's a nice girl...but with solid, cast-iron morals and deference to authority they may as well be the Minister in her eyes that she can't admit their flaws. She doesn't understand that respect is EARNED, not freely-given. Heck, Snape's rotten attitude is blatantly in-her-face and yet...

Its no surprise that he gets EEs to her As in Homework(he ensures she doesn't notice but he notices that she hides her homework as if she's hiding porn from McGonagall in shame) while in Exams and Quizzes, as well as Spellwork, understandably she's an O since she really is a talented magic user. His grades are all EEs in everything (as he gets his spells right after a couple more tries)...save in Potions. His Academics are OK but in practicals, that's where sabotaging happens...Ron's grades, without Hermione's nagging, would have been Ds and just pulled to As.

In his opinion, Harry found his fame a curse as he's got Ron Weasley sticking himself to him giving him no choice as he's not good in Memory Charms yet. Ron clearly wanted an easy path to life using him so he can goof off all he wants and get things he wants falling to his lap. Heh, now that he's not around anymore...he's pretty sure its a pretty good thing he's gone or he took to leeching off his brothers next? He's a damn parasite.

Then when he got his dad's Invisibility Cloak from someone, he felt a strange need to go to certain places and can not control himself to his chagrin. For now he allowed it to happen as he was led to a room with a mirror that showed him his family...well, family who actually cares for him. After that, he researched spells to detect spells on his father's cloak to destroy it but...things happened...that reeked of a set-up...that got him encountering 'Quirrellmort'.

His counter?

He summoned a House Elf and told it to take it and hide until he calls for it again with their secret code word while he barely survived Quirrellmort.

He thus played dumb while at the Hogwarts' bathroom for a shower, he had the elf take the stone back to Nicholas Flamel with a letter to him about events surrounding his stone.

He also knew never to go back to the Magical World ever again but he knew he would have no choice. Never had any from the start.

His chance came in the form of a House Elf that got him where he is now.

* * *

 

Three years.

That's how long Harry Potter, now age 15 has been in this world since his summer where he took full advantage of an elf trying to mean him well in a rather weird way. He is now very healthy, 5'7 tall, and wears good clothes befitting one who lives in a fantasy world.

By promising him not to go to Hogwarts in exchange for things he needs and a magical phenomena that can possibly occur anywhere...Dobby managed to find one in time for him before school began, and he gambled his life on it but Dobby reassured him its no bad place, but ancient when he looked that 'It was good the great Harry Potter asked for those kind of books!'

And Dobby wished him luck as all Dobby wanted was his safety. It was the first time someone wanted what was actually good for him for a change and its a non-human at that. Perhaps despite their race, they were more humane than actual humans. In fact, they were kinder to him. Hagrid, Firenze(his fellow centaurs are assholes though) and now Dobby.

All humans he met are A) Turning a blind eye/looks the other way from what's obvious instead of HELPING and DOING WHAT'S RIGHT. B) Presumptuous lot quick to judge to conclusions. C) Unreliable and D) Controls him via Social Expectation Mold and Pressure.

Well, if you wanna travel to another world, its only common sense to carry with you knowledge and items that will make your life easier, right? He also sealed his Vaults, ensuring nobody can use it or benefit off it no matter what they try and do, save for the Potter Account Manager's monthly salary for managing his family's gold and he has to apply tons of security to be triple sure as he doesn't trust any human adult anymore.

So now, he studied and studied.

He studied Construction and sought out materials to build his home away from civilization until he mastered how the world works by cheating a lot with magic.

He mastered its language, culture and way of life and learned its ups and downs.

He stole what he needs too. In fact, as he hated nobles due to the attitude of Purebloods back home such as the likes of Malfoy, he had gone to the capital, and robbed the royal treasury! He robbed it of loose change as owning gold is a tell-tale flag that you're wealthy.

Outside Coda Village in his first year here, he created an oblong-shaped, deep hole deep enough for a room with smooth walls.

Upon obtaining this world's version of concrete, and by following the books he had, he mixed and reinforced it, and created a wall as thick as the length of a hand and earthquake-resistant if this world ever HAD an Earthquake, then ensured that the ceiling is very-much supported and flat, so he can hide his personal library using soil. He then made stone steps leading down, and a hidden door leading to it so no natives can find his books and valuables in the event they broke in for thievery attempts.

As for his house, its very well-insulated that its warm in winter, comfy-cool in summer. It was a very small house fit just for him. One bedroom upstairs for him and a huge guest room, a living room, kitchen and bathroom...even better? Its a house that can make disney designers proud since its a cute cottage with thatched roofing with the thatching material taken from the farmers. He preserved it with magic so it would not rot.

The wood and windows are understandably, made of wood.

His home is then filled with decor and furniture denari can buy.

After a year dedicated to studying his books in what's needed to build himself a good home, good clothes, shoes, understanding his new world, and what's needed for a comfortable life before studying his magic books.

He only kept magic rules and mechanics and took spells that were useful for home life, combat, life's comforts, healing, defense, protection and retaliation for being offended. The rest, he ripped off of his books and burned it, deeming it useless.

He also kept his original wand safe and upon learning how to obtain a sage's staff, had no choice but to purchase it legally because the Staff Crafter is just like Ollivander. Your talents and affinities are determined, then you're given a staff compatible with those. However, all staves must always be a head shorter than the user.

He asked if he can coat it in thick, strong metal to double as a bludgeoning weapon without fear of it breaking against military weapons.

'Ah, you can but costly! 10 Sinkus for the job, and the other expenses depend on the metal you want!' said the Staff Crafter with a shudder as while those services are offered, nobody's insane to give up two years' worth of life savings for it.

'What if I asked for Dragon Scales melted to coat my staff in a half inch-thick layer? I want a Black Wyvern Coating.'

The crafter choked.

'A-are you sure?! That's 60 Sinkus! Only royalty can afford that and not even they are crazy enough...'

Harry put the required money on the table with a smile. The Crafter choked about 'Crazy rich people...' before shakily accepting it. 'Be back for your staff in a month, lad! Black Wyvern scales are a challenge to work with!'

'Alright!'

Harry was glad he stole money as a precaution, stealing from the Capital some Sinkus on the way here.

He also bought books that were along 2 Sinku at the cheapest. It was simply to get an idea how this world's magic works.

Well, magic here is just as primitive. It was an idea of reenacting natural phenomena that happens in the world. Then again in magic, its mind over matter. Your mind creates and makes it real using magic as a medium to do so, and the magician as the conduit to produce it. He can produce crazy things with his powers and if he can, so can they but...he wasn't sure he'd teach his magic to ANYBODY.

On his second year of life, he stole a lot of paper, writing materials, tools for hardbound covering, he studied all plants and animals he could find without crossing into dragon territory using psychometry. He sought healing plants and plants useful to get products from if processed right. He wrote down what these plants look like, how to use and process it, where were they located, when are they in season and how to cultivate them. Its just too bad that people here have no idea what vitamins and minerals are...he can only say what they're good for and also what's bad about it...and presented his thesis that made him an Official Research Sage yet nobody has an idea who he was, who was his teacher and where he came from because his fashion was so...foreign, in very vibrant colors, and his staff is COATED. He simply published his books to be capable of owning Sinkus as books are worth a fortune, and book copiers charge three Sinkus per book they have to copy while the authors can live a cushy life with money raining on them.

With the new knowledge he presented, the Judging Panel and audience are eager to spread it around while trying to find ways to experiment with them.

He also planted fruiting cultivars he brought with him from Earth, as well as left behind sacks of cereal seeds in Formal Mansion in Italica to make them plant it after leaving behind information on what their uses were. Using his stock of Regerminating Potion, and used his magical powers to persuade the plants to grow to full maturity by absorbing what's needed to grow, after gathering enough manure material he turned into fertilizer and having had to pour water on it as it grew to full maturity.

He planted groves of fruiting trees and shrubs, and edible mushrooms once he was sure with what tree they're compatible with, and let nature take its course. That, and they'll be easy to find by the natives...so he spent his third year living a cozy home life while opening a shop, working as a cloth dyer, selling dyed fabrics that are vibrant in color using his own inventions.

He also sells a better quality of ink than this world's so-called best ink brand. Other than black, he also sells other dark-colored inks that's now all the rage, but he got a personal visit from an Earl Marcus once, telling him that he can no longer sell Purple Ink to the public, deeming it exclusively for Emperor's Use only as his royal signature of authority so he is to send supplies straight to Sadera. He is also to make purple wax for sealing letters!

Might as well make a damn Stamp Pad to seal the deal.

His store sells ink, bathing soap, laundry soap, sealing waxes, candles, and now, stamp pads.

As Harry likes where his head was, he very reluctantly agreed. So he created a crimson ink to replace it in his public stores.

But one day, into his third year here...he got a guest. It was a sage girl his age with silver hair, green eyes and a blank look on her face. She wears blue student robes.

For students of Lindon, there are ranks in apprenticehood.

Students who wish to learn magic learn the basics from a Graduate or a higher-ranking teacher. Upon receiving a recommendation from that mentor, they are interviewed by an Archmage they wish to learn under, and become a Graduate graduating from basics. They then become Sages. Blue Robes is a color of Graduates that Lelei wears.

And in becoming a Sage, there's ranks too. At the Rondel Academic Conferences is an opportunity to promote oneself. A Graduate Sage will then move on to Master, Expert and Archmage.

For researchers like himself, they haven't much ranking. Research Sages are true-blue scientists unlike magic-users who study nature phenomena to reenact in sorcery...Researchers study and discover new things to improve life and livelihood or learn more about their world. However, in a civilization like this, 'truth, is scary'. Personages like Galileo Galilei and others will be lynched here. Harry's field was much safer. Medicine, new products borne out of plants and such was FAR SAFER to release to public!

He was an oddity as nobody was his teacher. He was 'an existence that appeared in a blink' and had hardcore proof about his work. Moreover nobody's done what he had as people focused more on magic lately as being a Researcher, is a VERY RISKY CAREER. Especially if you dared say anything about life itself, planetary related and galaxy-related! He shuddered at the idea.

For Research Sages, there's simply Student, Researcher, Senior Researcher and Master's Degree...not that much different from College...his amount of discoveries made him a Senior Researcher. He can actually open a school but hey, that needs lots of money...presenting alone costs a lot, its definitely NOT easy to open a school. Funds alone is an issue.

He'd know this one.

She is Lelei La Lalena, Cato El Altestan's student and a young Sage like himself though her rank is lower than his.

'Hello, what can I do for you?' he asked as she went into his shop while he was at work.

'Harry, we ran out of soap. Do you still have any more?'

'Oh! I have one last bar on my shelves.' Harry went to snap his fingers to make the item come to him '35 Bita.' Lelei paid up. 'Dang those nobles, they monopolize my soap stock as if only the rich have the right to smell fresh so its really a first-come first serve in buying my stuff.' Harry grumbled as he gave Lelei the soap. 'At least their envoys bring me materials I need to make them but...sigh...' he sighed in exasperation.

'They melt so fast though.' said Lelei.

'That's if while during bath, they're around water. When not in use while lathering, put it away from all wet surfaces as even a wet surface can still melt soap little at a time. Put them in dry places so they won't melt faster than it should.' Harry advised. 'If used with care it lasts three weeks.'

'OK.' and Lelei left with her purchase.

Life was peaceful. He lives life as he pleases and its all thanks to Dobby the House Elf.


	2. The Newcomers and the Apostle of Death

There are 13 months in a year in this world.

Seasons here work differently that Harry had to strategize in planting the Earth Species of Fruiting Trees, Shrubs and Mushrooms. He planted food first, before he planted flowers as seeds in ideal locations and conditions and then let nature take its course. By now the shrubs are mature and blossoming at their own time while the flowering trees needed a li'l more push as it takes YEARS for trees to fully-mature. Speaking of trees, he planted Lemon Trees near his house along the river as his personal farm as he's using them to make Lemon Oil for his Skin-Whitening soaps and it takes 50-something lemons just to make 15 ml of lemon oil. The seeds he keeps for the next generation, and the juice? Why, good for drinking! And Lemon Juice as a truck-load of benefits by drinking it alone!

He doesn't just sell his products, he also has a Lemonade stand for 2 Bitas a glass to help kids stay healthy, served chilled. Adults also buy from him to stay cool after a hard day's work that because he's a Sage, he was asked to chill their drinks.

And in year 687...Harry is now 15.

From the pitiful skinny near-sighted thing he used to be, his eyesight is now clear with the gene magically-blotted out of him. Osteo-Rejuvenator made his very-deprived bones gain all the calcium it needs and Osteo-Restore used the former potion to heal his bones. Rinse and repeat until he got the ideal bone density level that he wanted that he's physically too strong for his age. His muscles and internal organs are also granted healing and growth it was denied by malnutrition. He was the healthiest person on Earth at the price of 6000 Galleons had he paid legally, and it was set in his genes by a Gene-Setter Potion so his future children would have his strong body traits. Finally, he had Dobby shave his hair and burn it, before he drank Manegro to grow healthier hair, and Skin-Luminator for ideal complexion that your genes can best afford you as well as making your skintone even and Skin Rejuvenator to restore and heal damaged skin, making it as soft and smooth as a baby's again. The Gene-Setter came from them too.

Dobby had to steal the medication and recipes from Switzerland, America and Sweden. America developed the ones needed for his eyes and bones, Switzerland developed the ones needed for his muscles and organs, and Sweden developed the Skincare products and Genetic help. He had been researching how to recreate it using ingredients in this world since but its a long road ahead isn't it? He had to first study how to recreate cauldrons that can make potions using mage staves instead of wands.

Medical Potions in Britain are, well...primitive and not as well-developed as that of the mainland.

He also got to talk to Cato about Sagehood. Since their house was a mess, they tend to talk in his house on his downtime when he closes his shop at around 5 pm(Harry is the only one who can tell time accurately). To them his house was 'extraordinary make', that carpenters in Coda studied how he made his house.

'For a Research Sage you're successful, a rare kind.' said Cato as he and Lelei indulged themselves in Lemon Juice and Sandwiches with chopped vegetables, cooked onions, and chopped flat meat for filling.

'Well. blame the other idiots for trying to reveal facts about our world.' Harry snorted. 'While indeed they got it right and its the truth that our world is round and all that shit, what they don't know is that 'truth' can create 'fear'. While indeed we gained facts, ignorance is truly a sin, especially in a world where very few can afford education.' he said. 'Passol's Theory is such an example that people thought they'd fall off the world by rolling away from it.' he said. 'I can't reveal my Theory related to his or I'll be lynched too so I just settled for being a goods producer.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Cato grimaced. 'Education here is something only the wealthy can afford. The poor can only afford it if some privileged wealthy were kind to teach for free. From time in the past led to this present which is why half the population can now read, write and do math but the very poor who are the other half are unlucky enough not to hear that kindness being offered for free for simply being not around when it was offered. I taught many students myself but Lelei may just be my last, so I leave the next generation of educated to the both of you.'

They would often talk together and debate, with Cato sending Lelei to learn how to cook from him when his shop closes.

But one day...visitors came by in town. Rather, he was at the main road driving his supplies to his store when they hailed him over.

Harry saw what he thought he'd never see again.

Soldiers.

Jeeps.

Guns.

But their features...different.

They mimed to him what they want to say, causing him to sweatdrop.

'Hey, you guys are from Earth, right?' the soldiers froze in his slowly-spoken English. 'I'm from Earth too you know.'

'Ehhhh?!' came their incredulous gawking.

'I suppose let's talk in my house.' Harry chuckled.

And so...these people were in fact, Japanese and the Gate opened leading to Ginza, causing much havoc and mayhem so the military was sent to explore this world...and find the culprit.

'So...you're from Earth, Harry-kun?' Sergeant First-Class Tomita asked him while fellow first-class Kurokawa translated to the others who weren't savvy.

'Yeah, three years ago, year 1992.'

He got another incredulous staring. Wide-eyed stares of 'what-the-hell?'

'Er, its year 2032 back home...'

'Oh...' Harry now stared back. 'I thought its 1995...maybe time in this world passes slow while Earth is fast...either way I got a life here now, I wouldn't want to go back.'

'But what about family?'

Harry scoffed.

'Go back to being their abused, personal slave? No way.' Harry sneered. 'Ever since some asshole dropped me on their doorstep as a baby, I was neglected until they decided to make use of me when I turned five. They treated me like I'm a bug that became human, I learned how to weed the garden, mow the lawn and scrub, forbidden many rights, barely surviving on scraps and soup, and if I excel in school I get a beating.' the soldiers paled. 'So why would I go back to that? They can die for all I care.' he said coldly.

'S-sorry...'

'My life here was freedom and people here are nicer...but life here is kinda interesting that communities keep to themselves that they'd know a stranger right away.' said Harry. 'Bandit attacks that pillage, rape and burn, the main power in this territory is basically a mix of Roman and Greek empires with a sprinkle of medieval Europe for seasoning. And if you're a man, either you die or if you're lucky, a Labor Slave. If you're a woman, death is better than being a Sex Slave and rape here, is brutal and cruel. Its rare for a woman of any race to be used for labor slavery. So for your lady friends, do not get caught.'

'W-we'll take note of that.' Tomita shuddered as Kurokawa stammeringly translated the rest that got the others spooked. 'What about languages?'

'Well, this world has one universal language unlike Earth where its unique no matter where. I'll write down words you should know and the alphabet and numerical writing and how to pronounce it.' he snapped his fingers and lots of paper, and bottles of black ink showed up.

'Ooh! You're a magic-user?'

'There's lots of races here, and magic-users too.' said Harry. 'But unlike how humans on earth imagine it, the idea of magic here is reenacting natural phenomenon. Earth's idea of magic is waaay advanced compared to here. The difference is as great as day and night.' he chuckled before going deadly serious on them. 'Not to mention, after seeing what this world is like...its horrifying to give them something more advanced the way they are now. If you give them the technology of making cars and guns, if I taught them what and how Earth's idea of magic is, everyone on this world is as good as dead in a single month. Those who want power will use death and fear as their new toys while competing on who rules.' the soldiers froze. 'The mentality here is the strong and smart live, the weak and stupid die. Its a simple, but merciless, cruel way of thinking that's exploited in many ways you just gotta be creative. Please consider that. Do not share dangerous things. Ever.'

'A-alright...'

'Well, I'm done with the vocabulary.' said Harry as the papers piled up in order. 'Study hard.' he handed them the papers. 'I'll have to tell the Mayor we have newcomers and you guys have your jobs. But about the Gate in Alnus...its secure?'

'Yeah, we built a perimeter just incase.'

'I see...captured creatures and such? I can already see scientists jumping for joy like christmas came early for new guinea pigs y'know.'

'Er...even if we suspect such a possibility...there's no way they'd tell us that...' Tomita shuddered at what his team leader said. 'We're just soldiers obeying our superiors. If such a thing happened, its way beyond our territory and sometimes, for knowing too much, you'd be threatened into shutting up by using people closest to you or worse, be killed and labelled 'accident'.'

'I figure as much.' Harry nodded sagely. 'Well, this is a new can of worms, be careful and keep your eyes peeled. Worry about your superiors more than this world.'

* * *

'Man, talk about knowing too much.' Sergeant Kurata complained as they left Harry's home. 'I don't think I can sleep well at night now.'

'You and me both.' said Sergeant Major Kuwahara. 'But sadly its the truth. And for us to be safe, we should keep our mouths shut. While I can trust General Hazama, I can't trust people I don't know. Those above him.' he said grimly.

'Yeah, no kidding about that.' said 1st Lieutenant Itami Youji. 'Let's act carefully from now on and not say a word while we figure out who's friend and who's not in the higher-ups. I know one but even I know his authority is limited. We just gotta do what we can do and be creative about it. Once we explore some more, let's get to base, so we can have these scanned and copied for everyone's use.'

They got on their cars and drove off.

* * *

 

'Hey, you opened shop late!' a kid spoke to Harry who opened up his shop. 'Slept in?'

'We have guests.' said Harry. 'A Gate in Alnus opened and they're exploring our world. After exploring what they can they'll be back here. Tell the Mayor that for me.'

'OK!' and the kid ran off.

Once Harry set up shop, he went to his usual activities.

However, come late afternoon...they're back.

'Harry! Is there anything you can do for this girl?' Kurokawa asked him. Harry tapped the elf girl with his staff.

'Hypothermia, exhaustion, severe stress, a bruise on the head and a concussion.' Harry told her as Kurokawa quickly listed down symptoms. 'Its a hard hit. She'll wake later so all I can do is warm her up and cure her stress.' white rings with edged greenish tinge poured onto the girl from his staff. 'There, just sleep off the exhaustion and she's all good...but I hear funny things happen to people who got hit on the head, watch out for that. I dried her clothes and cleaned her up so she's all good.'

'A-alright...but anyway evacuate! We saw a giant flame dragon and it destroyed her village.' Kurokawa urged him that caused him to pale.

'But its a natural disaster occurring every fifty years! All Sages know when it last came! Its not even fifty years yet!' Harry gasped out. 'Its only been 20 years since it last woke! Someone or something woke it up thirty years too early!'

'What?!'

'That's a good reason to get packing alright...once it tasted flesh after years of hibernation, it has the tendency to pig out. If you explore this world, you'll learn how small this world's population is.' said Harry tersely. 'This world is too big for humanity when its three times bigger than Earth.' he said as he earned incredulous looks. 'I'll elaborate more on that when we're outta here.' Harry left them to get packing too.

At his shop, he transferred everything to his wagon with a wave of his staff.

He then went home to put everything in his compartmented trunks, shrunken. His yearly lemon harvests too.

Its no surprise that on his wagon were just enough trunks to occupy the wagons. His house empty. But sealed with security curses. His orchards are well-protected too.

Upon getting to the caravan, he wondered where he'd move to now...for now he'll follow his neighbors.

Upon dealing with issues from the broken cart at front, Harry laced it all with featherweight charms to prevent further incidents thus travel went faster with him at the front, closest to the japanese.

Due to the enchanted wagons, the burdens on horses were much lesser and travel was faster but still, in a speed expected of a caravan.

By the time they got out, the sun had set.

They had to camp out in the open. No choice.

* * *

'Man...' Harry manipulated the Earth to become a large, earthy umbrella to hide the caravan from up above. 'That's incredible!' Cato exclaimed as everyone was wide-eyed at Harry's feat. 'You can manipulate the Earth?!'

'Temporarily because on my command it'll be a piled-up mess.' said Harry. 'This is good for eight hours so I'll restore its strength on midnight before I sleep.'

'Man, that's amazing.' Kurata whistled as they settled down to camp to have dinner. 'Harry-chan's not kidding when he said he knows Earth's idea of magic.'

'By fiction.' said Itami. 'And he benefited big time when he became a mage in this world.'

'Well, this is one huge tent at any rate.' said Kuribayashi as they looked at the low-level earthen umbrella above them. 'We're lucky!'

'It also ensures that if our King Ghidora went by, it can't see us from above.' said Furuta. 'I hope it won't come while we're having dinner...'

'Don't jinx us!' everyone whined.

Everyone camped down to have a heavy dinner as Sasagawa called Harry over on orders.

'Why are they calling you over?' Cato asked him.

'Because I was once, from their world too.' Cato and Lelei's jaws dropped. 'I'm the only one here they can talk to.'

'Oh...'

And so...

By the JSDF, Harry cooked his dinner while the JSDF heated their MREs.

'That meat is unusual...' Furuta got Kurokawa to speak for him. 'What is that?'

'Its Ma Nuga. Its got the savoriness of beef but sweetness of pork...its hard to explain, just that the combination of both is delicious. said Harry. 'However, I only eat enough for daily protein needs. Have you seen the farmers?' he asked. 'Those who can afford to stuff their stomachs with Ma Nuga, then do hard physical work that may as well be workout, you'd become a bodybuilder in just two months just by eating meat and working when last I checked, bodybuilders in Earth do more than that.'

'Yikes...'

'I don't wanna become like them so I just eat enough to be healthy.' said Harry. 'But if its women who eat these...they'd have toned, shapely bodies with very firm breasts which is why men here like to rape a lot.' he said. 'Unlike Earth, no fear of them sagging ever in their lifetimes.'  
'Double yikes...'

'We're writing up our report back to base but we'll have to do a lot of editing to make it presentable.' said Itami, his words translated by Tomita. 'What should we omit?'

'I wish I can have you omit about me being an Earthling like you guys but given the language tool I gave you, that's impossible.' said Harry with a sigh. 'Instead, say that while anyone can learn magic, only those with strong life force can after surviving a magical-induced Death Experience. If they can fight it and survived, they would awaken their own magic with help from the magic-induced Death Experience.'  
'Aaaand how did you survive that one if they ever ask?'

'I'm used to being nearly-close to death.' Harry chuckled darkly. 'Starved and thirsted for twelve years given only scraps just enough to stay alive, beaten at imagined offenses as an excuse to beat me, the works. I'm used to pain but I'm no masochist.' he said. 'I definitely enjoyed my freedom and lived like a hedonist.'

'But in any case, who are your relatives?' Kuwahara asked him with a frown.

'Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Marjorie Dursley. England. Three of them are doggone fat with foul attitudes to match, Dudley is a budding criminal, Petunia is as skinny as a withered branch. To other people they're fucking plastic and the neighbors gullibly believe them but only I know the monster within.'

'Morbid.' Itami grimaced but Harry sported a look so dark its definitely real what he endured his childhood that life here must have indeed, been a blessing. That kinda look should NOT be on a teenager.

'Well, don't expect me to step foot in Earth ever again.' Harry scoffed. 'I'm staying here and that's that.' then he lit up. 'Buuut I'm not against giving you guys gold in exchange for getting me good fiction magic material, like comic books or something! I always wanted one since I was a kid! But it better be English...'

They face-faulted.

While they ate MREs with various variations besides white rice as Harry ate one piece of steak that he heated to cook using his staff on his wooden plate, he was making a sauce with his free hand. Not far from him was bread and behind him is a barrel of something. Complete with his own mug.

'What's in there?' Kurokawa asked him.

'Lemonade.'

'Lemonade?!'

In this world?

'Yup. I'm a seed collector(lie-he had Dobby gather it all for him) and it served me well in a world of magic yet no source of vitamins to stay healthy. Because its seeds, they deemed it useless and I get to keep it.' Harry snorted. 'I grew them as trees instantly as soon as I got my powers. I also sell in a lemonade stand for 2 Bita coins.' said Harry. 'I keep my abilities a secret otherwise even nice Sage Cato will start delving into the forbidden just cuz' I can do it but manipulating earth is normal as it counts as 'reenaction of natural phenomena'. But my other things? Oh hell no...my job is Research Sage, just being typical researchers as the title Sage always just means you're the most educated person, more educated than even royalty.' he said. 'If I chose to be a magic-using Sage, I'd be expected to discover new magic and expected to show up at some point...'

'Heee...'

'How does this Sage thing work here?'

Harry had to explain, occasionally pausing to let Kurokawa translate.

By dumping a lot of discoveries in the last Rondel Academic Conference, its perfectly OK for Harry not to show up for the rest of his life in a conference, and as a Senior Researcher, he can open a school and teach pupils but opening his own school would cost a ton of money, one thing he did not have, having 'spent it all' in his presentation.

Its not common for Sages to work to earn money and spend a fortune just to present to get promoted.

'So about that old dude...' Itami asked, glancing at Cato who was not far from their camp.

'He's among the few who reached Archmage Status by the time he's fifty and that's a feat by itself as obtaining the highest rank at a young age is considered prodigious.' Harry snorted. 'Most humans never even go past Master in their entire lifetime. His chosen field is Explosion Magic, inspired from Volcanic Activity as well as magic to locate Water Reservoirs. He's legendary in that field which is why in a continent where there's towns far from rivers, his field was very-much-welcome. His apprentice Lelei learns from him so incase he croaks, humanity here can count on her.'

'But you can cause explosions too?'

'I could but you know the rules.'

* * *

 

Elsewhere...

A young girl appeared before a bandit group, killing some of them as her entry.

She is Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy, God of Death, Violence and Darkness. Those who died through violent deaths go to him, and those who indulged in violence go to him after death.

For most people, she only goes after bad guys so she has a good reputation among the public, and a monster in every criminal's beds.

But what most people don't know is that her master doesn't care about good or evil by human standards. What he cared for more was that if you live abiding by your own principles regardless of the path chosen in life no matter the situation. Those he looks upon favorably, DIE as he wants them in his afterlife. And those who died through violence as victims, welcomed too.

Not that she explains it away. She enjoys being welcome anywhere.

Thus she is here. A group of bandits who just killed a man, and raped his wife and daughter till they died.

She's here to pick up their souls.

'Kufufufu...gentlemen, thank you for the charity of your lives tonight~!' she said cheerfully with a curtsy in her black and purple dress. She appears to be a young girl of 13, beautiful like a doll but a deadly doll wielding an axe-halberd. 'I hereby express my gratitude in place of my master. The God has laid eyes upon you and has sent an invitation.' the remaining bandits sweated nervously and looked at her in fear.

'W-who the fuck are you?'

'Me? I'm Rory Mercury.' she said. 'Apostle of Emroy, the God of Death.'

Even as she said it casually in introduction, the bandits looked like icy water splashed down their spines as they shook in terror.

Rory Mercury.

A.K.A Rory the Reaper.

It is said that once she appears before you, death is certain. Nobody knows why she kills but she's rarely seen that she's somewhat of an urban legend, a boogeyman to those who travel outside cities and towns. And she's around that if one usually sees her...they usually don't live to talk about it which is why they're dead scared.

In an instant, four of their group, were halved in a blink that a little girl carrying such a heavy, big-looking halberd with ease in those tiny hands and skinny arms was usually absurd but its enough convincing power that she's one of the few privileged to be granted divinity.

'N-no doubt about it, that's the clothing of Emroy's Temple!'

'One of the Twelve Apostles, Rory the Reaper!'

'Run!' the men tried to scatter to run but she was fast.

'Oh, no-no-no!' Rory chuckled, 'You must not run away.' she said as she chopped off the nearest man's head before moving onto the next. 'A God once said all man must die eventually. So you can't just run away.'

Nobody survived the night and the last bandit ended up angering Rory.

Unlike his fellows who died in fear but still bandits at heart, he did not stick by his guns, denied being a bandit and denied involvement in a bid to plead for his life.

Then she got a new task.

Stick around the newcomers from Alnus.

Upon being guided, it ensured she's in their path.

* * *

 

Sometime that night, it rained that next morning after breakfast and lunches made to carry for travel...the land outside their shelter was wet and muddy.

'This is bad.' was the common consensus.

While the jeeps are OK as their wheels are made for this, wagons with such thin wheels aren't. And muddy fields become uneven fields that its easy for a wagon to tip over and crash.

'Harry, can't you manipulate Earth again to instantly dry up the land? Traveling by wagon on a muddy road is just asking for it.' said Cato.

'Eh sure, let me straighten the road first.' said Harry as he tapped his staff into the soil and used psychometry to determine the road ahead for measurement...and he was able to straighten the road and harden it like a rock good for four kilometers before wiping him out in just doing all three. 'I ensured four kilometers.' Harry gasped out. 'Its a straight road so it was easy.' the villagers looked relieved.

'...are you sure you don't want to be a mage...you're the only Earth Manipulator I know.' Cato pointed out.

'Er, for many, many reasons, I can't make this known.' Harry sweatdropped. 'Loss of livelihood for farmers, road workers, miners, etc.' the farmers paled and stared at him and quick to agree in dismay.

'HELL NO!'

'See? Point made.' Harry chuckled.

'Urk...I guess you're right...' Cato sweatdropped at the horrified reactions.

'Harry-chan what just happened?' Itami asked and when Harry explained what the outburst was and the logic around it...the JSDF agreed.

There's always consequences to everything indeed. Especially in a world like this.

* * *

 

Even in a straight road, with Harry letting the wagons as is as the road is hardened and straightened, travel is slow as wagons are heavy but at least without incident. He has the lightest wagon, having just trunks so with the earthlings at front and being fairly fast by standards, progress was faster.

But by around noontime when humidity and heat is a problem, Harry could wear his cloak and cast cooling charms on himself. Can't say the same for others who sweltered a lot in this heat and getting exhausted really fast as a result even when just sitting on their wagons.

By the end of Harry's straight road, the caravan stopped.

'Hey?!' Harry cried as the JSDF stopped. 'Why'd you guys stop?'

'No idea, the car at front stopped!' cue radio-ing in japanese...

'Something's up front! We're gonna check it out!' Harry had to yell at those behind him to spread word ala 'pass the message' game.

They picked up a young girl with a big axe and Harry inwardly paled.

If SHE is here, that means the divinity took interest in the Earthlings. He got called to translate.

'So what's with this big traveling group?' Rory asked Harry.

'Well, these guys are from beyond the Gate. I am also from the same world three years ago that's why they had me translate.' said Harry. 'Apparently the Empire opened a gate, created a magical anchor to keep it open and invaded Earth, the world beyond the gate. The other side is a city called Tokyo in the island country of Japan where these guys are from and time in Earth passes faster than here. I got here in year 1992 yet when I asked them, they said its already year 2032.' Harry explained. 'The empire tried to invade our world but given military developments that this world is hilariously primitive in comparison, non survived and the Japanese Government wanted to map out and explore while finding the culprit for what's now known as Ginza District Incident.'

'As of yesterday, they saw a Flame Dragon attacking a Fairy Elf Village, only one survivor still yet to wake up and she's under their care. The Mayor wanted evacuation for a bigger, safer town so they offered free bodyguard service.'

'Heee...that's interesting~so those green metal wagons?'

'They are called Jeeps. Its run with motor technology so its a machine driven thing, no need for horses but requires fuel to run but problems WILL happen if they get a flat tire, ran out of fuel and the machine overheated. The tire is thick, inflated man-made hide called 'rubber'.'

'Ooh, that's interesting...' Rory crowed in amazement.

'Well, I filled them in on the rules on 'no sharing of dangerous toys'.' Harry shuddered. 'With the empire in its mentality...with our technology, the Flame Dragon pigging on us aside, tyranny will arise as well as a higher body count that human and humanoid population will get even smaller and with poverty on the rise, its difficult to repopulate we'd be extinct in less than a year.'

Rory approves. This young Sage before her thought things out that he must have thought of consequences for every action made that he's clearly very cautious. He clearly came from a world of very advanced and developed civilization that upon ending up in her 'primitive world', he could see the consequences of bringing the future to the past, in a matter of speaking.

Her patron deity's schtick aside...she's also a 'gardener'...

'As long as they know that, its fine.' Rory chuckled. 'I'll sit with them for a look see!'

Harry spoke of what's going on to Itami before having Rory get in the car with her axe but she noted a stark difference in temperature.

'Hey! Its cool in here! This is niice!'


	3. Life in Alnus

Since Rory joined them, time passed some more.

Its afternoon, around 3 pm that the exposure is wearing everybody down...

But Harry who was alert due to being comforted by cooling charms unlike the weary villagers could react promptly as he heard a loud flap...

The scarlet-red dragon with an arrow in its eye came that he quickly encased it in soil and turned it into rock. Cue panic.

'WE GOT FOUR HOURS TILL THE DRAGON BREAKS FREE! MOVE IT!' Harry yelled while telepathically sending the same message to the soldiers, causing panic flight.

The caravan sped up. Chaos and mayhem courtesy of wagons collapsing on uneven ground ensued that the magic users are essentially overworked.

By then they made good distance away by sundown. Again, Harry made a dome of Earth for camp for dinner.

'OK, we gotta be alert this time.' said Itami, preparing their weapons. 'We got away for now thanks to Harry's trap, but there's no telling when it'll be back. Worse, its dark out here there's no telling if its got nocturnal sight or something...' he and his crew shivered at the mere idea.

'I'll go tell the others to make travel rations while packing just a change of clothes and their money and to abandon everything else if it came that point.' said Harry. 'We'll be forced to fight while the villagers run.' he said, creating translated glowy writings to Rory. 'The plan is a scatter. The villagers will run in a scattered direction. The Dragon will clearly aim for where the more food is if friends grouped together knowing social mentality so we distract it with guns and magic. I hope you guys have heavy artillery on you as killing a beast like that will take a lot of magic off me and even then I'm not sure if I'd win.'

'We got Panzerfausts. Kinda like rocket launchers.' said Sergeant Kumamoto. 'It should have the firepower.'

'I hope so...at least to take out a wing through its pinion so it can't fly as its fast at flight while slow on land.' said Harry. 'Dragon Scales are tough armor we'd be lucky if we can shoot it in the mouth before it roasts us.'

He then placed his shiny black staff before them.

'Come to think of it, you're the only one with a metal staff.' said Kuribayashi, taking note of it. 'The elder and Lelei have wooden ones.'

The JSDF and Rory made mental comparisons. Rory knew that very few have such a treasure.

'This is because this is coated in melted Black Wyvern scales.' said Harry. 'Dragon Scales are valuable, almost considered metal but extremely expensive this alone if sold, can buy you your own house complete with furniture, closet and food to last a family of five for at least six years in modest comfort.' eyes bulged. 'Black Wyverns are the strongest smaller dragon breed humans can obtain if they're lucky. That dragon hours ago? Forget it, you can only dream to own a material like that! And if somehow you DO have it, expect royalty to offer you anything for it, or be killed to steal it from you!' he griped. 'Can I have a bullet from your rifles? I'm gonna compare.'

Kuribayashi gave him a bullet and Harry's hands glowed which was all they saw.

Harry shook his head.

'...no good. If this bullet can't pierce Black Wyvern scales...yikes...' the worried JSDF exchanged looks.

'How about a missile?' Kuwahara asked, 'Kumamoto go get one of our Panzerfaust Ammo!'

'Yessir!'

When Harry was handed one...

Harry studied the missile. 'Mm. Do you have bullets with firepower like this? I'm guessing you got old fashioned toys from the military to bring here. Panzerfausts are so old-school even little kids from military families would know that. I'm not from a military family, I just read about it from books.'

Their looks said it all.

'We're gonna have to talk to the General about that...our latest weapons are expensive they had us use leftovers from World War II in the 1940s.' said Itami.

'Well, we'll have to justify usage of the latest weaponry by bringing back proof of existence and even then that's a tall order...even if Harry's staff is coated with melted scales, it looks a lot like metal...its not convincing enough.' said Tomita.

'There's that.' Itami sighed wearily before perking up. 'Oh yeah! There's those!'

'Those?'

'Those blue small dragon carcasses by the hill! I wonder if our researchers studied it...if not we can mention it.'

After dinner, the Mayor approached the JSDF and said something.

'We're near a town, we were hoping we can take advantage of this darkness to go to nearby towns for shelter.'

'But what about those without relatives?' Itami asked him.

'Well...its cruel to say this but we can only afford to care for our families.' he said. 'Its as far as we can go.'

Itami let him have his way that the villagers scattered.

'OK, we have one unconscious elf, the goth-loli, and three sages...' Itami mused thoughtfully as he counted down issues with his fingers. 'I guess we bring them back.'

Next morning...JSDF Alnus Base...

'OK, why on earth did you bring back four locals?' Major Higaki shook at Itami.

'Technically its three locals and one willingly-stranded.' said Itami in his usual carefree manner before going serious and spoke in a voice of concern. 'That one happily lives here and doesn't wanna go back to Earth for a nasty reason. He's a child abuse victim he's willing to do anything to be free, including being taken by a Gate that appeared in England.' the whole office froze, giving him bug-eyed looks. 'He's here at year 1992. He thinks three years passed by in both worlds but Earth runs faster than here. If we put him on Earth age, he'd be 52, not 15.' he said. 'Old as you actually.' he joked, making his superior twitch at the age jab.

'Full Report on this kid, now!'

Itami gave a verbal report about Harry...and how he made it clear he doesn't even want to go back to Earth as he clearly has a life, livelihood and wants his freedom where it is.

That, and Itami put a written report on his desk.

'Give a copy to General Hazama and since you're a Humanitarian, I leave the refugees in your care while we'll have an interview with Harry-kun arranged.' said Major Higaki with a shaky forced smile. 'You are to observe the locals as they live in day-to-day activities.'

Outside...

Rory thought about the current situation as she used her divinity to connect her eyes and ears to her master to report directly as events happened.

The earthlings as Harry called them were an interesting bunch.

Harry told her all about Earth and his country while showing her an image of Earth as a ball with seven continents and several islands using magic. He told her that Passol's Theory and the Astronomers are actually correct as someone made a similar theory back in his world which is proven in the early 20th century when they created a spaceship to reach the moon but Sages failed to take gravity into account, hence the irrational fear of 'falling'. Passol in Harry's opinion, stupidly reported an incomplete theory that Rondel got mobbed by angry people. He also told her about Isaac Newton, the one who discovered gravity that keeps them on the ground unless special means enabled them to fly and float.

As how civilization is now, it would take 600 more years for people to accept their whole world is a giant sentient ball that can nurture life, and there are more stars and planets floating in the pitch blackness of Outer Space. Such knowledge right now is dangerous if a Sage doesn't want Rondel to burn down because of the idiot who presented an incomplete work to an immature, ignorant society. Their current era is not yet ready for such knowledge unless descendants are more educated but considering how the world works, a benevolent monarch must be on the throne first that's willing to provide free education for the poor, as well as making sure about the quality and work ethic of the hired teachers!

By then Rory thought, she's a goddess by then and Harry long dead and a bunch of bones underground.

Indeed, it is not yet time.

This world is too early for the future to be known to the past. Hence any apostle's part-time job of being a gardener to that, and to kill those deemed weeds, those who research extremely ambitiously-dangerous works and using magic for immoral purposes in a bid to 'play god'.

She was also interested in his Earth Magic which was legal by divine standards and asked if he'd teach it...

'I'm gonna tell you what I told Old Man Cato. Hell no. A lot of people will lose their jobs and they know who to kill for that. I like my head where it is.' he said. 'My children, sure. Outside family? Nuh-uh.'

There's that.

Harry, the Sage from Earth, really thought things out and is keen on self-preservation, not wanting to be killed for giving away knowledge that has dire consequences in society...thus was on a watch-and-see basis when he released his products and he's trying to ensure that nobody will lose their jobs should he release another product.  
Well, Rory also tried out these stuff when they circulated, they're pretty convenient!

He knows more but some of them, illegal. He only bothered to learn for the sake of learning, and it might save his life one day.

As long as he knows the rules, she can't fault the boy. He's very cautious and guarded, but tends to flinch from touch, as if he'd get hit.

She asked Cato.

'About Harry's no-touching eh? I noticed that too and I bet so did everyone in the three years he lived in Coda...he's afraid of people touching him.' said Cato anxiously. 'Makes me wonder what happened that he reacts that way. Even an attempted pat on the head makes him scoot away. Maybe these guys will know since he's their fellow. They took him not long ago didn't they?'

Yup, they did.

She got what she wanted in verbatim, now she'll stick around to make sure the Japanese don't do anything stupid.

In a room, Harry got interviewed with a Psychologist present since he's a known Child Abuse Victim that the mere idea of stepping back in Earth makes him want to puke as due to his age, the laws will force him to live with his relatives and he'd sooner murder them than live with them again. That, and there's nothing for him there while here, he has all he wanted. He actually has a life.

He was also made to take Psychological Tests. IQ, Attitude, Neuropsychological, Personality, Projective, Sexological and Aptitude.

His IQ was 179. He's not a Sage for nothing.

His Attitude was determined to focus on his own life and well-being while disliking touch, associating it with pain.

His Personality Test in regards to his attitude is very concerning, if his personal land mines are stepped on. Otherwise he's normal with everybody else. His Rorschach Tests however, spooked the Psychologist.

His Sexology Exam? He thinks he could marry and have a family but...his results say otherwise to his shock, but try as he deny it, his answers caused the results on his test he fainted.

His Aptitude Exam? He could do many jobs as long as he's trained for it and go up the ladder in the corporate world easily and be his own boss by thirty but alas, he's staying in the 'Special Region' and content in being a shopkeeper.

Temporary Housing was built for the four locals but the problem was Tuka.

She asked for housing for two and clothing for an adult male...and the Third Recon Team had thoughts about the matter...

'OK, about Potter-kun...' said General Hazama, speaking to Itami with Yanagida being present as he was the one to do the work, 'We informed the British Embassy about his situation and the fact that a Gate had appeared in England and he took a leap of faith as anything was better than his relatives once we made sure the report has no political backlash effects at us. We got a reply from them and they said they'll investigate the Dursleys and the neighborhood mentioned and will be on a wait-and-see basis themselves. How is he doing?'

'Since the exams on day one here, he functions as their group's de-facto cook.' said Itami. 'He also requested martial arts lessons incase he's disarmed, and a martial art that uses staves as weapons. He paid us two gold bars for his request.' he said, showing a plastic bag of 2 10 oz gold bars he had to hold with both hands.

'Where the hell did he get that?!' Yanagida's eyes bulged. 'Aren't they supposed to be hard for cash?!'

'From the soldier camp of soldiers we had to deal with on our first day here.' said Itami. 'He somehow located it, and turned all their cash into bullion bars using magic. Indeed, we got no use for Empire Currency but we DO got a use for THIS. I'd say its a two-years' long tuition fee for this one and we got two lucky bastards for this.' he pouted.

'...no kidding...now we have to find a good trainer willing to come here and get approval.' Hazama sighed. 'And we make sure how much those bars are ACTUALLY worth first. They could be worth more than two years of training.'

'Harry's criteria is a martial art that utilizes extreme pragmatism our country has for hand-to-hand with excellent terrain maneuverability...I can only think of one thing but do we have an actual master of it, not just some wannabe idiot...humm...oh! I got just the thing! It'll cost Harry but hey, he can pay.'

'...I got a bad feeling about this, knowing you.' Yanagida deadpanned. 'You damn otaku!'

'Plan B is if Japan has no such master worth his salt if Plan B is to be used...we'll have to do a lot of interviewing...'

'That's your job!'

Itami being Itami, got lucky.

He posted a message on his Facebook set on Public that a 'type of master is welcome to Special Region for a million yen every month. However, to get the job, they must get through the troop's strongest to be accepted.

For Harry, he was counseled due to his situation as he might have flashbacks on his beating ordeals during training the therapists had to make sure he's mentally and psychologically prepared for the training he purchased.

A lot accepted because who'd turn down that million yen per month?

The hiring exam is in Tokyo outside the Gate...

'OK, how did I get into this?' Kuribayashi twitched while recalling that she got a gold bar for her exam fee that she got oodles of cash out of that she got an early payday. Not far was Harry who was on the other side of the gate if she wanted healing and a restore of her stamina.

He did say he will not step foot in Earth ever again.

She was told to go all out, quite literally.

After about 50 fights...one finally defeated her in an utterly violent battle that she liked and...

'So here's your martial arts teacher!' said Kuribayashi happily as she and the teacher looked utterly horrible but it gets less as Harry heals them both. 'She's Kasumi-san, she won't give her last name though.'

'Whoa, if she can defeat you she's the real deal!' Harry exclaimed. 'I heard of your skill in the military yet she beat you!'

'I got a new playmate! Yay~!' Harry and Kasumi sweatdropped.

Kasumi was a young attractive woman with copper-red hair in a pink and red feminine outfit and brown boots.

'Well, you have three more students even though I'm the one paying!' Harry chimed. 'By the way, since we got two teachers, your schedule is 2 pm up till 8 pm which is dinner time for everyone here because in the morning we have a Bojutsu Master who'd work us in the morning.'

'Alright.'

'First you'll meet your students, then we'll ask you about your preferences so we can assign you a room.' said Kuribayashi. 'Harry-chan I'm giving you guys an hour before its my turn!'

'OK!' and Kuribayashi ran off. 'Kasumi-san, I'm currently using telepathy so you hear my words as Japanese when I'm actually speaking English.' Harry told her. 'The same will happen when we talk in this world's native tongue because I created a psychic link between the language area in our brains. This way you'll learn two languages by psychic immersion.'

'Oh my, that's convenient!' Kasumi gasped out.

'That's magic for you!' Harry grinned.

And so...

'Guys! Meet our martial arts teacher.' said Harry, showing off Kasumi who stared at an elf, a young girl, and a silver-haired girl. 'This is Kasumi. We already met Ishigaku-sensei not long ago.'

'So she's our hand-to-hand teacher right?' Rory asked him.

'Yeah. She passed the Application Test to prove her credibility.' said Harry. 'So she's a skilled fighter. She'll start tomorrow after getting to know all of us.'

'Ooh is she gonna stay over or come through the Gate every day?' Tuka asked him.

'No idea...' they looked at Kasumi.

'Well, I was hoping to stay here...' Kasumi smiled. 'But I will be a strict teacher...to be able to perform my techniques, I will hone your bodies first and then show you a technique by the end of the day, alright?'

* * *

In the JSDF Barracks, Kasumi got infamous in no time that she was able to defeat Kuribayashi who was their best martial artist assigned to the Special Region.

She was given a room on the conditions that she does NOT explore the base, being a Civilian and the only places she's allowed to go to is the Native's Residence, the Gym, the Infirmary, Ladies' Showers and the Mess Hall for breakfast only as Harry would provide lunch and dinner. The Bojutsu Teacher is allowed only in the Mess Hall for Breakfast and Lunch as he runs a dojo that he leaves after lunch.

The JSDF thinks that she's a young black belt in her field but its far from the truth. Very far...

For Kasumi who's a true-blue ninja, a nukenin from her own village, she felt very safe here as she had gone here by following her senses and felt no danger coming for her in this region at all.

Well, her enemies won't dare come here unless they wanna start an International Incident...unless they pull some dirty tricks as she made sure after the Fourth Tournament, she is in hiding on Hayabusa's behest due to so many Alpha Clones wandering about she should not be killed by mistake, now that Mugen Tenshin declared full war on DOATEC and will kill all her clones.

She told Muramasa where she'd be and she's safe here but she hated the idea of having to be in hiding.

She just hopes DOATEC doesn't get any funny ideas...and asked Harry for his assistance regarding security and given his magic, help her in making training aides.

* * *

 

The routine began.

Rigorous Training by day, stuffing faces every mealtimes.

Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner were all-you-can-eat meat and chilly lemon juice.

'Stuff your faces ladies,' said Harry. 'Ma Nuga is healthier than any meat back in Earth and loads tastier too!'

'How healthy is this exactly?' Kasumi asked him. The meat was so flavorful but she wondered why he's insistent on stuffing their faces with it yet he eats so little of it.

'It is very good for heart health and skin elasticity which is weird for meat yet possible here.' said Harry. 'Not to mention it has so much protein that our muscles will be the happiest muscles alive. For men, they'd end up looking like this, if they eat plenty while working out,' he showed an image of what the locals were used to. 'And for ladies, this.' he showed an image of a toned, well-endowed woman. 'Its still a mystery I'm still researching as to why there's a stark difference but its a difference ladies should be happy about. Can you imagine looking like _this_ , girls?' he showed them a horrifying image...

'Ugggghhh!!' they all choked in disgust.

'See?'

'But how come you eat so little?' Rory asked him. 'You're more on vegetables.'

'Because I don't want a body like that! I just don't have the mindset to want such a body so I eat enough to keep my body healthy while using my powers to prevent my muscles bulking.'

'Hmm...I'd like to bring home some to my family.' Ishigaku's eyes glinted. 'How much per ten kilos of this meat?'

'Given prices, its the equivalent of 550 yen or 50 Clou per kilogram since Ma Nuga is plentiful here. Supply affects market prices after all.' said Harry. 'But since I have no use for yen here, give me one manga volume to pay me that's English-translated per kilogram of meat. Ask Itami-san what kind of manga I'd like.'

'Cheap!' Ishigaku cried. 'Meat is normally expensive for us in Japan!' he complained.

'It may be cheap by Japan standards but the locals here could barely afford that price since salaries here are so lousy the most lucrative career here is by doing anything shop and farming-related as well as artisan jobs. The rest of the jobs suck.'

'Meat is expensive in Japan? Why?' Lelei asked him.

'Japan is an island country and its terrain makes it have few usable lands for farming. These lands were better off as used for rice, fruit and vegetables while very few places raised Japan's unique breed of cattle so Chicken and Pork are imported from other nearby countries.' said Ishigaku. 'But even then, quality must be raised to earn a profit to break even which is why meat is expensive back home...it costs 950 per kilogram on cheapest cuts alone which is why we're big on seafood instead. Only the rich can buy and eat beef like its going out of style.'

'Oh...'

With that, Harry also serves as a Meat Merchant other than his usual products...he uses Denaris by the hundreds(that he steals from the Royal Treasury) to buy a small flock's worth of meat once a month to feed his class which was his plan. He keeps the cuts in stasis magic in his trunks, and charges the JSDF working in Alnus either manga he doesn't have, sweets and chocolate complete with price tag per kilogram of meat as he has no use for Japanese Money so he now has quite the collection. But to avoid giving him the same volumes by mistake, they would ask who'd buy what number of volume they'd buy on what series first with the Japanese complaining jokingly Itami converted a kid into becoming an Otaku.

But due to benefits found in Ma Nuga Meat, those assigned to Alnus and those under Ranger Training and others specializing in fighting were made to 'do business' with the kid for their own good. Harry then sells too much of his sweets to Countess Formal for money to buy meat(but warned her what happens if she neglects dental care after eating sweets), and the cycle goes.

They don't know he's been thieving the Empire.

In a way, he helps Italica somehow by keeping on raining money on them. Other than meat, he also buys local fruits he'd trade in exchange for rice and vegetables.

After three weeks later...

Cato brought up the topic about the 'unused resources' in Alnus Hill which they could use for extra money.

So the Blue Wyverns were stripped and cleaned, and packed up for sale.

So now here's the Third Recon Team escorting the group to Italica.

'Sooo trading to a town eh? How big is Italica Harry?' Itami asked Harry.

'A town with a population of 5000-something...before the Empire gathered men to attack Japan on the Emperor's orders, Italica's population used to be 17000 but with most of its able-bodied men gone, its now a town in name only.'

'In name only?' Rory blinked. 'That's plenty already.'

'Er, 5000 population is just a mere village back home.' said Kurokawa. 'What's a town to us contains at least hundred thousand citizens or more than that.'

'Wha?!'

'Yup, its why Harry says its a town in name only.' Itami agreed.

'Hey, smoke up ahead!' Kurata pointed out as smoke rose in the sky.

'...wrong season for burning fields for farming.' Lelei pointed out. 'Somebody must have started a big fire.'

'Yeah, that normally means something bad if fires appear out of schedule.' said Itami. 'Harry can you take a look?' he asked as Harry's eyes glowed, using his magic to do Clairvoyance.

'Well?'

'Italica's under attack by bandits. A rather large group of couple hundred, with hired lady mages for wind magic to deflect arrows. The townsfolk formed a militia that even little kids are fighting by helping supply the adults. For now they're doing well as a noblewoman is giving instructions, acting as Leader.' he reported. 'Its Princess Pina Co Lada, 10th in succession to the throne and also Countess Myui's current Legal Guardian as of two years ago since her older sisters are idiots so her highness is teaching the little lady the ropes.'

'That's bad because in a Siege, arrows are our best weapons.' said Tuka as an Elf Archer herself, enemies using wind magic is her natural enemy.

'Its also bad as they're civilians untrained in fighting.' said Harry. 'They're barely holding up. We got very unlucky today...how should we know bandits are very active recently?'

'We'll standby and wait it out before we can go in.' said Itami. 'Once we scope the damages afterward, we might have to call reinforcements and I gotta admit, some of our guys are getting bored...they'd want an adventure of their own.'

'So who's it gonna be taicho?' Kurata grinned.

'The Aerial Combat Unit once we assess the situation. It'd take too long for our Infantry to get here!'

 


	4. The Tomboy Princess

Pina Co Lada was the daughter of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus and his concubine, the Countess Nell.

Emperor Molt had eight acknowledged children. She was the fifth among them, and the third among the daughters. By the way, if one included the illegitimate children, she would have about 12 to 15 siblings.

Because she was a legitimate daughter of the Emperor, Pina had a place in the imperial succession. However, she was 10th in line (the Emperor’s brother was ahead of her) so hardly anyone saw her as an heir to the throne. At a suitable age, she would most likely be married off to a foreign king or an influential noble. It was not glamorous, but she would at least enjoy a comfortable life.

However, her existence was like a storm blowing through the upper crust of society, though that was more because of her personality than for political reasons. When she was young, she would often get angry over small things and play over-the-top pranks, which disturbed the people around her.

When she was 12, she settled down, and began playing The Knight Game with an all-noble cast.

According to popular gossip, she had been influenced after seeing a female actress in a play. There was no way of telling if that was the truth, but something had happened back then.

After claiming an old but sturdy building at the edge of the capital, she gathered several noble children and made them live as if they were part of the military, with herself as their commander. Because it was a game of soldiers played as a group, they messed up a lot and didn’t have proper food or uniforms. However, even when they failed, everything seemed new, so the children had fun with it.

At first the adults were worried. But as they watched them and saw they were happy, the adults calmed down and decided to wait until they got tired of the game and came home.

In the end, the kids went home after two days, and their parents welcomed them back by asking 'Did you have fun?'

Pina’s talent for leadership had developed here. This was because she could see that, herself included, they were all far too weak.

She also realized that her colleagues would get tired of the game after two days, and would want to go home after three days. Therefore, she let everyone go back early, so they would continue thinking 'It was fun,' and then they would be more likely to play another round of The Knight Game.

A week later, she started a second Knight Game.

They used the same building as last time, but this time she brought cooks and servants, so the food, clothes and living conditions were far different from before. When they saw this, it reassured the parents and the children.

  
And just like that, this round of The Knight Game began in a comfortable environment.

Although it was called a game, it was still a military affair.

Therefore, when the kids came back, the parents were heard to say things like 'Their words and movements are much more refined than before,' 'They’ve become sociable and made good friends,' 'They’re stronger and more energetic,' 'They aren’t picky about their food any more,' 'They’re living their lives correctly.' The Imperial Princess’ Knight Game had shown a positive influence on their children. And as they played more Knight Games, some of the noble parents even provided their own funding and encouraged their children to take part.

Pina’s comrades during this time were called the first batch. The first batch made the rules, and they were the models for oaths, various rituals, and ranks for the rest of the recruits.

Training up an order of knights took about two years, and when Pina was around 14, what they called basic training was a period of cohabitation of around two to three months. Schooling became part of their training, and they invited several imperial scholars to conduct lessons, so as not to neglect their education. The children's’ parents saw this Knight Game as a form of 'young people's education' in the form of training for a knight order.

If this was where the Knight Games had ended, it would have been seen as a meaningful endeavour which would have its place in the Empire’s history books. After all, it made children more independent, taught a healthy and regimented lifestyle, encouraged filial piety, treated everyone as fellow brothers and sisters (in truth, many of the children swore oaths of brotherhood or sisterhood with each other). The adults were pleased with this sort of Knight Game.

Similar youth groups sprang up across the country, and it was around this time that these youth groups began styling themselves after knight orders as well.

However, Pina ultimately wanted to develop this into a proper military unit.

When she was fifteen, her knight group started incorporating the basics of physical training, swordsmanship, archery, and horsemanship into their training, and they also brought in outside coaches, officers and NCOs from the Imperial Army.

The mood of the personnel ordered to assist in this varied. Those close to retirement were pleased, but the younger officers and NCOs were upset that they were just playing around with the Imperial Princess in a Knight Game.

Therefore, with the mindset of “We can’t keep playing games with them," they began a program of serious military education. And this was what Pina had hoped for.

The officers were hoping that the kids would be unable to take it and that they would quit, but Pina believed that everyone could endure this round of training.

In this way, the military organization of the whole thing began taking shape. Their theory and practice during their training was no less than what actual army units were learning, and the members of Pina’s knight group soon became excellent soldiers and grew rapidly.

When Pina was 16, something important happened which pushed her knight group forward.

The boys graduated.

Those young noblemen who were not in the upper crust wanted to become soldiers and officers in the future. Since they had grown up in a group that valued martial valor, all of them wanted to become soldiers, and Pina could not stop them from going.

With the words, 'As one of the original knight group, go and be a knight who does us proud,' she bade those young men farewell.

Now, the knight group’s core was largely composed of women. Because they had to learn to be good brides, the female members had to leave the knight group too. However, some stayed behind, and there were new recruits too.

Because there were more applicants this time round, the knight group grew larger.

In the next three years, when the young men from the knight group began excelling as junior officers, their achievements drew the attention of the high-ranking officers.

When the knight group graduated, when the roses bloomed, commanders from various armies came looking for future subordinates. However, their eyes were on the male graduates, since there was no place for females in the military.

Because of that, Pina decided to form a proper knight band, composed mostly of females and some males (mostly higher-ranked noble boys and some experienced veterans Pina picked herself), and with some additional troops, they became the 'Order of the Rose Knights'.

The Order of the Rose Knights received the blessing of noble society and the court, but for the most part they played the part of honor guards, guardians for noblewomen, and ceremonial occasions, but they had no combat experience.

And then, things in the Empire changed.

Things being as they were, the Order of the Rose Knights could no longer languish in the rear echelons. Under the command of Pina, who thirsted for actual combat, they raised flags of red, white and yellow roses, and marched down the Appian Way.

They could hardly bear to look upon Italica as it was besieged by bandits.

Arrows rained upon the city from the outside, past the city walls and onto the outer ring of houses. The bodies of the bandits and the defenders of Italica littered the ground on both sides of the city walls, and the ground was painted scarlet with dried blood.

Those men who still had strength were rushing back and forth to put out fires. The small ones could be extinguished with water, but the buildings burning in earnest had to be abandoned.

The women tried to help the moderately- or critically-injured, while the children collected scattered weapons and arrows.

The lightly-injured people buried the dead, using shovels to dig mass graves in the outskirts of the city. Normally, they would have buried them properly, but there were too many corpses, so they did away with the ceremony and just put them in the ground. The bandits’ bodies were simply dumped into a deep ditch.

In this way, the soldiers, the merchants, the barmaids, the men, the women, the elderly, the children, everyone in the city came out to help. Anyone would be tired if they had to keep working like this amidst the pitched battle of the afternoon.

'Your Highness...may we, may we take a break?'

An old man, who represented the citizens, asked that of the supervising Pina in a small voice.

Everyone looked tired, and she understood their feelings. However, now they had to quickly bury the dead, put out the burning houses and watch towers, as well as repairing the city gates and barricades.

Pina knew the importance of these things, and so she turned an annoyed look onto the old man asking for a rest.

'The bandits haven’t given up yet. Once they rally themselves, they’ll immediately attack again. We can’t count on destroyed city gates and barricades to protect us; it’ll be even more tiring.'

'But, but...'

The old man must have thought Pina was being an unreasonable tyrant. Their positions and perspectives were different. It would seem that expecting them to understand was a naive dream she had.

'I’m not asking you. This is an order.' she then turned to her oldest subordinate, 'Gray, how are the city gates, can we fix them?'

Gray, who was keeping track of the gate’s condition, turned to Pina.

'Your Highness, in my opinion, it is beyond repair. The bolt is completely destroyed,'

'Then what should we do?' she asked matter-of-factly, wanting the best options possible.

'Why not tear it down and jam up the entrance?'

They could enter and leave via the small side doors. After all, they would not be moving carriages and wagons through the main gate. If they could open the side doors to move in and out, then blocking up the main entrance ought to be fine.

'Good. Make it so.'

Gray directed the citizens to gather their sturdy furniture and pile it against the gate.

'They might burn it down. Will that be all right?'

Gray shrugged and said that if it started burning, they might as well toss more wood in.

Pina thought about it, and nodded. After all, a burning fence was a great barrier.

Pina looked back, and raised her head to the top of the wall.

'Norma! How’s your side?'

On top of the wall, Norma was surveying the outside with a bow in hand. He looked back and replied, 'No enemies so far!'

'Stay alert, don’t slack off. Who knows when they’ll come back.'

Norma nodded, ignoring the rills of blood flowing down his forehead, and ordered his subordinates to keep their eyes peeled.

'Come, come, you should be hungry, right? We’ve prepared food.'

The speaker was one of the maids from the Count’s household, who was driving a wagon with a big pot on it. She brought milk and barley porridge, as well as black bread. Neither was particularly delicious, but an empty stomach was the best seasoning for poor food.

Pina was struck by the smell of the food and felt that working while hungry wouldn’t help things so she ordered them to eat in shifts. Afterwards, she felt that she should eat too, and so she went to Countess Formal’s home.

Because the guards and other men were out guarding the city walls, the Count’s home was practically devoid of people, and she was not greeted by anyone.

However, not everyone was gone. There were several large cauldrons in the residence’s courtyard, filled with barley porridge or baking black bread. All the maids were helping out.

In the end, someone came to greet Pina. It was the Countess' old butler and the head maid.

'Your Highness, welcome.'

'Mm. Forgive me, but do you have anything to eat or drink?'

As she finished speaking to the head maid, Pina sat on the sofa like it was her own home.

The butler who stood by the side poured a silver goblet of wine for Pina.

'Your Highness, it seems we are saved.'

'Not yet. Those fellows will come by for another round.'

'Must we fight them? Maybe we could negotiate.'

'You want to avoid a fight? Simple. Open the gate and give them all your money and food.'

The old butler, who was averse to combat, sighed as he heard Pina speak.

'After they plunder everything you have, they’ll kill all the men. The young women will be taken as slaves, but before that, they’ll probably...no, they’ll definitely be violated. And the bandits will probably want to gang-rape pretty girls like me. I could handle one, maybe two, but I don’t think I could stay sane after 50 or 100. What do you think will happen to Myui-sama then?'

'M-Myui-sama is only eleven years old!'

'Who knows, some of the bandits might like them young or no, they’ll definitely have some sick freaks like that among them. So, do you want to pray that there aren’t and open the gates to them?'

Sweat poured down the butler’s head, and he whined:

'Your, Your Highness. Please, please don’t scare me.'

'Then all we can do is fight, right? Trying to negotiate with these animals is pointless. That is a path to destruction. All we can do is grit our teeth and resist to the bitter end.'

Pina gulped down the wine.

With a satisfied 'Whew!', she helped herself to the black bread and barley porridge. However, after a mouthful, she frowned.

'So little and it’s bland too?'

The head maid sternly shook her head and spoke: 'Your Highness, when one is fatigued, their stomachs will be weak as well. Consuming rich foods in that condition will only do harm to one’s body.'

Pina accepted the head maid’s comments without complaint. Come to think of it, the Count’s maids were making food without any sign of fear, and she herself did not remembering ordering them to do so. Whose instructions were those? She could tell that the old butler was a lily-livered coward. Then, was it the old maid?

As she thought about this, Pina asked the old maid a question.

'Have you been through something like this before?'

'I once lived in the town of Rosa.'

The town of Rosa had once been attacked by the Empire. Although they beat back the Imperial Army, their government collapsed and they were finally taken by the Empire. It was now a ruin.

That maid must have been in Rosa during that battle. Warfare was not limited to bows, magic and swords. Raising morale, distributing weapons and rations were also ways to fight.

In that sense, the old maid was a combat veteran.

The lady of the house was young, and could not be counted on. So the reason why the maids could soldier on without panicking must have been because of the old maid.

Pina ate until she was nearly full, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

'Then, I shall go rest in a guest room. If anything happens, bring the messenger directly to me.'

As she finished speaking to the old maid, a playful gleam came into Pina’s eye and she decided to mess with her.

'What would you do if I did not wake up?'

  
Said the old maid: 'Why, I would dump water on your head and invite you to rise.'

She had a very creepy smile on her face.

Pina laughed, and said she wasn’t interested in bathing in bed as she headed to the guest room.

However, in the end it was the feeling of cold water on her face that woke her up.

As she wiped her face, she angrily donned her armor over her wet clothes.

'What happened? Is it the enemy?'

Gray felt that Pina’s drenched red hair looked exceptionally fetching, but he held his tongue because of the emergency. Instead, he began his report.

'We don’t know if they’re friend or foe.'

As the unknown party approached, the battle-ready soldiers and civilians peeked at them from crenellations in the city walls or the gaps in the roadblocks.

'Your Highness, you can get a good view from here.'

A farmer holding a steel hoe made a small hole in one of the roadblocks.

Through the small viewing aperture she saw what looked like four-wheeled wagons, but they were not pulled by horses or cows.

Pina knew about siege weapons called 'covered wagons', which were essentially giant boxes pushed along by horses, cattle or soldiers from the inside. She wondered if the three vehicles in front were covered wagons.

On closer inspections, their wheels seemed to be made of some kind of cloth or leather.

If that were the case, even if they could stop arrow fire, boiling water or molten lead, they could not avoid being smashed by heavy rocks. The troublesome one would be the vehicle in the back. It did not look like it was made of wood, but rather, it was sheathed in metal. But she's never seen green metal before. And that wagon has round, small clear crystals at front(the lights). What's its purpose?

There were people inside that armored wagon. The roof seemed to have something like an arbalest on top of it, and it seemed protected against arrows or thrown rocks.

Still, however exquisite their weapons were, weapons alone could not take a city.

Siege weapons were meaningful because they were used to take the city. However, she could see no enemies within her field of view. They did not seem to want to break down the roadblocks either.

If the siege weapons were there to lower morale, they should be making threatening moves, but they did nothing of the sort, so she could not tell what the other side wanted.

'Norma?!'

'No other enemies.'

Norma replied as though he knew what Pina was going to say.

There were spotty...no, they wore dark green clothing with brown and light green splotches, and similarly colored cloth helmets on their heads.

It was hard to tell if they were carrying weapons or magic staves, but from their stern expressions and sharp glares, these people had power that could not be ignored.

'Friend or foe?! If you are a friend, then come out!'

Norma shouted loudly, while Pina, Italica’s defenders and the citizens all held their breath.

After a while, the back door of one of the covered wagons opened.

A young woman about her age, clearly a civilian came out but...what skimpy outfit! She wore a rose-colored, sleeveless form-fitting shirt with a white scarf and a blue skirt that barely went past her hips, and brown boots. Seems normal...until this.

The next girl emerged from it. She seemed to be 13 to 15 years old. Judging by the long robe and the magic staff she was carrying, she was instantly recognizable as a mage.

The staff seemed to be made of wood...which meant she was an orthodox mage of the Lindon school. If that was the case, she should be skilled with attack spells and spell combat despite her young age.

In the previous attack, the bandits had not fielded any mages. That might have been why the defenders could hold out as long as they did, but if the bandits now had a mage on their side, the battle would be much harder.

Pina clucked her tongue as she thought about the difficult battle that lay ahead.

The next is a young boy but he has weird clothing, and wielded a metal staff instead of a wooden one. Two mages?! Pina really dreaded this now...and this boy has a coated staff! Those are expensive for mage standards!

The next to alight was a girl of around 16, wearing strange clothes, just like the first girl. But it covered more leg and her shoes are laced in white and red colors with a red neck piece.

Her clothes clung to her frame, showing off the curves of her body. Because the clothes were a little too small, they exposed the snow-white skin of her back and belly, setting the men’s imagination afire.

As a woman, Pina felt that she had correctly divined the purpose of those clothes.

The problem was this girl’s long, pointed ears. She was an elf, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

No good, the enemy had Elves in addition to mages. She heard that Elves were, without exception, excellent spirit-summoners. Of note were those who could summon the wind spirits to create bolts of lightning that could wipe out an entire platoon. Even a full knight company would have trouble defeating both Lindon-style mages and an Elf using spirit magic.

Should she try taking them down while they were off guard? Sniping them with bows might work...

While she thought of ways to take down the two of them, after she saw the girl alight from the vehicle, her damp clothes suddenly turned ice cold.

She wore priest’s clothing, made of black silk and edged in purple lace.

She was a young girl who wore a headdress of black gauze over her black hair.

'That, that’s Rory Mercury!'

She was an agent of the god of death, judgement, madness and war — an Apostle of Emroy.

Because the Emperor counted as the highest religious official in the Empire, he could speak with Apostles during national religious events. As such, she had the chance to see the Apostles of the god Emroy, which was why Pina could recognize her.

'Is that the legendary Rory the Reaper? Although it’s the first time I’ve seen her, she looks like the young lady in the Count’s residence...'

Indeed, Rory looked much younger than the mage girl and the Elf girl.

However, her slender limbs were easily holding a halberd that looked heavier than herself, and she thumped it into the earth as she came.

'Don’t be fooled by her looks, she’s a monster that’s over 900 years old.'

Before the Empire was formed, while this world was in chaos, there were already unaging 'demigods', called Apostles. Even so, Rory was the second youngest among these Apostles.

An Apostle, mages and an Elf...Pina would rather flee than think of fighting the three of them.

'However, what’s an Apostle of Emroy doing with a bunch of bandits?'

Pina shook her head at Gray’s question.

'You can’t judge these people like that.'

Normal human values did not apply to Apostles. They cared nothing for the Emperor or the Senate’s laws, or even the thing called justice. It might not be wrong to say they sneered at them. That was Pina’s worried explanation.

'Whether the Gods exist has nothing to do with good or evil. People pray to them, but bad things still happen. One can get sick even if one lives a virtuous life and a cruel tyrant can still live a long time. All these have nothing to do with prayer or reverence. Gods are beings that humans can’t understand. Or rather, humans can’t understand the motivations of the Gods and some people say the Gods must be crazy.'

After hearing Pina’s thoughts, Gray’s brow was slick with sweat. He muttered, 'If her Holiness hears that, we’ll be in trouble...'

'Oh yes. These people style themselves as the Gods’ messengers. If you say Gods are completely insane and incomprehensible, then there’s no purpose for them to exist.'

In a polytheistic world, the faiths did not differentiate between good, evil, orthodoxy or heresy. If one tired of one god, then one could worship another. However, the priesthood was a religious organization that enjoyed certain privileges and power. Anyone who denigrated the gods would become a target for them.

'I didn’t hear that, I didn’t hear that...'

Gray shook his head at Pina from behind her. Then, Pina peered outside through the gap.

'Oh, they’re here.'

She looked to the front of the gate once more. The mage boy seems to be the head of the group was approaching them. He looks like a noble or royal with his looks and choice of wear however strange it looked as its not fashion known to the empire. But its still luxurious-looking with very fine, elaborate embroidery.

'We are not attackers. We came here for trade though we certainly did not expect the current situation.' he spoke in a clear voice. 'We are fully aware of the town's duress so as a form of good will that we do not mean any harm,' he raised his staff, 'We will fix the gate and damaged walls!' and in a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded them in two blinks...and when they looked...

'Your highness! The Gate!' Gray cried as he looked at the repaired gate as if today did not happen. 'Its like its brand new!'

'The damages on the walls are all gone!' Norma yelled.

They can only stare in dumbfounded disbelief but the civilians cheered, morale rising fast. So the furniture was removed.

(The civilians were happy to get their furniture back, those things are costly!)

Pina let them in since can they stop mages, an elf and Rory Mercury? Moreover what are the abilities of the people in the wagon?

'So you say you're here for trade?' Pina asked them.

'Yes. We're here to trade Blue Wyvern scales in three sacks for meat.' said the lone civilian among them. She seems to be a polite, soft-spoken person. 'We came with an escort as a precaution.'

'Er, who are those men in green?'

'Oh, them?' the boy cheerfully said, 'They're newcomers from Alnus beyond the Gate!'

Pina and her retinue paled.

Two legions sent into the other side, NONE survived.

And some of them are here?

Just what is their military capable of?

For now she'll play things by ear.

'They're a friendly, hospital bunch as long as they're not crossed.' the boy continued. 'By the looks of things we'll be spending the night here since with a bandit group that size with horses, it'd be bad to go out after buying and selling.'

Well, that made sense.

'After that, please go to Countess Myui's Mansion, I wish to talk there.'

'Oh sure! I'm doing business with the young lady lately, I'm a familiar face there.'

Business? What business??


	5. Sparks of Flames

'Well, we got in without incident.' said Itami. 'But Kasumi-san, that was nerve-wracking even if we agree that they'll relax upon seeing you first.' said Itami as they were outside a Trade Shop Lelei said her master knows so they could get in easily without having to get a schedule.

'Well, its just psychology isn't it? And a kunoichi must use her looks to get enemies to relax their guard. Its sexist, but it works.' said Kasumi.

'That's true...ninja would use anything, even common sense and logic just to get the job done.'

'But still, I can't believe three sacks of scales are worth so much...that's adventure life for you.' said Kurata.

'Well, we did get told that the wealthy buys them as armor. And species alone determines the price.' said Tomita. 'And because the capital breeds Blue Wyverns as mounts for dragon riders, its fairly affordable but forging is very tricky...tougher than metal that these scales may as well be biological Tungsten.'  
'No shit.' Kurata agreed. 'They said all that its 13 Denari per medium-sized scale and 17 Denari per large scale of the blue breed and they got 200 of the things, plus claws and bones used for expensive medicine...I still can't get my head wrapped about the conversion rates and Math was never my strong point.'

'Its 4000 Denari and that equates to 4 gold Sinkus.' said Rory. 'That's huge money and Harry always buys a whole animal pre-butchered for 30 Denari. If a kilogram is 50 Clou...'

'The whole animal depending on cuts, would cost over a million yen.' said Furuta. 'Ma Nuga is worth more than Kobe and Matsusaka Beef in Japan by 20% because its very tender and flavorful despite not even being marbled with fat, great for muscles and very heart-friendly with no disease to speak of according to our researchers that we had a secret breeding program after buying four matured animals right?'

'Yeah. Breeding Ma Nuga with our Wagyu somehow and reinforcing pregnancy via In Vitro. The bulls into the female Ma Nuga.' said Itami. 'Because unlike cows, Ma Nuga can carry four calves a year as opposed to a cow's only one. The scientists are hoping to breed cows that can make four a pop. Even two a pop would be very welcome.'

'Yeah...'

The mages came out with a sack of money.

'We got the money.' said Harry. 'We can now go to Countess Myui's mansion.'

The mansion is very...european-esque.

'Wow...you're not kidding when you said the culture is ala vegetable stew...you might not be the first Earthling to be here Harry.' said Itami as the JSDF and Kasumi stared at the architecture and gardens.

'I figure as much. The first citizens of the empire most likely came from BC Era and then the next batch is from the 18th to 19th century.' Harry quipped. 'But let's not dwell on history, the princess wants a chat.'

'What kind of person is the princess anyway?' Kurata asked him.

'From word of mouth, as a child 10th in succession, she used to be a cheeky, prankster tomboy...until she got inspired to start a Knight Game among her fellow royal and noble children that she led. Since it instilled discipline, manners, removed picky habits, can endure harsh conditions and reinforced filial piety by siblinghood, the nobility highly approved of her idea of play time she's gotten great reputation...until eventually, they got actual Knight Training as Pina wants. But because in this world, they believe ladies have no place in the military thus often used as bodyguards and such.'

'That'd mean she's an inexperienced fighter who just got her first taste of combat and faced reality for the first time.' Kasumi mused.

'Exactly. Games are games where all ideals are that it was a good thing they got actual skill training and what to expect in an attack. But I bet they never bled till now either. She's 19 this year.' he said as humanoid maids came out that got them gasping and Kurata...found his paradise.

'Wow!!'

'Since all men are gone, they're Countess Formal's bodyguards, not just maids.' Harry grinned. 'They're reliable and trustworthy around a young lady who they can guard every minute without awkward gender issues or fear of a male employee daring to go above his station and jump on his female employer or fellow lady employees just for feeling horny.' his group did a spit-take as the humanoids twitched with a forced smile at the mere idea. 'That DOES happen you know. From left to right, the Warrior Bunnies are Delilah and Mamina, the Medusa is Aurea, Leopardess Persia, Dragonesses Chara and Mimone. There's more but they can't leave their posts.'

'Harry, do you have more candies for us?' yup, the humanoids like Harry.

'Yup, I got more this time!'

'Er, I thought you're selling to Countess Myui?' Lelei asked him. Does he sell to them too?

'She shares with her employees. She's very kind and generous to her servants since she and her sisters grew up being kind to them, having no racial bias in their blood. Her father the late Count welcomed all humanoids in his domain upon taking over since the Empire went invading where they went and are driven off their homelands so they're very protective of the little lady.'

'Oh...'

'Well, let's deal with her highness. Wonder what she wants.' Itami wondered.

Upon being escorted to the conference room with Myui present, the little girl lit up at Harry's presence.

'Harry!' she glomped Harry, bowling him over in a comical way. The JSDF got worried about Harry's mental state as he HATES any form of physical contact but to their surprise, he's fine with it. Maybe there's conditions? 'Do you got more?' she asked excitedly, expecting her wares.

'I sure do but for now it can wait since we have a big problem.' said Harry kindly as Myui's face fell.

'Yeah, that.' Myui deflated. 'I hope we can make it through...all our soldiers are gone...they've been at it since yesterday it was lucky Princess Pina came for my lessons, she could rally a militia and lead everyone or we're all dead by now.'

For the JSDF and Kasumi, seeing how resigned she was to such a fate was a little hard on them.

'We'll talk about that now.' said Princess Pina. 'Please take a seat everyone.' she said.

Pina had to describe the newcomers and one of them, was recognizable to her ward.

Apparently, Harry Potter is a Research Sage and a Shopkeeper of his own products living in Coda but ever since being evacuated by the Japanese due to the threat of the Flame Dragon, he has been staying with them with other mages and an elf as refugees while the rest went to their relatives in other towns, and Rory Mercury so seeing them all fit and makes sense. He sells meat to them in exchange for high-quality sweets as he has no use for Japanese Money that's worthless in their world and buying meat from Italica, and he sells his sweets to her ward for money to buy meat. He would also perform repairs on the mansion if ever called, even tailoring dresses as long as they give him the material for a discount in his work.

Then there's his reputation in Rondel, the world's youngest Senior Researcher and responsible for mass market of new products endorsed by Merchants lately, some of which she herself enjoyed. He's capable of magic, but doesn't seem to pursue Magical Patents, intent on discovering products instead. But to this day, nobody knows who educated him, where he's from, things like that. He just came wearing his own version of white academic robes and signed himself up for presentation with his coated staff he was a famous celebrity because he stood out too much, and dumped so many discoveries in just one day he can effectively be a no-show for the rest of his life while money rains for him. All his books about his researches, at least the originals, were worth two Suwani for their unique, more efficient and sturdier binding. His handwriting was also very neat and legible but the worth of the copies made depends once a book copier is done with their own unique way of binding and their own handwriting there was a loooong line of Sages and Merchants wanting a copy, and there's a long waiting list and they do NOT tolerate line-cutters or be met with magical attacks.

Illegibly-written books are worthless even if they spend hours copying it. Angry readers would mob the copier thus books had to be carefully-written. Since copiers always charge three Sinkus when authors sell books, that means authors actually earn less per book copied. But the thicker the books the more they cost...and all Harry's books are said to be 900 pages apiece so unlike most authors, Harry actually earns more he's basically set for life, add the fact he's a merchant...safe to say, any woman who marries him will be dang lucky.

And so...

A strategy meeting commenced, before having an early dinner, having to be stuffed, before being given rations because its a looong night, wrapped in cloth.

'Here you go.' said a pair of young catgirls that got Kurata squealing on how 'schweet' they looked. 'Master Harry asked us to make you rations for a long night-nya! Take care!'

'Its three per people nya!' said another.

'Thanks ladies.' Harry smiled kindly. 'Here's hoping we get through the night.'

'With Priestess Rory around we don't worry at all nya!'

'Oh my, that's confidence.' Rory giggled at the young kittens who looked up to her with confidence in her, tails swishing happily. 'We'll be off now!'

'We gotta hurry before Kurata goes out of control.' said Kuribayashi wryly, Kurata now looking like eager to jump a girl. More specifically, catgirls.

After the soldiers did the defensive layouting using terminology they don't understand at all...

'Hey Itami...' Rory asked him. 'Why are you helping out the princess of the empire who is technically your enemy?'

To Itami, the Empire was his enemy.

If they went by the reasoning of “The enemy of the enemy is my friend”, it would not be strange to take the bandits as allies, but Itami did not do that.

Pina was an Imperial Princess defending Count Formal’s family. Because of that, she had negotiated with Itami and asked for his help.

Rory was there too, but since she couldn’t stand Pina’s presence, she left shortly after.

And then, Itami agreed to 'the protection of the people of Italica'. Officially, they could fight together because they had the same objective of defending Italica.

Even so, she still could not understand why Itami was taking orders from an enemy princess. After all, he should have expected that the south gate would become a forlorn hope and the site of a fierce battle.

'Yeah, her dad's the one who's responsible for the Ginza Incident this summer right?' Harry piped up. 'Moreover as we're no soldiers, are her tactics even workable?'

'Ara, interested in our motives?' Itami piped up good-naturedly, having trouble installing NV Gear into his helmet. Rory, out of amusement in his struggle, shrugged in a 'Stop kidding me' way, offered to hold it for him while he installed it while kneeling in front of her to be at height level.

'Emroy is the God of War.' said Rory. 'He does not condemn the killing of people. For that reason alone, motive is essential. Deceit and falsehood contaminates the soul.'

'For now, thanks to Harry repairing the gates, walls and barricades, as well as taking and fixing spent arrows its workable.' said Itami. 'As for Rory's question, its a little heartbreaking to see a young landlord-in-training to just accept death even if she's scared of it as her land is defenseless so if only for her, I want to protect this town.' he said with no iota of hesitation. 'As for that princess, its better to get along with us than cross us.'

'Oh, a psychological threat message.' Kasumi giggled. She had worn her combat fatigues with her long hair in a braid, and asked for a pair of combat short swords for her own use that she actually looks like a ninja now. 'By showing the might of Japan and instill fear in her, she would know not to make an enemy of us.'

Rory grinned psychotically.

'Interesting! How very interesting!' she exclaimed as her lipstick somehow turned purple. She waved her arms wide open. 'Terror! To strike complete terror into the core of that princess!' she cried in glee. 'In that case I'd like to work together!' she smiled as she curtsied. 'This is the most fun I've had in a long while!' she squealed.

'What about you Harry?' Itami asked him. 'You were rather...weird around the princess.'

'Weird?'

'Like you're looking at her while deciding on something.'

'Ah, I was reading her mind.' said Harry. 'To see if she's worth the trouble. She's naive and idealistic, believing in the superiority of the Empire as it was how she was raised, so its time to teach her a lesson that in war, things never go as planned like strategy games on a game board. Warriors always improvise as in war, the true victors are those who survived as its the survivors who writes the history books with bias as they go, conveniently altering truth with a little bit of fiction while sweeping inconvenient truths under the rug.' he said with a rather nihilistic smile.

Yup, they thought. That tends to happen a lot.

'Teach her that war is a terrifying thing to behold so she'll grow the hell up. And I'm interested in her survival as she is the key for future improved rights of women like back in Earth. Women's rights are still so little here in this world in the case of humans even if you're rich but in the end, you're little more than property and a plaything but with her attitude, things may just change. And she's a rare royal who aims for a fair government...assuming she's somehow got lucky to sit on the throne but she can still stir a revolution. We can influence her if we do things right as if Itami's plan of scaring her succeeds, she'll do anything to avoid Japan's hit list.'

'Oh! That's interesting too!' Rory perked. 'So she's your tool for revolution of women's rights!' Rory knows full well how Earth works that she wonders if women getting better rights will become a reality before she becomes a goddess.

'Exactly, but we need to make her dance to our tune first, starting with tonight.'

Itami wasn't sure who's scarier. Rory or him?

Unknown to him, Kasumi's wondering the same thing. She was glad Harry is their ally but if made an enemy, he's dangerous due to how his mind works.

For Lelei being a human, the mere idea that women having better rights was a wondrous idea. If she wasn't a Sage, she'd be learning how to spin, weave, tailor clothes, chores and cooking and she'd be a young wife by now as its all women can do, if you're not a shopkeeper, maid, or working in fabric factories and being farm gleaners. But even then, before meeting the JSDF and obtaining opportunity through Kasumi, she long gave up on having curves like her sister much less have a man interested in her. In fact, she bathes naked by the village well every two days, not a man, not even a boy her age looks at her as if nothing happened because she was so skinny, flat as a boy and no curves to speak of and she's 15. But now, she's starting to have 'some mounds' so maybe the diet and workout actually works...

For Tuka, her culture was different. What they don't know is that Fairy Elves enjoyed these rights in their own community though they're not allowed to do back-breaking labor. But everything else was fair game. They can learn combat skills and even hold rank in their own military hierarchy as well as Elven Tribe Politics. So she was rather stunned that human women barely had rights as Harry implied the mere idea terrified her.

'Well, let's head to our respective posts for now.' said Itami. 'Princess assigned you to the East Gate.'

'Jeez, why just me?!'

'Because you're acquainted with a noble.'

Harry grumbled.

'You're late!' Pina chastised as Harry appeared in a blink.

'We got a last-minute preparation on the south side they needed my help in.' Harry lied while smiling rather impishly, unfazed by Pina's scolding. 'Bandits they may be but they're once, regular troops. They have the advantage of surprise attacks and the idea of 'when' they'll show up. For all we know while we stay awake all night like idiots, they're enjoying a good snooze to be perky for tonight's fight.'

'That's...!' Hamilton Uno Ror, Pina's right-hand woman choked out at the unfairness of it all.

'That happens sometimes.' said Grey, agreeing with him. 'Its a scenario we should expect.'

'In war, no such thing as flawless ideas. What only matters is who lives and who dies while making sure you won't die.' Harry shrugged while sitting around as if he's at home. 'You act based on what's available and do what you can to live. The true winners are those who survives as its them writing history. Its that simple.' he said as a paperbacked issue of W.I.T.C.H appeared when he flicked his wrist. The comic was written in the beginning of the 21st century but its out of circulation now but its still alive in the internet's comic sites that all they had to do, was enlarge and print it for him but as its a bit pricey, he tends to give whoever gives him W.I.T.C.H 3kg meat to break even.

'Well, get some rest. Standing for hours will make your knees and feet weary they'll hurt in the fighting later and cost you via distraction.'

As much as the younger knights wanted to protest as its not proper knight manners, Grey put his foot down, agreeing with Harry.

'...what's that? That's a rather colorful book in flimsy parchment.' Grey noted. 'It even has pictures!'

'Oh, this? I bought it off Japan, trading them meat for a book.' said Harry. 'This is called a story book due to how it looks.' he showed them what comics are while imposing empire language on the speech bubbles. 'Its expensive but its a great read.'

'Incredible, I can't believe these types of books exist!' Norma gasped as the knights looked at the book in awe.

'Well, we'd have to be skilled in art to make this...its even harder work than writing down books. If paper is cheap in Japan which is why books are cheaper to the point it costs a family meal for five in a luxury restaurant, paper here is criminally-costly.' Harry shuddered. 'Its a profitable market with the target market being teenagers who'd want to read this.'

'I wish we have something like this...' Hamilton moaned, wanting one. Japan must be full of wonderful things if they even have story books...

'Again, be a good story-teller and at art with a lot of patience for coloring. Just so you know, if Book Copiers work on this alone,' he said, waving his book at them, '-they'd probably charge three Suwanies due to how difficult the task would be.'

All blood left their heads at the mere idea.

'I think I'd rather build my house and live in retirement with that money.' said Grey flatly.

Hours went by that a late dinner had to be eaten with hot soup to stay awake and nothing came yet.

'Nothing yet?!' Pina fumed.

The time came at 3 am...when flame arrows started raining on them that Harry created a loud alarm ringing noise by raising his staff that alerted the whole town...

At the South Gate...

'An alarm clock?!' Nishino gasped out.

'That's no alarm clock, that's a signal its started!' Kuwahara cried.

'Yeah, I'm seeing raining lights over there...' Kuribayashi agreed.

'Flame arrows...they really thought this through.' said Kasumi. 'If this wasn't a town made out of rock, the damages would be much worse.' she fretted.

They also got a message that nobody plans on storming the South Gate.

* * *

 

The officers of the JGSDF Special Region Expeditionary Force Headquarters, most of them field-grade, were heatedly debating each other. If things went poorly, it might even break out into a fistfight, and cue Disciplinary Sanctions.

Hazama looked at his subordinates, and thought that they had probably held it in for a long time.

Many members of the JGSDF Special Region Expeditionary Force were bored and restless. After all, there had been nothing for them to do after they came here.

For example, there were the tasks they were doing now, which would be base defense, dispatching small recon teams to gather information for future planning, fine tuning the unit’s operational standards, all of which were largely administrative tasks.

As for base defense, there had only been a few live engagements in total, and the enemy’s movements and strength were completely unknown. So under normal circumstances, they would maintain perimeter security, build up the base, or maintain their personal equipment.

As such, the responsibility for defending the base was given to the 5th Combat Group, while the offensively-oriented 1st and 4th Combat Groups repeated their combat drills day after day in the base.

By the way, the 2nd and 3rd Combat Groups were not on this side of the Gate, while the 6th Combat Group and beyond were not fully formed yet.

At the present time, the Ministry of Defense was slowly rearranging troop deployments, citing that there was no need to mobilize everyone since they were not planning a full-scale invasion. The additional mention of 'operational budget' silenced all dissent because the second those words are mentioned, they would not shell out more than they want to under that excuse and be stubborn about it.

These restless men must have been intensely jealous after hearing that a certain recon team had 'Encountered a dragon', and 'Escaped a dragon and saved innocent civilians.'

In the homeland, where life was peaceful and nothing of mention was happening, they could endure it. However, this side of the Gate was a battlefield, and the artillery and anti-aircraft artillery teams could be proud of their showing in battle, while the infantrymen eagerly discussed the tension before firing and the feeling of pulling a trigger. The engineers, on the other hand, were busy building walls and roads, and their uniforms were constantly stained with mud.

And yet, some people were given missions where they could win glory, while they themselves...

Their twisted feelings, combined with the daily boredom of the 1st and 4th Combat Groups’ lives, rotted the men’s hearts. The officers who led these men had been infected by their restlessness as well.

And then, like manna from heaven, Itami’s request for reinforcements came in.

The personnel who got word of this were overjoyed, and naturally there was a noisy and boisterous response from the troops.

Itami’s request could be summarized thusly:

  
**(0) Within the past month, a group of deserters from the enemy armed forces’ central command**   
**has committed acts of plunder, violence, arson and wanton murder within the Italica domain. Several**   
**villages have fallen prey to them and many lives have been lost and now the Trading Capital Town  
itself has been targeted.**

**3rd Recon Platoon was attacked while attempting to visit the town of Italica. The defenders have tried**   
**their best to mount a defensive battle, but losses have been heavy. A second large-scale attack is**   
**coming soon.**

**By the request of the town’s representative, Pina Co Lada, we have accepted the duty of providing**   
**security and protection for the local population. Please send help immediately.**

**(0) The deserters from the enemy’s armed forces’ central command, also known as 'bandits', are heavily**   
**-armed by the standards of the Special Region. We have confirmed the presence of cavalry, infantry**   
**and bowmen in numbers exceeding 600. The exact abilities of their mages focus on Wind Spirit Magic**   
**for deflecting projectiles such as arrows and rocks.**

**(0) The city has no ability to eliminate these 'bandits', and although the local authorities as represented**   
**by Countess Formal’s family have already submitted a request for reinforcements to higher authorities,**   
**they will take a minimum of three days to arrive.**

In other words, this was the perfect opportunity to save innocent civilians in the name of justice, beat the crap out of the bad guys, relieve their restlessness, and gain live combat experience!

The colonels stomped their leather shoes as they argued fiercely beside Gen. Hazama.

Col. Kamo of the 1st Combat Group must have been tired of the endless arguments, because he came before Gen. Hazama saying, 'Please! Let us go!'

The 1st Combat Group was a combined-arms unit, built around a company of infantry, supported by artillery, AAA, tank, engineer, signals, sanitations, weapons and logistics platoons.

'Our 101st Reinforced Squadron is at full strength and mission-ready! We’re ready to go at any time!'

Behind Col. Kamo, Ltc. Tsuge stood up as well, saying something very troublesome. It was troublesome because he had gathered his men before the order to move out had been given. At this moment they were probably in full battle gear and running laps.

'No, if we take our time jogging along the ground, we’ll take too long to get there. Under these conditions, only we can get there in time. Commander, please order the 4th Combat Group into action.'

Col. Kengun said this as he strode forward. The 4th Combat Group was a helicopter-centric aerial combat group...in other words, an American-style air cavalry unit.

'We’ve prepared the amplifiers and speakers, as well as Wagner CDs,' said Ltc. Youga of the 401st Squadron.

'Very good, Ltc. Youga,' Kengun nodded. It seemed Kengun wanted to bring him along too.

'...'

Hazama pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it slightly. They went as far as preparing background music for their assault even!

What should he do with them, these guys...were they possessed by the spirit of Colonel Kilgore? Maybe their brains had rotted away...

Even so, he had no choice but to send reinforcements immediately or the 3rd Recon Team is dead as their equipment isn't enough for over 600 armored men and it would be shameful to rely mostly on Harry, Lelei, Tuka and Rory who basically have limitless ammo and divine stamina and nobody has any idea what Kasumi can do. That being the case, the fast-moving 4th Combat Group would be the best choice.

Hazama gave Kengun his orders.

Col. Kamo and Ltc. Tsuge, among others, stood still as though bearing mute witness to the end of the world. Conversely, Kengun and Youga were all smiles.

'And what are you going to play?'

'The Warsaw Philharmonic Orchestra, of course.'

As he watched the two of them leave, Hazama could guess what the two of them would be like in a few hours.


	6. Sing the Song of War

3:00 am...

In the darkness before dawn, the bandit archers launched flame arrows at the eastern gate.

At the eastern gate was the knight Norma Co Igloo.

Under Norma’s direction, the sentries and militia returned fire with their bows. Though they were called militia, they were farmers who had never touched a bow in their lives and expecting accuracy from them was impossible. However, their arrow fire would suppress the enemy and might even cause a casualty or two.

In this way, the battle became an exchange of arrows for a time.

The soldiers, the farmers, the broken men who had become bandits, they all screamed and fell.

Between the archers marched footmen in armor and carrying sturdy shields. They pressed close to the wall. Their uniforms were varied while their shields were of different sizes and shapes, which suggested that they were of mixed origins.

Against them the stout grocery shop aunties and the older children hurled rocks, or poured cauldrons of molten lead down on them. These weapons were more effective and destructive than the inaccurate bow volleys.

Below the walls, the bandits raised their shields in an attempt to protect themselves from the storm of arrows and rocks raining down on them. Even if they were shot by arrows, knocked out by rocks, or burned alive by boiling oil, they did not retreat.

They must have wanted to expend the hatred and frustration they felt at not being able to attack Alnus against this place, and they rammed the eastern gate with huge logs.

As for the bandits, for the remnants of the defeated coalition army, the Battle of Alnus was not a battle.

Without having even glimpsed their enemy, without knowing what was going on, their own people had simply fallen over. The hatred for the Empire which had cruelly kept them in ignorance of their foe, their grudges against the useless commanders who could only urge them forward to their deaths, these feelings were deeply carved into their hearts.

Without commanders, without comrades, without allegiance, without supplies, without food, they wandered around in the wilderness, and in the end, they had become bandits, without even their homes. Soon, others who had suffered as they did came, and their numbers had grown until now.

Their respect for the Empire had become an equal amount of hatred and anger, which ruled their souls.

This was war, which sliced with swords, killed with arrows, burned with fire and trampled with hooves.

This was war, with its rape, its plunder, its massacres, and its deaths.

Indeed, they had made war their motivation. A personal war, a war that could satisfy them. A simple slaughter, a simple spreading of death. The feelings of stabbing, slashing and being stabbed, bathing in one’s opponents’ blood, hugging the cold earth as they died. They threw themselves forward to experience this. If not, the war would be over for them.

Several ladders caught on the city wall.

The bandits raised their shields and climbed them.

Avoiding the arrows that flew at them, the bandits finally reached the top of the wall.

A brave farmer hacked up a ladder even after taking an arrow in the shoulder. The bandits praised his courage as they fired their arrows, cheering for him even as they cut him down.

The ladder that had lost its grip on the wall fell with the soldiers to the ground, along with the farmer that had brought it down.

Even the loud crash as it hit the ground brought a round of cheering.

It was as though they had gone mad at a festival, banging on the shields with their swords and screaming in their own tongues.

This was the song of praise they sang to Emroy, god of war.

The madness of battle was their sacrifice to Emroy and the flames of war, fuelled by the souls of the dead combatants, burned fiercely.

The flame arrows struck the clock tower, which burned wildly out of control against the black of the night.

* * *

 

  
The Apostle, Rory Mercury, was trying to endure it.

She hugged herself to endure it.

Sweat gushed down her forehead.

'Wh-why?'

The spirit of battle that floated around her infected her flesh and penetrated her spirit.

'Why aren’t we going there yet?' she complained.

The flames of war scorched her soul, and sweet movements flowed from her heart and up her swaying spine.

Her arms and legs moved on their own, and she shook like a priestess who was intoxicated by hallucinogenic drugs.

'Huuu...haaa...!'

The pleasure flowing out from inside her nearly brought her to climax, and against the black of night, the demigoddess twisted her body so everyone could see her bewitching form.

'Is she alright?'

Itami and Kasumi wanted to go over to Rory, since they were surprised by her sudden frenzy(Itami thinks) and her getting sexual gratification for some unknown reason(Kasumi thinks), but Lelei and Tuka stopped them.

'It’s because she’s an Apostle...' said Lelei

They did not quite understand, but that seemed to be why Rory was so frustrated.

If she was like this while she was so far away from the battlefield, what would she be like in the center of it?

She would probably see everyone as an enemy and slaughter them all. Nobody would be able to stop her, not even herself. This was because as an Apostle of Emroy, the God of Death, Violence, War and Darkness, anyone who die within those concepts have their souls go to him with Rory as a Gateway, and each passing soul has the effect of sexual pleasure for them. In such a state, approaching them will be a suicidal-stupid idea.

Lelei’s explanation just made the JSDF nervous.

* * *

 

'Bandits should go attack villages! You’re pretty damn bold to attack a town!'

This was Norma the knight’s cry. A rather unfair thing as if Villages aren't even worth protecting that he'd rather they go to villages instead even though humans live there too. However, he had discovered that none of the arrows on his side had hit. Even if all the people on his side were amateurs, he could see that the path of the launched arrows had mysteriously diverted from their targets, as though they were protected by the wind.

"Could it be that the enemy can summon spirits?”

Norma drew his sword and cut down a southern bandit who was scaling the wall. The stricken soldier fell off the wall and to the ground.

However, a bearded bandit from the north tried to hack Norma down from behind.

After intercepting it with his sword, the bandits behind continued attacking the militia on defense. They had spears, clubs, morning stars, twin swords, scimitars and more.

The endless flow of bandits overwhelmed the people of Italica, and they had nowhere to run.

* * *

 

There were some differences in the current situation from Pina’s battle plan.

They had expected the first line of defense to fall, but it had fallen too soon. Now the tops of the city wall were a battleground and the sentries and militia had been forced off.

'We’re too weak. That’s even when you consider the raised morale.'

They’d had expected the enemy to be aware of their schemes and to be on guard for it.

However, in truth the enemy was not on guard at all.

They attacked and attacked, without any tactics or strategy,

And the militia and sentries who took this attack were caught wrong-footed right from the beginning. Thus, they could not pin down the enemy like Pina had hoped. They could not even inflict significant losses.

Still, on the whole, the defenders could still fight.

'Reality is different from what you picture in your head.' Pina, who knew this, was not surprised that her plan had not turned out exactly as she had hoped.

Even if she felt a vague sense of foreboding, like something stuck between her teeth, Pina followed the plan and moved her main fighting strength from the east gate to the defensive barriers they had built in the interior.

The east and northwest gates were reinforced with a second defensive line of berms and fences.

Although a second defensive line sounded good on paper, they had been built with the assumption that the first line would be overrun. So the first line was essentially a sacrifice. A reinforced sacrifice as the Gates and Walls were fixed.

The militia did not understand this when the battle started. However, now they understood that the people manning the gates had been abandoned from the start.

Their allies stood at the berms and other barriers they built behind them, yet none of them stepped forward to help. They were merely watching them fight and die. How many people would not despair after realizing this?

Some people realized this and gave up, swinging their swords wildly until they soon fell.

'Where are the men in green? Where are our reinforcements?!'

They could not possibly come. After all, they had been stationed at the south gate, as fellow sacrifices.

And so, as the townspeople watched, the gate’s last defender finally fell.

Pina had assumed that the bandits would immediately press the attack once they took the east gate, but the bandits did not do so. They raised their swords and spears, and cheered three times. This was a literal sacrifice, after all. After that, the city gates opened slowly, and the cavalry and soldiers from outside entered.

'Understand now princess?' Harry spoke as he was behind her.

'Understand what?' Pina asked him wearily, stress upon her as nothing was going as it should.

'They're killing for the sake of anger and for the sake of killing.' said Harry. 'They are all survivors of your father's Coalition Army against the Japanese who took control of the Gate on their first day here. But instead of a glorious battle, they were met with one-sided slaughter from their far-superior military they can't even run away. Mentally broken by the horror of being slaughtered one-sidedly, angry that they were sent to fight with no information thus their commanders could not do a thing but die, they were the lucky leftovers to survive as 99.5% perished that night. They have nothing now, but insanity and hatred towards the Empire.'

'T-that's...!'

'Understand that this situation, is your father's fault.' Harry told her. 'They want someone to pay for this somehow.'

'If that's so, why attack Italica?!'

'Who supplies the Empire's food? Italica of course. Italica is a farming domain.' said Harry in a lecturing manner as Pina, Hamilton and Grey froze. 'Without Italica, your Empire will run out of food and starve. You can't expect anything from other countries who are just as angry with your father for his ideas that got their killed sons and brothers killed with no idea how and why. He sent them all to a foreign world with intent to invade but no idea what to expect, unaware of the monster on the other side. By taking Italica down, they want you to die a slow miserable death to pay for that day, to pay for sending them all to a slaughter.'

His words deeply affected the young women.

'...you have seen their power.' Grey stated. Harry clearly knows what the Japanese are capable of that he understood these bandits who were once, soldiers of many countries allied to the Empire.

'We have. Us refugees, and these bandits as well.' said Harry. 'We have seen all they have. Safe to say, if they decided to go serious...Sadera won't be standing on the end of their first month alone and call it a day but they thankfully, want information first about this world. That was what enabled you to live this long.'

Pina and Hamilton can only imagine all that now...his words painted a horrible scenario they weren't sure they'd survive on.

'Well, its time for us to act.' said Grey as he and Harry got ready.

'Yup. Rory will be happy to welcome these guys and open the door to Emroy's domain. We'll be sending them on their way.'

And the duo jumped into the fray, leading the second defensive line, Harry providing backup to the close combat unit by firing volleys of magical bolts. But nothing too lethal, just the equivalent of a 'punch' as he can't kill all of them. That's the job of the JSDAF who will deliver Itami's message strongly to the nobles. Not that they know that of course!

* * *

Rory’s lewd moaning and physical contortions grew more intense as time passed.

She held her breath and shook her hair. Her body bent backward like a bow. She grabbed her head, on the verge of tears, and her feet stamped the ground.

Her feverish gasping and twisted expression looked like she had been cursed, like she was a puppet shuddering on her strings, her body twitching and her arms flailing.

It was a cursed, mad dance she could not control by her own will, but it was beautiful.

Just giving in to this frenzy would be easy, but she couldn’t just give in, or rather, she was not allowed to give in. The heat and anxiety burning through her chest was making her suffer.

'No, no, noooo! I’ll go crazy if this goes on!!'

Tozu, watching from behind, whispered, 'Dammit. I’m hard.'

'Shut up, man, so am I.' said Katsumoto.

Although neither of them were into children, Rory’s moaning must have made them think of something pleasant. The voice from Rory’s shuddering body was just that seductive as while she has the body of a teenager, she is still a 900 years old demigoddess who sounds like a woman. Her voice being the only thing allowed to 'grow up' from her immortality.

As expected, Kuribayashi whispered, 'This is bad, right?' Tuka covered her blushing face, Kasumi looked uncomfortably awkward from Rory's frustrations while Lelei’s was a picture of calm indifference.

Itami’s sigh was her answer.

The reinforcements from Alnus should be here soon, and they needed a forward observer to guide their attacks, so he decided to send someone over.

'Kuribayashi! Kasumi-san!'

They replied with a 'Yes,' and stepped forward.

'Sorry about this, but could you accompany Rory? Having men around might cause problems. After that, we, including Tomita for a total of four people, will head to the east gate. Sgt. Maj. Kuwabara, I’ll leave the rest to you. Rory, we’re going! Just hang on a bit more!'

But Rory could not bear it any further.

She jumped down from the three-storey high city wall, and darted toward the east like a rabbit. Itami and the others followed her with Kasumi being the only one fast enough to catch up to her, able to jump high like a human flea and hop over buildings like Rory could, a true sign she was **a** ninja, not a wannabe ninja who can't do something so basic to an Otaku's mind.

They ran to the base of the wall and got onto the nearby Type 73 truck. Tomita revved the engine, and amidst the squealing of tires, they raced over to the east as well.

* * *

 

The three helicopters, one AH-1 Cobra leading and two UH-1s behind it, raced through the brightening sky.

'Col. Kengun! 5 minutes to the objective!'

Ltc. Youga said, 'According to the report from 3RCN (3rd Recon Team), the east gate is currently engaged. For safety’s sake, we should approach from the east and wipe out the enemies at the gate.'

Kengun nodded in approval, and said, 'Take care of it, Ltc.'

The men in the helicopter cabin loaded the magazines for their rifles.

'Two minutes!'

As Youga said that, he pressed the button on the amplifier.

He turned the volume to its maximum, and then pressed the 'play' button.

The sound of horns rang out.

The light sounds of woodwinds raced through the air like a Pegasus, and the main theme commenced with the blaring of the trumpets.

This was a song written in honor of the eight Valkyries.

One of the troopers who had finished loading his rifle placed his helmet between his legs. His curious comrade asked him:

'Why does everyone sit on their helmets?'

'So we don't get our balls blown off!'

* * *

 

Blades carved into flesh and blood sprayed out.

A human head came apart like a watermelon being split at the seaside. The sound of the sword hit echoed around.

There were shouts of men facing their dooms and bitter cries of suffering.

Like a train station at rush hour, people were pressed against each other everywhere.

Nobody could spare a thought for the overall situation. All their attention was focused on the enemy in front of them while they hacked and slashed with their swords. Of course, some people were cowering on the ground, trying to crawl to a place without enemies, but they were trampled into the ground by horses.

The ground was strewn with corpses and bodies and remains, and the stone floor was dyed a reddish black by dried blood, and the brighter red of freshly-spilled blood flowed from friend and foe alike.

That was why they did not hear the distant sound that thundered through the air.

A woman’s singing rang through the sky, accompanied by trombones.

At this moment, time stood still.

It stood still when two females leapt over the berms, the fences, and landed on the ground.

They knocked over men and horses, friend and foes, and cleared a space around them.

In that instant, everything stopped.

Under the force of that impact and its destructive power, all sound vanished and the clamor of battle faded away. In its place, they heard the sound of trumpets:

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho!**

Everyone’s eyes were fixed on the black and red objects that had appeared before them in blurs.

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho!**

It was a girl in jet-black priest’s clothing, edged with puple lace and a young woman in unusual red clothes with...fishnets?

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho!**

Both their knees rested on the ground.

The girl in black's left hand was planted on the floor.

In the other was a halberd that sent chills up people's spines.

The young woman in red took out her short swords and twirled them expertly in her hands. The young girl raised her head and her mad eyes looked forward. A radiant silver glow limned her hair.

In that moment, as the demigoddess smiled mockingly while the horns blew, the top of the east gate caught fire.

The Aerial Unit has arrived.

* * *

 

Italica’s city gate was wreathed in crimson flame, and the sun that rose into the sky filled the world with heat and radiance. The fully-armored soldiers were ripped to shreds.

The sound of Death’s wings were different from those of birds. It was a more ferocious, more foreboding sound than their's, which repeated on and on.

A hail of lead fell upon the stones of the city wall, leaving it pock-marked with small holes.

The mounted Pina, who was pressing her throat as she shouted orders, suddenly lost her voice and stared mutely at the tragedy unfolding before her.

She watched the iron Pegasi with their whirling wings of steel, soaring through the sky that they owned.

The first thing one would think of when one mentioned airborne troops were obviously the Dragon riders. But what Pina saw was not a living creature, but a far more terrible thing. Dragon riders should have attacked far more elegantly, using sword and lance in equal measure. However, these were different. They brought with them a storm of one-sided slaughter, of utter brutality.

When the flames of the iron Pegasi struck the ground, they destroyed everything they hit. Stones were reduced to pebbles, horses were blasted to pieces and men caught in the blasts lay down and died.

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho! Hei-a ha! Hei-a ha!**

It was a symphony of death. She had heard all sorts of music during her courtly life, but Pina had never before heard such a beautiful yet stately display. Horns, trumpets, bassoons and the voice of the singer thundered across the battlefield with incredible volume, playing an accompaniment to a massacre.

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho!　Hei-a ha!　Hei-a ha!**

Pina shuddered, as though she had been stabbed in the back by a sword of ice. In an instant, everything had been destroyed by an absolute brutality that nothing could resist. Her emotions, positive and negative, blended within her and shook both her body and soul.

**Ho-jo to-ho! Ho-jo to-ho!　Hei-a ha!　Hei-a ha!**

Pina’s mind and soul were battered by the carnage on all sides assaulting her every sense.

She eventually came to the conclusion that humanity was worthless, meaningless, and powerless.

**Hei-a ha!ーーーーHei-a　 ha!ーーーー**

Until now, all the foes she had met had been physically massive beings.

However, this was a mistake.

She could not look them in the eye, yet she could not tear her eyes away.

**Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!!**   
**Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!!**

Pina was defeated by the lyrics known as the Valkyries’ Mockery. Her pride, her status, everything about her which had worth was denied in an instant.

She did not know what the words meant, but she understood their meaning.

Oh miniscule humanity!  
Oh tragic and powerless humanity!  
What of your power and authority?   
All those things you pass down through  
the generations, we shall destroy in the  
blink of an eye, like so!

Pina wept as she felt the Valkyries’ disdain. At the same time, she knew there were mighty beings which far exceeded herself.

Powerful beings.

Radiant beings.

What welled up in her heart was respect. Respect and fear.

And there was despair, that such awesome entities were so far removed from her.

'Understand now...that this is the country your father offended.' Harry spoke from behind her. 'This is a force superior to Dragonriders. They who can kill from afar even if you have the best armor money can buy.'

Yep, she understood.

* * *

 

'Crap! Rory, she- she’s charged into the middle of the enemy with Kasumi-san!'

As an otaku, Itami was wondering what can Rory do as she claims to be a demigoddess.

However, this magnificent little girl did not seem very strong at all.

As a result, he was worried. He had spent time with her, and he was concerned for her. He could not simply leave her alone like this, even with Kasumi.

Itami jumped off the truck and ordered, 'Fix bayonets!' while he applied his own bayonet.

Kuribayashi and Tomita fixed their bayonets as well, tapping them to make sure they were secure.

They looked at each other. Their firing selectors were switched from SAFE to AUTO. He told them, 'Don’t split up!' and then they advanced.

However, surging ahead of the rest like a cannonball was Kuribayashi.

Itami and Tomita muttered, 'Cheh, that stupid woman,' and then sprinted as well, determined not to be left behind.

'Forward, charge!'

They locked onto their targets, advanced a few steps, and fired.

Another few steps, and then they were shooting from the hip.

They repeated the maneuvers they had learned in training.

Several bandits fell amidst sprays of blood.

Ahead of them was Rory, wielding her halberd in a dance of death. She swung, spun, cleaved her foe’s shield apart and then knocked him down. She did not seem worried at all, and her movements were relaxed. However, the bodies were piling up around her. Kasumi also has a body count. She moves like a crimson blur in her speed and heads are instantly separated from necks with a spray of crimson.

Her foes who could not catch or do anything against Kasumi, tried to press Rory with their shields, thrusting over the tops with their swords and attacking her knees under the bottoms. But Rory simply took a step back and swung her halberd from top to bottom.

She cut them apart, man and shield in one blow, like she was splitting firewood.

She did not even look behind at the enemies circling behind her, she simply thrust behind with the pointed base of her halberd.

Against a spear attack from all directions, she jumped up as the shafts crossed beneath her, and used them as footholds to vault into the air.

Rory’s skirt blossomed like a black rose, showing off her black lace garterbelts that connected to her black panties, and the smooth, flowing lines of her legs. She swung her halberd in a full circle.

As if caught in the blades of a food processor, the tops of the bandits’ heads came off, spurting blood like a crimson tide.

Her face was spattered in crimson pearls from the bloody rain, as she cleaved the wind, cleaved through flesh, cleaved through steel.

Kasumi stared, impressed. Rory hadn't the training of a ninja, and has 900 years' worth of experience and divinity to back her up that her performance amazed her.

A greatsword filled with equal amounts of fear, hatred and bloodlust swung down on Rory’s head.

But Rory’s keen eyes noticed the attack, and her opponent’s desperate gamble failed.

With her left hand, Rory grabbed her skirt and ducked the blow like a bullfighter evading a bull’s charge.

At this moment, Kuribayashi arrived.

Shouting, 'Bayonet thrust!' she stabbed the man trying to ambush Rory in the back.

She used the recoil of firing her weapon to help extract her bayonet, then slashed down at the foe in front of her. She stabbed and stabbed, then swung her buttstock like a club. Smash, smash, smash! Then she pointed the barrel of her rifle at the tip of the man’s nose, and fired.

She parried a sword swing with her rifle, which ruined the rifle. The buttstock was dented too, but Kuribayashi didn’t care, simply sweeping her opponent’s feet and then stomping his face in with the heel of her boot.

The wobbly bipod fell off with a clattering sound, and Kuribayashi went “Acha~” as she thought of what the armoury sergeant would say. Then again, this was why the Type 64 had been issued, and not the Type 89. Muttering, “Expendable item, expendable item”, Kuribayashi gripped her rifle tightly.

This was barbaric, hand to hand combat from an earlier age. But Kuribayashi had trained for it.

Her small frame was as nimble as a cat’s, and she overwhelmed her opponents in close combat and gunned them down as they tried to retreat. After her rounds were expended, she threw a grenade at her enemies’ heads.

She judged that her enemies’ bodies could serve as a shield for herself. The explosions behind the enemy filled them with fear. They lost the will to fight and cowered behind their raised shields.

Kuribayashi drew her sidearm and fired three shots. Since they were using wooden shields, the 9mm bullets could splinter a shield in one shot, shatter it in another, and strike the person holding them with a third.

Rory and Kasumi charged into the breach and Kuribayashi reloaded her rifle in the meantime.

Itami and Tomita did not want to fall behind, so they protected the girls. With their rifles, pistols and bayonets, they kept the enemies from flanking the ladies.

If one could take a step back and calmly observe the ladies doing battle, it would be a beautiful sight. Especially Rory, whose might was indomitable. Was it because of her battle frenzy, or was that just the way she was? Two of them were smiling widely like they were in the throes of pleasure, while Kasumi was all professional, her attractive face cold as ice as she commits murder.

  
They eagerly displayed their tandem combat technique.

Bayonet swings, halberd thrusts, speedy slashes, rifle shots, grenades, the whirling hilt of the halberd, flying kicks and straight punches defeated the enemy.

There wasn’t even any time to change magazines. Once Kuribayashi was out, she shouted, 'Lt, gun!'

Itami tossed his rifle to Kuribayashi, and Kuribayashi tossed her almost-wrecked rifle to Itami.

The Italica citizens and guards in the middle of the fights found that the enemy attack had suddenly weakened. After looking around, they saw Itami and company.

'The Apostle of Emroy is here! The Men in Green are here!' As they shouted these things, they regained their discipline, and began helping each other to fight. After that, they heard the sound of explosions and the blaring of the trumpets.

**Führet die Mähren fern von einander, bis unsrer Helden Hass sich gelegt!**   
**Der Helden Grimm büsste schon die Graue!**   
**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**   
**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**   
**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

And then, the attack helicopter appeared, breaking through the clouds of smoke that obscured the sky.

Their sheer majesty awed the people watching. They raised their heads to gaze upon the iron Pegasus that had descended from the sky.

The AH-1 Cobra’s 20mm M197 tri-barrelled gatling autocannon swiveled to aim at the bandits which Rory and the others had pressed into a mass.

Seeing this, Itami and Tomita nodded to each other while Kasumi had the sense to run, the other two don't.

Itami grabbed Rory while Tomita grabbed Kuribayashi from behind and ran, shouting 'Get down!' as they did.

As though they had been waiting for Itami’s retreat, the 20mm rounds, fired at a rate of 680 to 750 rounds per minute, chewed the enemy into mincemeat.

The Cobra descended as it fired. This was the final blow.

The flames of war blazed, and the torrent of shells destroyed everything.

Before long, the gatling gun stopped. The sound of the trumpets had faded away, and in everyone’s ears was the sound of the helicopters’ propellor blades. All that remained were wisps of gunsmoke.

The UH-1J hovered in mid-air.

Ropes dangled down, and JSDF troopers descended them. With swift movements and organized effort, they searched for any survivors among the enemy.

At first, nobody dared to speak to the Men in Green. Whether in numbers or strength, it was clear that they were soldiers from somewhere. Someone reverently asked Tomita where they were from, and the answer they received was 'We’re from the Gate.'

Under the powerful downwash of the helicopter’s propellers, Rory noticed that her hair was not being tossed around. As she pressed down her skirt which was being blown up by the prop wash, she looked around. However, there were no more enemies around her.

Suddenly she realized it.

She realized she was being hugged by someone...wait, she was being carried bridal-style, not hugged.

Someone’s left arm protruded from below her left armpit across her chest, and a gloved palm rested on her right breast. Rory Mercury noticed this, and then her cherry blossom-pink lips parted, revealing sharp canines.

SMACK!!

 


	7. Aftermath

Rory, Tuka and Lelei were present with the JSDF in the conference that morning while Harry and Kasumi didn't bother to attend, fully-aware how things will proceed anyway while the locals are in it to learn how things work.

Kasumi had returned her borrowed weapons to the bunnies since it wasn't hers to begin with, and instead took to helping around in fixing the damages in the East Gate, and helping heal the wounded with their magic while the maids provided bland food and black bread for meals.

'...this is so weird,' said Kasumi. 'Even after a battle, we always eat rice.' said Kasumi. 'Onigiri is tastier than this and more substantial though we eat lightly after battles.'

'Its how war food is like in this world.' said Harry. 'Oatmeal with milk, and rough black bread. Its how we were taught in this world. I don't like it either being a fellow Earthling but its all we'll get until we recover from war fatigue.'

'Hmmm...I just wish it has a little bit more taste, you know?'

'Yeah, its my first time eating war food too...yuck.' Harry cringed at the bland taste and texture.

Once their jobs were done, the JSDF were keeping watch on the captives soon got new orders when Col. Kengun was back with the 3rd Recon Team and the others.

'I won't be able to do business with Myui-sama for now,' Harry decided. 'Italica has to recover first before we buy the next meat supplies. Maybe after a couple months.'

Thus the JSDF knows there won't be any meat supplies until Italica recovers from the rampage raiding.

They got the female 'bandits' as captives...because of what angry Italicans will do to them.

The JSDF asked what will happen if ever the girls were left behind.

'Well, if in War they'll get off a teeny-tiny bit easy but as its them aiding bandits who attacked a defenseless domain with their employers demonstrating utter depravity, desecrating corpses of their family and friends in front of their faces...' Harry twitched. 'Italica will make their life a slow death in utter misery to pay for family and friends their gang murdered we'd rather just slit their throats humanely if you didn't take them out in the guise of 'captivity'. So your way is fair as the girls are lady mages hired in Rondel. Its a common war practice anyhow. What you do with the merc mages is up to you, I'm a civilian so that's out of my way.'

With that, the 3rd Recon Team also went home in their trucks, with the mages, Tuka and Rory fast asleep, unused to working sleeplessly while the JSDF and Kasumi can stay awake without issue.

They had no idea what happened, they just got wind of it when it was noontime in Alnus when they woke up.

If not for Kasumi, they'd had trouble with the lady knights who just came way too late when the party was over, using 'hired bodyguard' as an excuse. Well, she looks frail and civilian-ish, even if her clothes look weird to them.

* * *

 

Formal Mansion...

As the little Countess learns how to govern a Trading Domain from both Pina and Kaine, the harrowing ordeal of a day and a night is still harrowing and its still tiring but After-Conflict Measurements have to be learned on the spot...though Harry would later do a spot-check and give a more 'humane' version of it that would make everyone happier because its half-less harder on everyone and doesn't sound 'too cold-hearted'.

When the JSDF wanted 'humane treatment' of prisoners, she and her retinue understood what it was, while baffling Pina and her retinue with unfamiliar terminology.

But for now, while the damages are heinously criminal she could almost shudder at the reports.

'This, looks bad...' she swore. Not only is food the problem but its also the life blood of her domain, selling food in exchange for other goods!

'We'll have to be real strict with food rationing and sale for a while Countess Myui.' Pina mused as they looked over the records. 'Those insane brigands burned down valuable warehouses I'm just glad they didn't kill livestock as well.' she scowled while remembering Harry's words regarding their targeting Italica and the rationale behind it. It horrifyingly makes sense. 'But at this rate, we'll be culling a lot more than we should, stressing our ranchers while driving it to extinction.'

'I have a way out but...'

'You have a way?!' Pina asked her ward, intrigued.

'Yes, but its an extremely emergency measure only as because if it is known, a lot of people will lose their livelihoods as a consequence if people started liking it as its faster and more efficient but costing people their jobs will in turn cause them to take up crime for a living. It'll be a vicious cycle. If our people see this at work, they'll grow worried, anxious and send me letters out of fear. In every benefit gained, there's always a consequence to either oneself, those close to you or to others. In this case, others will pay the price.' said Myui. 'I will arrange for this extreme measure to occur in secrecy so none of our workers will see this. Kaine.' she glanced at her Head Maid.

'At once.' Kaine bowed as she left the room.

'Can't you tell me?' Pina asked worriedly.

'I'm sworn to secrecy because if its known...there will be a riot I can't afford. I have no soldiers and no police force, forcing my civilians to fight. If my own people rise against me in fear of the Measure, I wouldn't know what to do.' Myui shivered. 'But it can certainly restore our supplies that are lost. And I am only to do it if I'm pushed to the edge and in this case...starvation of thousands of people. Sigh...nobody ever told me governing was scary because one mistake alone is costly...'

Again, Pina was reminded of how her father angered a world with access to armored pegasi that turned men into chunks of meat in seconds. It was a mistake that cost them a lot of able-bodied men that got the Senate furious.

Once the issues are dealt with, all they had to do was put it to practice once Myui started barking out orders.

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

'Its good to see you safe Princess.' Bozes Co Palesti, Panache Fure Kalgi, Beefeater E Katy greeted formally their leader. They were in front of the other lower-rank-and-file. 'But while we arrived in haste, everything's all over...what happened?'

Pina had to tell what happened...from start to finish.

Unknown to her, Harry had cast a spell on her...to tell them the event without bias whatsoever though the event did shock them.

Though she could never speak about Myui's 'last resort' as she respects family secrets that can potentially rouse another bandit army. Yikes.

Heck, she still has NO IDEA what this last resort is, all she knows is that the valuable storehouses will be refilled again and good to go to needed places! Her ward is certainly confident about it.

But for now, what she wanted are answers because if her father crosses Japan again...she wondered if any of them would be left living.

It was good that her Order isn't a Dictatorship. All ideas welcome.

On horseback...

Two bunnies headed for Alnus on high speed. It was still daytime so its all good. By the time they got there, its almost sundown...and they had to ask the sentry guards to let them see Harry under orders from their employer.

* * *

 

And so...

'The situation is that bad as predicted...I knew it would come to this.' Harry sighed as he was sweating buckets from the training needed to have 'superhuman physical capabilities' and he's not alone in the helpless department either. Tuka and Lelei are wiped out while Rory can still keep going to an extent.

Unlike the weak mortals who are undergoing a physical, she was having her fighting form corrected to be more refined and not waste senseless movements as time and proper execution saves time, effort and energy while being very efficient to get the job done.

He was wearing a black tank top and form-fitting shorts as well as rubber shoes. He wasn't the only one, all of them do! In fact, those clothes are so form-fitting it was no different from being naked!

But unlike most men Delilah and Mamina put up with, Harry wasn't hairy like them. His fair-skinned body was smooth it was aesthetically appealing to look at. Toned, but not too muscular. Just right that he was slim in frame unlike most men who may as well stuffed rocks in their bodies!

'Er...what are you guys doing?' Mamina asked curiously. 'I can hear your hearts pounding like crazy you're all tired!' she exclaimed as two pairs of ears twitched as being bunnies, she and Delilah can hear a LOT better and _more_.

'Oh, learning how to fight from Kasumi incase we're all disarmed with our weapons.' Harry piped up. 'She's under contract for at least, until the Gate closes since she'll go back home.'

'Heee...but can you come?' Delilah asked hopefully.

'We're about done anyway, I'll go inform Kasumi. Wait under the tree for me.' said Harry as he conjured a light ball and had it float to Kasumi who was dealing with Rory.

'So are you going to do it?' Lelei asked him.

'Yeah. While I hate most nobles and royalty, Countess Myui actually cares for all in her domain as had her late father her family are the rare nobles I'd give my special services to. To other idiots I'm just a Research Merchant.' he said. 'I'll go freshen up so I can cook dinner early. I look like crap.'

'Don't we all look like crap every day?' Tuka whined while doing arm training. 'I'm amazed warriors put up with this...we elves are strictly archers, we've never done this in our lives!'

'Yeah but no telling when we'll be grateful we took training.' said Harry. 'There will come a day when you'll say, 'I'm glad I did this'.' he shakily stood up and left.

'...'

'Er...training for what?' Delilah blinked.

'Kasumi is a ninja from Japan.' said Lelei. 'She's an extremely fast fighter her movements are blink-and-miss blurs you'd just see the color of her hair and clothes before heads fly off necks. It was scary to watch but we're getting training to be just as good...but it takes over eight years to be of that level.' she explained.

'Ooh! I'd like to see how ninjas fare against us!' the Warrior Bunnies got excited, stripped to their furry underwear causing nearby soldiers to literally jaw-drop and bug-eyed with red faces and ran for Kasumi.

'You know Lelei...' Tuka mused, noting how the soldiers reacted. 'Our training clothes are no better than body paint yet the JSDF guys think nothing of it but seeing women in underwear causes such a reaction...wonder why?'

'Beats me.' said Lelei. 'Perhaps severe exposure while keeping small parts covered is sexually stimulating.'

'Probably...oh well, at least I don't have to worry about stares.'

'Neither do I.' Lelei agreed.

Since getting to Alnus and Harry getting ideas as a precaution for the future, she never thought she'd get a full...no, overfull stomach every day. They were to overeat, then he would use his magic to help the bodies rapidly digest and absorb the food in order to develop their bodies leaving 'just enough' in the stomach so they won't be 'hungry at work'. The overeating of meat will only end as necessary when they achieved 'ideal female form' that suited their body frame and muscular levels.

For Rory whose aging ended at 13, she must have come from a well-off family to be healthy. And Lelei who can hardly afford food as her teacher spends most of his income on books, herbs and seeds that he tends to realize too late that they're lacking in food supplies...she was shapeless and skinny as a result. And now...she's as good as Rory was. For Tuka, no increase in size, but getting 'fuller'.

In Harry's studies in Earth regarding anatomy, there are two types of breasts that in the end, size sometimes doesn't matter. Full, or shallow. Harry explained the mechanics to them and he's seen 'plenty' that nude people don't bother him anymore, just utter indifference while still finding logic in aesthetic ideals and simply using knowledge for knowledge's sake as a proper Sage should.

Lelei doesn't even know in Earth humans are so advanced in medicine that they can even see what it looks like inside and how everything works.

Rory and Tuka freaked out that their insides look so weird.

That, coming from someone who mutilates bodies once in a while?

* * *

 

Kasumi indulged the Warrior Bunnies in sparring...and while they're stronger than her, she was superior in combat but cannot afford to take hits in the wrong places or she's a goner.

She won for now but if they get lucky hits...yikes.

Until Hayabusa comes for her, she will remain here hard at work, retraining herself to be stronger than her enemy. She would use this world's resources for her own benefit. Food here is more nutritious than Earth food and with a mage good at developing warrior's bodies...this is her ace.

Stronger muscles. Stronger bones. They can clone her all they like but the fact remains that they remain the same as the old her, with no improvement at all.

* * *

 

Italican Domain...

The humanoids are hard at work while keeping it secret from humans, with Myui effectively knowing how they hated the Empire that they will keep Harry's secret.

All they had to do is plow, plant and reap. Harry will grow the goods instantly.

The grains are first, followed by vegetables...then fruit per domain within Italica that took him a week to do so, before causing one hell of a thunderstorm all over Italica for the 'exhausted land' to recover. The strong deluge lasted an hour, enabling water sources to recover as well. And to prevent farmlands from becoming caked mud, Harry had to take measures.

He didn't bother fixing the roads.

He knows the mechanics well, and the Italican humanoids and the Countess will keep their mouths shut about it. He hated unwanted attention and fame, look where that got him back in Earth. Yuck. He's willing to help only as anonymous.

* * *

 

'Jeez, Italica's been dark for a week...' Kurata mused as from Alnus on the hilltop, everyone could see that dark cloud and scary lightning streaks nonstop. Thunder was also so loud its heard all the way to where they are but not as loud as it would have been in where they are.

'No shit.' said Itami. 'Harry's hired for his services since because of the rogues trying to destroy the Trade Capital, all food warehouses are destroyed, yet none taken. So he's restoring what was lost by magical farming. At least that's what Kasumi-san told everyone when he left with the bunnies.'

'Ahh, I'm jealous...he gets to be with Monster Girls.' Kurata pouted.

'Can't be helped dude, he's begun doing business in exchange for meat. I mean, look at these guns!' Itami showed him his new muscles. 'We got these rocking bods we can enter a modelling agency for underwear if we want to.'

Great meat aside, there's also lemonade every day for Vitamin C. Cheap and tasty, better than huge pills down their throats. Harry also uses the rinds he got from post-juicing to make Lemon Oil...to make Lemon Skin-Whitening Soap that he sells aside from scented soaps. They also have to deal with Merchants visiting Alnus Hill doing business with him, buying from him and he selling to them. He makes Ink, Soap, Stamp Pads, Sealing Waxes and Candles. His candles are all artsy in the form of flowers or jumbo white sticks. His Sealing Waxes came in the form of small balls and cubes since its just enough for sealing letters anyway. His ink is only good for writing ink though.

Normally they're cheap products. What makes them a hit is that they're all scented that made it all the rage in this primitive civilization the rich folk always buy him out of stock when they run out, giving him enough time to fill his shelves.

'Yeah, but let's not have too much muscles OK? Too much muscle is gross I'd rather have my growth au natural.' Kurata snarked. 'Too much will scare away the girls who don't like boys too beefy.'

'But at any rate, we better pig out because after office work back to Boot Camp we go.'

'Ugggh...'

"That, and there's the future Diet Meeting before christmas..." Itami grumbled. He had to prepare against politics.

They had managed to censor Harry really well and Kasumi wanted her 'existence' blotted out too. So they worked on that so things should go smoothly. The British Embassy had sent back word that they managed to 'get answers' and rest assured that they got him justice though its years too late for that.

Well, the Dursleys were apparently 'memorable' to Little Whinging Elementary School...due to Harry and Dudley's School Performances.

Harry performed stellarly...and suddenly his performance plunged to be worse than Dudley and after Distribution of Report Cards, he wasn't seen for a month causing him to miss a month's worth of school and he came back _limping_. Harry had told his Classroom Advisor what was going on and since whoever notices and then visits the Dursleys to call them out on it tends to 'disappear with their families', he asked that the teachers help him fake his schoolwork. He would get two test papers. One he'd do well in, one he'll deliberately fail in, and they can give him the 'lousy Report Card' to avoid a beating.

That was what the now very elderly Principal Miller remembers. He was spooked when Harry's Class Advisor told him the story, seeing Harry's still-healing heinous bruises and cigarette burns on his body and the fact that 'those who notice disappears' which worried them, making them wonder if they got criminal connections or something so to help Harry get into a good school, tricks the Dursleys though it was sad Harry can never do school projects as his cousin would just destroy it in front of him before he can even submit it so he does homework and exams perfectly. They had dealt with the matter but 'something very classified was behind it' but 'rest assured justice is swift'.

It was all they got.

He really does have monsters for family, poor kid.

But due to Dudley Dursley's 'extremely spoiled upbringing', he became a juvenile criminal he gets suspensions in Secondary School. Combined with his poor performance, he was supposed to be unable to graduate, but the Principal got 'severely pestered' by the parents he called Police for a Restraining Order. Since he didn't graduate, Vernon got his son Vocational Training and a job in his company through familial connection since he has a high position...but he caused 'trouble' with his attitude, being a bully Vernon's boss 'put his foot down' when he got complaints from the office he worked in.

Dudley Dursley was so spoiled he was long used to getting his way and never denied anything while Harry barely got a life. As a result, Dudley never grew up while Harry wised up in a bid to get away as soon as he could, only, the Gate happened. But he still got the life he wanted, he earned his happy ending in the end while the Dursleys paid the price of having wrongly raised their kid while abusing another.

Worse,

Harry was his aunt's late sister's son. What a bitch.

Itami wondered if the woman knew what her sister did to her son, would she have haunted her?

Maybe not because Karma bites back when it comes charging.

The Final Nail in the Coffin was the neighborhood girl the obese boy liked. Naturally she doesn't want anything to do with him due to his reputation so when she screamed with good reason, she was rescued before the worst could happen. For Attempted Rape, he's in Prison before release a couple years later...

But that didn't end there. Not by a long shot that the Dursleys are good examples of 'Wrong Parenting' in the neighborhood that due to the social scandal and stigma, they moved out but alas, never underestimate the far reach of the media.

 

 


	8. The Imperial Capital

'Eh? A Diet Meeting?' Harry mused as the girls were a no-show.

'Yes.' said Kasumi. 'They're to give a Testimony or something.'

'Heee...so no training today huh?' Harry mused. 'I hope they'll be OK.'

They were gone for at least two days and returned in the early afternoon, exhausted.

Apparently, America, China and Russia were TRYING to at least, kidnap them though they failed. Well, they all got chopped by Rory.

Then one day, Princess Pina came, asking to 'negotiate diplomatically' with Lelei as Interpreter...and she has been traveling back and forth with Sugawara Kouji, an Envoy from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

A month after that?

To better relations between Pina's Pro-Peace side, she managed to open a Language School with help from Japan, a school that will begin when 'things are set up'. Built with pure, carved rock through Harry's magic carved into a gorgeous building designed to be a huge lecture-style classroom with two floors, complete with lighting. Books are also provided, with curriculum the JSDF designed. It used solely hiragana and easy kanji that only uses words the Special Region only knows. The teacher will be Sage Cato. He has a Blackboard, Eraser, chalk supply, and an eraser cleaner. The Blackboard is supported by pulleys for better height access for him to use the entire board. The Curriculum was language, JSDF-Style Imperial Mathematics, Cultural Studies for Better Relationships, Homemaking and Culinary Education. Final Subject, was Physical Education taught by Kasumi.

(they soon learned what a strict, and cunning teacher she was in making them better fighters)

When Pina asked, 'Imperial Math? We already know that.'

'But the way your empire teaches it is ridiculously complicated most merchants Harry dealt with still use an Abacus to compute which is why its also easy for them to swindle customers while pretending to compute, confusing those who are poorly-educated.' said Yanagida. 'We simplified it and put it in proper order to be easier to learn that even little toddlers will have no trouble.'

'What about Culinary Education?'

'Self-Explanatory. If everyone in Japan knows how to cook as all students learn how to be independent, so should you. There will be a time that for a child, parents will be out for days due to work and in your case, what if your servant got sick? Who'll make your food?'

The second floor was for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs who all know English as a basic requirement, taught by someone in the military. They would have asked Harry to be a teacher if not for a fact that he has very little free time, being a Shopkeeper.

There's also the Culinary Arts classroom next to the Lecture Building.

However, there's more issues.

While they were trained in fieldcraft and living off the land, the members of the knight band were also patrician ladies. Being cooped up in the small prefab buildings would only give them stress. Their followers, who had to take this stress head on, would become even more stressed in turn. Therefore, providing sufficient necessities became the most crucial task. In addition, they could not possibly allow diplomats of the Ministry of Foreign affairs to stay in temporary housing, and making the knights stay in tents was hardly acceptable. Therefore, they decided to abandon the idea of a temporary camp and construct more permanent structures instead of temporary ones.

Harry had to build Dormitories.

The kicker?

Its something out of manga. All buildings out of rock that he made, are inspired from manga and video games!

Other than digging wells and building water storage tanks, the JSDF also had to dig proper drains and prepare water-purification facilities. To power all of these, they installed solar power panels. Through the steady accumulation of these improvements, life in the Educational Camp slowly started resembling that in Japan.

However, it was inconvenient to have to go to a distant town to buy things. As a result, they set up a shop in the camp to sell various expendable items. Naturally, running this shop was left to Harry.

He created the shop based off of Convenience Stores, and created a Clinic for minor to moderate issues while the major issues are dealt with in the Military Base itself.

He had to purchase a lot of stuff, to make products for the shop that he was using Dolls programmed to make it in his stead while he was doing training.

The Convenience Store is full of First-Aid, Hygiene, and Cleaning Products. Second Floor was Stationery, Third Floor was snacks, flavored drinks and Tea Bags. But the real shop next to the small Convenience Store contained A LOT MORE.

The JSDF forgot most of Harry's specialties, only to be reminded of it in this...Shopping Mall.

First floor were shoes, second floor were Ladies' Wear and Underwear, third floor was Men's Wear, fourth floor was Children's Wear. There was also a Storehouse behind it that contained different sizes of the same item that Harry thought things through. Thing was, the clientele isn't solely limited to humans, so the Clothing Shopping Mall, was big!

But due to shortage of employees, the maids brought in by the Knights offered to volunteer.

As a result, the young men of the JSDF were attracted by them, and the number of customers increased again, which led to a vicious(?) cycle where there was once again too few staff. The ladies who started out as volunteers ended up doing it full-time...after a few days, the need for professional staff became obvious.

In the Special Region, people were hired by connections. Since there were no job centers, there were also no recruitment services. Therefore, all they could do was put out word among the people that help was needed. After that, the middlemen would recommend people. It was very important that the middleman was a good one, otherwise one might end up getting weird people.

House Formal, which had close ties to the Japanese through Harry and Itami, announced that they had several candidates for them. The ones they sent over were women from the Catpeople tribes. Since House Formal needed to deal with its financial situation, it was only natural that they sent their demi-humans over to work. However, that only accelerated the vicious cycle further because said demi-humans are VERY ATTRACTIVE to Japanese whose culture are influenced by 'cuteness'.

And then, another problem reared its ugly head.

Wyvern scales were very valuable and also very profitable, and as a result traders from all over were attracted by them. These traders visited Alnus one after the other, and what they saw were the valuable convenience goods from the other side of the Gate that Harry allowed in due to the rules they can potentially 'get killed for'.

Where there were profits, there would be traders. However, the presence of too many people was troubling. After all, there was no place for them to stay and no restaurants for them to eat. The traders who came had to camp in the dangerous territory outside the Educational Camp. And of course, people with ill intentions had appeared with them. In order to take care of them, the security troopers were forced to work in shifts.

If they asked the traders not to come, the goods would stop coming as well. The people they needed here would also vanish, because merchant convoys needed guards. They certainly could not keep relying on the JSDF, and so they needed mercenaries. That being the case, those mercenaries would also need places to sleep, which meant more buildings. Apartments are built as well as Inns.

Things being how they were, they can't rely on the JSDF forever. They would need to find carpenters and craftsmen to construct new buildings. Therefore, they had gathered Dwarven craftsmen and woodsmen, as well as the traders who worked with them, some mercenaries who looked a bit fierce and of course, all these people needed places to eat and drink. Taverns, Restaurants, Bakeries and Food Stalls are built, as well as a Marketplace for other goods brought in by Merchants from afar who quickly secured their spots.

Of course, you need cooks, waitresses and janitors while the JSDF designed the menu and Italica provided the goods needed to ensure constant supplying to keep everything running.

House Formal sent in more recruits in the form of still-more Monster Girls. Harry had designed their Work Uniforms to increase cuteness factor.

In this way, people of many different tribes kept flowing into the Educational Camp. The ever-growing vitality of the place, combined with the influx of Japanese culture and the uncontrolled expansion of the place...before they knew it, the refugee camp became known as Alnus Town.

Word about Alnus Town being a 'fantasy land' that accepts and welcomes anyone as long as you're not a criminal and a racist bigot spread far and wide.

Alnus Town looks very magical due to the buildings Harry insisted the dwarves follow the blueprint of and the town has greenery in the form of trees and flowering shrubs in the right places. It does NOT help that people of all races are here that further reinforces the idea. He had also skillfully drawn a map to be followed so Alnus Town won't be a mess like Rondel. Thus there's wide roads and pedestrian lanes and sidewalks, as well as Street Lamps. There are rules and regulations to follow to make sure everything is run smoothly.

Sooo...

...yeeeeaah...

Not only that, one of Itami's subordinates started a 'Monster Folk Monthly' upon getting an approval to sell back to Tokyo. Its not that different from a Magazine that shows off models, the difference was one, the girls are all fully-clothed. Two, their outfits for the photo shoot are their native clothing and then wearing the latest trends in cute poses to increase cuteness factor and three, the target isn't men. The target market is everyone from toddlers to seniors!

There's also job openings too that attracted jobless folks. But as most people are uneducated, they have to go through school first that teaches Language, Vocabulary Lessons, Logic, Rules and Laws of Alnus Town, Education for Good Living, Imperial Mathematics, Good Morals and Right Conduct, and Job Training...unless you're a soldier. School lasts six months. Students can live in a dorm with free food and health care provided.

There are job openings for the Police Station where the Military Police works, Prison with (bored)Wardens, Artisan Shops connected to their Workshops, Pottery, Butchery, Tannery, Shoemaker, Textile Factory, and Brewery. The Public School is quite full...there are 20 classrooms for 40 students each, and thus there's a looong waiting list...as to get a job in Alnus if not a Traveling Merchant, you need a Graduation Certification to present to the Town Mayor...who's Rory who will then give the graduate an Acceptance Form to go to the next office who would interview them. If Interview is passed, they will then get you a job.

Thus when the town is completed...

They thought things would be peaceful?

Not for long, when a Dark Elf went to town.

In his workshop as Harry was overseeing if his dolls are doing the job right...

'Hey Harry, we got a job!' Kuribayashi called out.

'A job? Where?' Harry asked her.

'We're gonna go to the Imperial Gardens at the Imperial Capital Territory! Bring your best formal wear with you worth two days and casual wear worth four days just incase while we bring our formal uniforms over. You got until 1800!'

'Alright!'

'Well, I better hire part-timers then.' Harry mused while deciding what to bring.

And so...

'OK, why am I along? Isn't it just a party?' Harry asked them curiously.

'It is but its also a giant negotiation table with Sugawara and Princess Pina as our Main Characters as the various nobles are gonna negotiate with us for the release of their sons, brothers and nephews in our custody. For now, we are the Supporting Characters.' said Itami. 'We will show how friendly we are if ONLY we weren't crossed. Once Sugawara's done playing nice, its our team's job to show how nasty we can be if they decided to go to war with us.'

'Ah, that kinda situation then.'

'Yup.' said Kuribayashi. 'We'll also show off a lot of our stuff.'

'So what's my job if you guys already know yours?' Harry pointed out.

'Know who's an enemy and who's not, and who's an enemy who can be swayed if the right cards are played.'

'Ooh...security hacking then.'

'Bingo!' Itami chimed. 'All that while distracting the nobles with magic shows to entertain their families.' Itami grinned.

Harry shrugged in a 'You're the worst guy here,' in an amused smile.

He wasn't above prying into people's heads after all due to his trust issues. He's 'gotten to know' the 3rd Recon Team through personality and skills they have as he's more acquainted with them than the other force members.

Itami's carefree way of doing things, and how he talks is a weapon by itself. Not only that, by being an Otaku, he's very genre savvy he's easily a dangerous man worth his title if it wasn't for the fact that he'd rather read doujinshi and manga all day. By being genre savvy living his life based on manga and anime, he honed his skills to such standards and he's easily the stealthiest man. He's also quite charismatic and a skilled psychological attacker if required. He just doesn't see the point of going above and beyond of what is actually required of him (unless there's the reason), which leaves him with a bad rap in the workaholic and overachieving Japanese culture that sometimes values expended effort more than getting results.

He's also a Ranger with a very unique way of doing things that he's scary to Harry but at least its to an enemy.

Upon arrival in the Capital...they settled in Pina's Mansion while House Formal organized the event and all chefs worked under Furuta to create delicious delicacies to prepare for the party.

Not only that...Sugawara is also a skilled psychological attacker. He was chosen by his office for this job as well.

When they arrived, they settled in Pina's Mansion.

Preparations underway and bam! Party time the next day!

The Head Maid Kaine organized the event as Myui has yet to learn these things. But come afternoon, the soldiers and himself had to hide because Prince Zorzal and his retinue came.

But after the party...

Its no longer Pina's mansion where they'll sleep in because of what happened at the party.

They'll sleep in Akusho this time.

The JSDF chose this place for a simple reason: in this melting pot of people, nobody would notice an extra strange fellow or two. There were other gates where many people came and went, but the people there were ordinary cityfolk, and anyone who stood out would attract a lot of attention. This place, on the other hand, was where people who did dirty work lived. It was important that these people were here.

The thing was, whatever happened in Akusho would not make it out of the district. In that sense, it was perfect for secrecy. However, the flip side of that was that there were several notable individuals in Akusho.

The JSDF were much better-mannered than the people on the streets, and they paid well.

When they hired people for requests, they always paid twice as much as the crime bosses here. They had ruled these streets from the beginning, and to these crime bosses — Gonzori, Medusa, Paramount and Bessara — the JSDF were eyesores.

These JSDF people came from elsewhere, bought a house, and then acted all secretive. They did not even know how to properly greet the bosses. They even dared to ignore the rules of the street and the power of the bosses. And because they always paid so much, the people who traditionally feared the old bosses were now getting rebellious. They were truly a bunch of annoying people.

'Man, what a place.' Kurata griped as he cringed at the sight.

'It ain't Akusho for nothing.' said Harry, utterly apathetic at the sight of the filthy district. 'I pity the poor sod assigned here.'

'Yeah, the 5th Recon Team is assigned here recently ever since Sugawara started working with the Princess.' said Itami

'Akusho huh?' Kurokawa mused as they looked around. 'What kind of place is this for slums?'

'Its a melting pot of crime, illegal activity and prostitution as well as having a Slave Market where the nastier nobles buy slaves while the Emperor gets them for free.' said Harry. 'Its also the sort of place where all black jokes come true so you gotta be smart here. Its ruled by Four Crime Families. Bessara, Paramount, Medusa and Gonzori groups. Akusho is evenly divided between them and each territory has different rules by each Crime Lord. It absorbs the very worst elements of the Imperial Empire and continued festering in the darkness. Here, no sympathy, empathy and humanity exist. What matters here is only money because basic necessities are extremely hard here its not strange for anyone go for days without food they're willing to eat whatever.'

'As for shops, its smarter to bring your own goods because goods here...let's put it this way: in a Butchery, one always had to be suspicious of their purchases, lest one accidentally end up buying human meat.' said Harry as his car mates looked horrified. 'I already told that to the General when he called me over about what to expect here.'

'...ya gotta be kidding me.' Kuribayashi blanched.

'Do I look like I'm kidding...? For money they'll swindle you.'

'By the way Harry...do Prostitutes get STDs?' Kurokawa asked worriedly. 'I'm going to be an assigned Nurse here and you're our medicine supplier before your security job...'

'STDs huh...it doesn't exist here.'

Kurokawa's eyes bulged.

'I-it doesn't?'

'Yeah. Since here in Akusho who cares who's doing you regardless of what race, bacteria kills bacteria then in the end, can't thrive in an environment just for being the wrong place is what I can make out of it when I studied the girls in Akusho when they get different customers. Its ridiculous to us Earthlings in terms of science. Hell, every doctor and scientist will laugh at us and ask what we're on and where they can get some but truth is stranger than fiction here and I have no way of explaining that in a way acceptable to Earth.' Harry laughed. 'Bad Bacteria Environmental Issues aside, Prostitutes are also devout worshippers of the Fertility Goddess Miritta who requires her followers to be whores before marrying so they ask for protection. The only thing to be worried about in Sex is injury if done wrong or a case of ahem, Dentata.' said Harry with an awkward cough as he adults went pink-faced. 'And as Pregnancy is a threat to a Prostitute's career, since Medical Technology is less than shit here...you guys might be welcome if you know how to abort without them dying.'

'Eek, I'd rather not get into that!'

Upon settling down...Harry brewed the required medicine for illnesses...for all races. All in pill form before going to work in the Capital with the rest of the Recon Team.

While the adults did all the work in talking, he was using large mirrors as a form of Surveillance Cameras that can see every entrance and exit and outside the halls and windows.

'Er, what is he doing?' the Senators asked as they noted him and the mirrors. He was a young sage who asked for several large mirrors, and a pillow to sit on instead of a chair.

'He's our Security.' said Sugawara. 'He can alarm us if unwanted persons are on the way.'

They also attended some more gatherings which were secret...that the day ended at around 10 pm.

Harry finished his work that its OK for him to sleep in a room while the JSDF stay up.

But at around midnight...he got woken up.

'Harry-chan, wake up.' Kuribayashi shook him awake.

'Huh? Whassit?' Harry asked groggily.

'We got word that there will be an Earthquake.' said Kuribayashi.

'Huh? There's no Earthquake in this world unlike Earth. Who said that?'

'We just got word, its hard to explain so get dressed and get up. The structures here make it easy for things to fall so...'

'Yeah yeah...' Harry snapped his fingers to be in his casual wear, switching from his pajamas(a loose white tank top and shorts) and put his shoes on before going out with Kuribayashi with his staff. They gathered at the grounds.

'OK, what happened?' Harry asked Kuribayashi.

'The monster bird girls sensed an incoming Earthquake.' said Kuribayashi. 'Major Nyuutaburou believed them because of an incident years back.'

'Incident?'

'There was an Earthquake years ago.' said Kuribayashi. 'He noted that seconds before it happened, a lot of birds flew away in a hurry...and a harpy girl in Akusho sensed it...'

'I see...and you're not scared at all?' Harry blinked. 'Earthquakes never happened in England, I've never had this before.'

'It happens so often we don't care anymore.' Kuribayashi sighed. 'But property damage can get annoying but if its a strong one, we gotta go due to the danger of Tidal Waves that's the bigger threat to us in Japan. Huge waves from the sea, flooding and sweeping away everything...it kills more than an Earthquake does. It happens if there's a really strong quake.'

'Heee...'

Soon, there was a gentle shake...then the worst hit.

Harry, freaking out took to floating because the ground never moved under his feet before. He took to floating to be safe.

Can't say the same for their panicking host...

* * *

 

Harry found himself in the Emperor's Palace.

Apparently, when the children of the Emperor are old enough, they are required to move out to be independent while being members of the court. But among all legitimate children, only those who are active in politics resided here or like Zorzal who was the Crown Prince yet not active whatsoever and just spends days in hedonism.

Their host Princess Pina was active in politics in the Pro-Peace Faction. Her mansion is not far from the palace, and its a mansion a girl's expected to have. Its decorated to a girl's taste with a gorgeous garden.

And now at the Emperor's Palace, its just as grand. Just that, not much gardens.

But now, instead of grandness, it was chaos.

One could see various items and furniture tumbled to the floor.

Not only had the bureaucrats not rectified this matter, but they were sobbing in the corner, while the Praetorian guards were standing aside in a stupor. Others were prostrate on the ground, praying to the gods to save them. Nobody questioned them as was standard.

Itami even joked they're like in a Maou's Castle.

Maou.

Demon King.

Well, they ARE in enemy territory...

'Sugawara-dono. I will introduce all of you to the Emperor. Until then, could you keep quiet?'

Since this was a necessary part of courtly etiquette, Sugawara would obviously obey. After that, Pina let the maids open the door to the bedchamber.

'Oh? I believed the first one here would be Diabo or Zorzal. To think it would be you, Pina.'

The Emperor sat up on his bed, his face covered in cold sweat as he welcomed Pina shakily.

It looked like he wanted to see which of his children would come first in this time of emergency, Harry thought. He was clearly disappointed not a son showed up.

'Your Majesty. Please prepare yourself.'

Pina ordered a maid to get the Emperor dressed. After that, she had her guards surround them for protection as she accompanied her father to the audience chamber.

The Emperor rose, although he still needed to hold onto Pina’s shoulder to move.

After entering the audience chamber, they saw that the civil and military officials gathered there all had panicky looks on their faces. Then they closed in on Pina and the Emperor to beg their aid.

Pina helped the Emperor onto his throne.

'Don’t panic. You lot, bring the ministers and the other officials in here! 'Military officers, go get control of the troops and prepare for battle. Defend the Palace. Also, have the troops find the generals throughout the Capital and have them report to the Palace!'

As they heard Pina’s voice, the various officials remembered their jobs and went into action. After emerging from a vortex of chaos, they all regained their discipline and began moving in the same direction.

Pina breathed a sigh of relief as the court finally resumed its normal functioning.

However, as she looked around carefully, she saw that the candle stands and other articles in the audience chamber lay scattered on the ground, and the shattered remains of the picture frames littered the ground. She suppressed a gasp at the sight of the audience chamber’s dismal state, and ordered the maids to tidy this place up.

Organizing the audience chamber should have been the job of the Emperor’s most trusted advisors. Normally speaking, Pina and the maids would be forbidden from this room. What they did was in defiance of the court’s rules. However, in this time of emergency, only she and the others could act normally, so it could not be helped.

At these occasions...no, it was precisely because of occasions like these that maintaining one’s dignity was even more important. The panicking people could calm down after seeing the stern discipline of the audience chamber. In contrast, if the audience chamber remained a mess, it would only intensify the confusion in their hearts.

The first time she saw the chamber’s luxurious decorations, she grumbled that they were useless frippery, but now she saw the purpose of the grand display here. That was to say, without those decorations, the audience chamber itself would be useless frippery.

Until recently, Pina and her knight band respected practicality and looked down on the extravagance of the palace’s furnishings. But after taking on the task of being the intermediary for the Empire’s diplomatic relations with Japan, she finally understood their purpose.

'Pina, you seem to have shed a layer of skin.'

However, Pina did not understand the hidden meaning in the Emperor’s words, and replied, 'My skin is in place, and it is undamaged.'

And then, the Emperor’s serious facade crumbled.

'Pina, for a while now, there’s been a group of unfamiliar people by your side. Since there is some time before the generals gather, why don’t you introduce them?'

Pina nodded, and then slightly lowered a voice. Then she opened her hand and indicated Sugawara like she was slashing at him.

'Allow me to introduce the ambassador from the land of Japan, Sugawara-dono.'

Sugawara took a step toward the Emperor with his chest held high, then lowered his head in respect. Behind him, Itami and the others saluted in time with Sugawara. The way they did things was slightly different from the usual courtly etiquette.

'The land of Japan? I see, so you have accepted the role of a mediator between our Empire and their country. But why have you brought them here at this time? They have come all this way, but we have not yet welcomed them properly...'

'Forgive me, Father. But I heard they were knowledgeable about this earthquake, and they said there would be another quake. Therefore I kept them by my side to benefit from their advice.'

Those words made Pina’s father blanch.

'You, you said there will be another shaking of the earth?'

'Indeed, which was why I asked them to come with us.'

The Emperor wiped off the sweat that suddenly beaded on his nose with his pajama sleeve.

'Very well. Orator, I bid you welcome.'

Sugawara, who had been introduced at last, spoke the words he had been rehearsing in his mind.

'Thank you very much. I pray your Majesty will be in good spirits.'

Japan now has a look-see at the Emperor, the man who ordered the Ginza Incident, Harry thought. He felt things will get interesting from now on.

'How could I be in good spirits after this cataclysm? However, it would seem it has also let me see how my daughter has grown. I must thank you for that.'

'No, your Majesty. All this was the result of her Highness’ training and refinement.'

'I always thought she was just playing war games.'

'Her Highness has long graduated from games! If her Highness were to go to war now, I am certain she would be an excellent commander!'

The sudden interruption came from Hamilton.

Right after that, Hamilton realized that she had rudely interrupted a conversation between the Emperor and a foreign ambassador, so she blushed and tried to make herself as small as possible. However, Sugawara and the Emperor ignored her. If they did not, they would have to censure her for her rudeness.

'Orator. Regretfully, we are busy at the moment. At any other time we would have prepared a great feast for you. Forgive our poor hospitality tonight.'

'Yes, your Majesty. There will be many other opportunities to discuss the future of our nations.'

Sugawara bowed once more and then retreated behind Pina. He had said what he wanted to say. However, the Emperor spoke once more to Sugawara.

'Speaking of which, does your country of Japan have a king?'

This question was asked to ascertain what exactly Sugawara knew about the Empire. Much like how Japan was gathering information on the Empire, so too was the Empire gathering information on Japan.

But how had he done it? Suddenly, the questions welled up in his mind.

'No. Our country is not ruled by a king, but by an Emperor, although it is largely a symbolic position.'

'A figurehead position, you say? It is hard to imagine a country where the ministers stealing power from their ruler can be a strong one. The world beyond the Gate is indeed alien. Then again, there should be a person who rules you in that world, am I correct? Until this day, I have not met an equal to myself, so I am unsure of how to proceed. I pray you will forgive me for any accidental rudeness in communication.'

Just as he was speaking, a great sound came from the hallway behind them.

'Father, Father, are you alright?!'

Zorzal charged into the audience chamber like a wild horse.

His lackeys had their breastplates on backwards and their sandals on the wrong foot, and some of them had their scabbards but no swords. They were clearly in a panic.

Zorzal had a chain in hand, and the other side was linked to a whole mess of collars, which were locked around the neck of an albino Warrior Bunny and some other women. The white Warrior Bunny had been dragged naked all the way here from her bed, and there was a bitter expression on her face. Beside her were other girls, with black, blonde and red hair, and their bodies were covered in abrasions from how they were dragged here in the nude. Their condition seemed quite serious.

As Itami, Tomita and Kuribayashi saw this, they were shocked speechless. Harry who has long known this barbarism and has known cruelty first hand was apathetic. These girls were unlucky to be slaves when caught thus treated like playthings and toys that can be broken and discarded any time. He honestly pitied them but he could not help even if he wanted to. The Slavery Mindset was deeply integrated since they were born.

Sugawara the diplomat remained impassive, but one could hear him clicking his tongue softly.

'Father, are you hurt? Good, let’s flee together!'

'Where will we run to?'

'In any case, we need to get out of here.'

Pina turned to her elder brother, who was harassing the Emperor, and said, 'Brother, just now, I ordered the generals to report to the Palace. If we leave now and the officials return to find nobody here, the palace will be thrown into chaos.'

However, Zorzal replied, 'We don’t have time for that! Noriko already said there might be a second or third shock, so we must leave here immediately!'

If this went on, it might be seen as the Emperor abandoning his throne. Pina thought, no matter what, I need to calm Ani-ue down. So she started to think of a topic that might get his attention, and then she spoke to him again, with a tone to sooth him. 'Brother, I was not aware that you knew about the aftershocks. Even I only just learned of them from these people.'

'I told you didn’t I? Noriko said so.'

'And who is this Noriko?'

As Pina asked her question, Zorzal yanked the chain leading to one of the collars.

'Ah!' the other women cried out.

'It’s this black-haired girl, I caught her from the other side of the Gate.'

Zorzal indicated her with his chin. But at this moment—Harry knew this ends here.

An enslaved Japanese is sure to piss them off as last he checked, Slavery is an illegal crime and a gross one against Human Rights.

'You son of a bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!' Itami cried, losing his temper.

Itami threw a lightning-fast punch that connected with Zorzal’s chin to many disbeliefs.


	9. Crumbling Relations?

Pina was shocked.

Itami just punched her brother in anger. Why? What for?

'H-Harry? What's going on?' she stammered out, wide-eyed as she's never seen this side before.

'Princess, while you and I grew up with the ways of the Empire...the world beyond the Gate has a lot of freedom and equal rights. Gender Equality. Racial Equality that relationships in countries beyond the Gate is peaceful and focusing more on Industrialization and bettering living standards. And Slavery is an International Crime as declared by their world's United Allied Nations that more than 50 Countries signed upon as of over 200 centuries ago.' that was a bluff, he telepathically told the Japanese. But he spoke so clearly that everyone from royals to servants in the room stared at him, wide-eyed. 'This is now a Capital Offense worth minimum twenty years of imprisonment and while Japan treats prisoners humanely because Torture is illegal and a crime worth Life Sentence in prison, the sight before them is barbaric. And what makes it worse is that prisoners from your army is treated nicely that upon return home they will be healthy and well to their families, seeing this committed by your Crown Prince no less...I'm sure that as a politician, you will know the consequences.'

Pina shook, her knees going like jelly.

'I believed the prince-dono mentioned that he captured her from the other side of the Gate. What is this, your Majesty? And Pina-dono, did you know about this from the start?'

'Su-Sugawara-dono?'

Pina, upon hearing Harry's words about how things are done in the other side shook her and seeing this before her horrified her as indeed, its unthinkable that while the sons of the Senate will go home unharmed through her efforts, their citizen clearly endured her brother's idea of slavery.

Even so, she did not think it was enough to jeopardize the status of the talks between Japan and the Empire. They should have been able to separate their personal feelings from the benefit of the nation.

However, Itami now had his sidearm trained on Zorzal, a member of the Imperial family. This was something she could not cover up. No, right now, even Pina might be in danger because of his actions.

She knew well the power of guns, and she thought that if anything happened, she would have to protect the Emperor with her own body and fall before the throne. She decided to try talking him down before a bloodbath began.

'Itami-dono! Please stop at once! Everyone, please stay your blades. For my sake, stand down!'

However, Zorzal's flunkies still had their weapons ready, and they were spreading out to encircle the group. There were 15 of them in total, and to them, they had the advantage in numbers. As such, they did not think too much about the situation. After all, all they had to do was kill all the enemy in order to win.

Zorzal laughed from where he was on the ground, as he imagined the man who struck him being cut to pieces.

'You barbarian scum, you've just sealed the fate of your homeland! We will exterminate everyone in your country! Everyone from your king to his people will die! Your lands will be nothing but ash! This is all your fault! Reflect on your sins as you die in agony!'

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking, "What, an idiot."

Itami's reply was 'Kuribayashi, Tomita. Ignore him. Fire at will.' he ordered. 'Harry, heal the ladies.'

Kuribayashi drew her bayonet from her waist and fixed it onto her rifle. Then she flicked her own fire selector to AUTO before stepping forward.

'Don't break your gun again.'

Kuribayashi simply grinned in response to Tomita.

The dancer: Kuribayashi. Her partners: Itami and Tomita. The Dance Macabre was about to begin. Harry maintained a poker face while inwardly sneering and enjoying this.

He went to the girls to heal their injuries and restored their stamina before using the carpet to turn into makeshift clothing enough for their modesties. A kimono-style dress.

'There you go.' Harry smiled kindly.

'T-thank you.' one of the women stammered.

'Japan is a scary country if angered...but they have shown that they are also generous and very hospitable. Helpful too.' said Harry. 'We were shown kindness by them when they took us in and we got better education standards as well as taught better ways to live to live comfortably but in turn we have to abandon what we know because the world beyond disapproves of and very against what we've known for years. Its quite refreshing.'

'Refreshing?' the bunny blinked as Kuribayashi went mental on the soldiers.

'Yes. Gender and Racial Equality. Women can hold jobs men could and get the same salary, and treated as equals at work though upon marrying they have to retire. Sexual Harassment and Rape is worth a few years in prison. If murder is normal here, there its not. You'll be in prison and sentenced to Execution in a few years. I'm still trying to wrap my head around their ways as a Sage. Its a fascinating culture I hope our future descendants will enjoy if we, the present generation could not. But I hope we get there eventually.'

'For now...let's see how this ends. This is a turning point of history. Princess Pina trying to better relationships and worked hard to be in good rapport to ensure the return of many noble sons...is about to see her efforts potentially go up in smoke no thanks to her own brother. For any Politician, this is really bad, right?'

'Harry, how are they?' Tomita asked him, approaching them.

'They're alright now. Just very hungry.' said Harry. 'About Miss Noriko, she is here with a boyfriend though she has no clue what happened to him.'

'That makes it two Japanese now.' said Tomita, noting it.

'What do we do about the other ladies? Bring them with you?'

'Er, I will ask Sugawara-dono about it.'

'Hiroki and I are brought here on the same day!' Noriko cried. 'I have no idea where he is! Please help him!'

'We will try our best.' was all Tomita could say as anything could have possibly happened to the poor guy.

After Kuribayashi enjoyed herself, Itami approached Zorzal.

'All right, first prince-dono. As you were saying, this girl was one of the people you captured from the Gate. That means you must have more prisoners, right?'

'Hmph! I have no need to answer disrespectful questions asked by disrespectful men!'

Zorzal said that in an effort to restore the tattered shreds of his dignity. If this man knelt down before him and apologized, then respectfully begged a favor of him, perhaps Zorzal might find it in himself to show his largesse. If not, then there was nothing to say. He could go ahead and kill Zorzal if he wanted. But if he did that, then the man could forget about hearing the answer. Zorzal and the knowledge he had was his own hostage.

In the end, Itami smiled bitterly and called out to his subordinates.

'Kuribayashi. Make him talk.'

'Roger, el-tee~ ' Kuribayashi spoke gleefully, cracking her knuckles with a malevolent smile on her face.

This was the first time Kuribayashi had been so happy to obey an order given by Itami.

Cue brutal beatdown. And of course, Zorzal was screaming all this while.

'Stop! Wait, stop! Stoooooop! Ahhhh it hurts! Guheee! Abbah! Gwaaaaargh! No, don't break my finger, let me g- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!'

Unable to bear this sight, Pina and the Emperor looked away.

Of course, they had thought of stopping her, but they were worried that if they spoke out, Itami and the others would turn their anger on them instead.

Pina was grateful for her experience in Italica. After all, this was the first time a member of the Imperial family had been in such grave danger.

Hamilton and the maids were hugging each other as they stood by the wall. They were trembling as though the earthquake had come again.

This gruesome scene finally came to an end when the door to the audience chamber opened,

The ministers, generals and those Praetorians who had regained their discipline were all led here by Count Marcus. However, as they saw what was before the throne, they froze.

The first thing they saw were scattered corpses, followed by Zorzal, who looked like he had been applying blood to himself as makeup.

Zorzal's broken teeth were scattered all over the floor, along with what looked like molars. Blood streamed from his mouth and nose. Everyone who saw him was frightened.

Itami glanced at the soldiers who had just arrived, then trained his gun on Zorzal once more, like a kid about to squash a bug.

'Well, your Highness the First Prince. I believe you can answer my question now.'

Zorzal did not reply. However, that was because he was too dazed to understand Itami's question. Itami then decided to pull him up by the lapels to get his attention.

However, at this moment, the bunny interposed herself between the two of them, throwing her arms open in a protective gesture.

After seeing that body covered in cuts and bruises, Itami winced in sympathetic pain before he could appreciate her beauty. Her injuries were probably from being dragged around and Harry healed and clothed her that he appreciated her looks more.

'Please do not harm the Prince.'

She was covered in wounds caused by this man, and yet she was protecting her tormentor. Her strong spirit gave Itami pause.

Her state of mind might have been similar to children who were abused by their parents. Or it might have been a form of Stockholm Syndrome, where captives empathized with their captors.

In deference to her will, Itami lowered his gun. But he was still frustrated, and he poured that frustration into his next words.

'Your Highness. I believe you mentioned earlier than this woman was one of the people you captured from the other side of the Gate. That means you must have other people in captivity, am I correct?'

Zorzal could not speak because of the immense pain, and could only nod weakly as he whimpered in agony. Then, he scrabbled behind the bunny. It was a disgraceful sight.

Sugawara faced the Emperor, seated behind Pina.

'Your Majesty. I hope you will reserve your welcome for after you return the captured citizens of our country to us. I do not know what gods you worship, but you had better pray to them for the lives of our people. Princess Piña, I will leave the matter of finding these people to you. I look forward to your answer.'

After saying that, Sugawara exchanged glances with Itami, and then made to leave this place.

However —

'Stop right there, barbarian scum!'

If they permitted this sort of violence against their leaders, the Empire would be utterly disgraced. Under the command of one of the generals, the Praetorians drew their swords. It looked like there would be another battle here tonight.

'Hold!'

However, the Emperor's voice kept them from moving. This was because the Emperor was fully aware that fighting the JSDF would only add more corpses to those already on the ground.

'Orator Sugawara. I admit the army of Japan is powerful. However, being strong in battle does not equate to victory in warfare. Your nation has a grievous weakness.'

'And what weakness would that be?'

'Your country loves its people; far too much, perhaps. Excessive righteousness makes you predictable. Excessive trust leads to massive losses. When the enemy is strong, one should not fight them. The tip of the sword is very sharp, but the hilt of the sword is its weakness. If the edge is sharp, then all one needs to do is break it. Even a so-called invincible foe cannot hope to escape unscathed when they are exhausted and fleeing for their lives. Once a country's national power is depleted, no matter how civilized or advanced they are, that country will be destroyed by barbarians. That is a fact which has played out before in history.'

Sugawara replied, 'Indeed, our country does have this weakness. Our JSDF trains to defend our country. Do you wish to test their conviction?'

'What's this, do you intend to fight to the end? Have the negotiations not started already?'

'Your Majesty, I am fully aware that peace is merely the preparation time for the next war. That being said, peace talks are no reason to stop preparing for war. My country, indeed, my entire world has moved beyond the Empire's mindset after centuries of bloodsoaked history. I hope this Imperial Capital will not vanish during the course of the peace talks.'

He seemed to be hinting that a certain nation was trying to drag out the peace talks to buy time.

Sugawara's words were a threat. Even though they had ceased all combat operations during this ceasefire, if Japan put their minds to it, they could resume hostilities at a moment's notice. And this time the battlefield would be the Imperial Capital.

The Emperor clicked his tongue quietly, and spoke.

'You say that, but isn't that the same as rejecting the upcoming peace?'

'Indeed it is. So please be prepared for the dreadful consequences that will result if you lie.'

'Oh, all right, I believe you. It's only natural to believe in one's country. But do you think you can make it through intact?'

As the Emperor was saying that, the aftershock struck.

The earth shook once again, and flakes of paint from the cracked ceiling fell like dust.

The Emperor went pale from fear, while the generals, ministers and Praetorians fell to their knees as they clung desperately to the walls.

'All right, let's go!'

Leaving these pathetic faces behind him, Itami proudly led his people, Sugawara and the girl called Noriko past the trembling Praetorians, and left the audience chamber.

At the group's head were Sugawara and Itami, followed by Kuribayashi, Harry and the kidnapped Noriko, with Tomita bringing up the rear.

Everybody was silent.

After ten to twenty minutes of walking, they exited the palace. As Itami sighed, he moaned, 'Crap. My hand just moved by itself and I hit him.'

Sugawara nodded.

'Yes, that was a huge fuck-up. How are we going to report this?'

The rush of blood to their brains had subsided. Itami and Sugawara began worrying about what excuse they would give for this.

'Maa maa...why not use this to your advantage, combining primitive and modern ways of handling situations like this and spin this your way? Kuribayashi instilled fear and she's a human woman.' Harry told them. 'The mere thought of a woman beating up a man is unheard of to these biased Empirians while its expected from demihumans. A soldier beat up a Crown Prince helpless and disgraced against her will surely low his popularity points as Crown Prince. It helps that he's already is a joke. But a deadly joke if he becomes Emperor. An example of that is his grand entrance to the throne room.'

'What about Hiroki-san?' Itami asked him.

'In the Slave Market, its only the women who are on sale.' said Harry. 'The men are given to the Emperor for free and he sends them to work in the quarries and mines. We have to track down the history so we'd know where he was sent to.'

Harry searched the records with his powers and determined the location as he had the papers appear in his hands. But...he looked grim when he was done reading.

'Make that THREE citizens.' Sugawara, Noriko and the three 3rd Recons stared at him. 'There were weekly reports about slaves but its just about who lives and who dies and how so replacements can be procured.'

'H-Hiroki...?' Noriko choked out as Harry looked grim, causing her to feel dread.

'I'm sorry.' Noriko burst into tears. 'According to the records, there was a cave in, and he died pushing a young boy out of the way.' Harry told them. 'The other is Matsui Fuyuki, still alive. Both in a Silver Mine northeast of here.'

'Do I even have a body to bring back to his family?' Noriko whimpered.

'The death was recent...and no body to bring back.' said Harry, giving the stolen reports to Sugawara while looking ill. 'Just console yourself that his torment is over and he died a good man.'

Sugawara read the report handed to him with a shaky hand.

He took it and upon scanning quickly, he can see why Harry looked sick.

Nogami Hiroki did not go with dignity even if he died nobly. This will set the brass on fire and piss off a lot of people for sure. Now he needed to find a way to put this in their favor.

* * *

Back to Alnus...

Harry sighed upon returning back.

Packing up to leave for Alnus aside, to keep on the good side of the Prostitutes who have connections he fixed their place as well as cleaned it up. He has to re-stock soon...

Bloody Merchants for taking everything out but thanks to his part-timer, the Convenience Store is running smoothly.

Upon re-stocking everything, its good to be back in business, he thought.

But two nights upon their return...Harry noticed something weird.

Tuka clinging to Itami. Not as lovers but behavior was...weird. It went on for days, too.

The go-to, is Kasumi.

'Kasumi-san, since I'm hardly available after classes, what's going on?' Harry asked the ninja whose activity after P.E Class was her own training until Sundown.

'Its complicated.' said Kasumi.

'Complicated?'

'It all started when you left for the Capital with the team.' said Kasumi, beckoning him to sit with her. 'A Dark Elf came to town trying to hire the army to help her against the Flame Dragon for her people. She even came bearing a diamond the size of a human head, and herself as a slave having said goodbye to her family.' she shuddered. She really never could get used to that notion.

'...nobody will buy a diamond that big in Earth...in small pieces, sure, but a hunk of rock like that? The diamond market's gonna crash!' Harry sweatdropped. 'That would cost several billion dollars nobody's stupid enough to pay!'

'Right? But when nobody in the force agreed due to political reasons and casualties that may occur...Tuka began acting strangely.' Kasumi went on. 'That last night, she called Itami-san 'father'.' she said.

'...what?'

Harry stared at Kasumi in disbelief.

'She thinks he is her father, nevermind their ears looking different...'

The it hit him.

'Shit...she's a mental case now.' he swore. 'We gotta talk to the 3rd Recon.'

'What do you think happened?'

'Before evacuating my village, they've already been to Tuka's destroyed village...she's got a head injury other than hypothermia and exhaustion. According to medical books, a nasty hit can uh...affect memories...combined with a little imprinting...'

Kasumi choked. That DOES happen.

'That means...trauma aside and a head injury, the first thing she saw was Itami-san?!'

'Osoraku.'

They broached the theory to Itami's subordinates...and it was weird watching him play house.

'You know, come to think of it he's at an age to be someone's dad to a kid, right?' Kasumi mused thoughtfully as they stalked using disguise bushes in a comical manner.

'You said it. Only thing is, Tuka's waaaay older than him Itami's just 5 times younger than she is.'

'How old?'

'166 as of this year.' Kasumi spit-sprayed.

'166?!'

'Yup.' Harry cringed. 'We're babies compared to that age so this is so weird.'

One night later...

Ginza District, Hayabusa Ryu came to the Gate, hidden in the shadows.

'Indeed, this is a good place to hide.' he mused. 'I doubt even Donovan would dare mess with the Gate...' He slipped inside and evaded security through blind spots, and used Ninpo to avoid being seen.

But when he entered the darkness, he lost it.

He lost his psychic sense that all ninja have. Upon leaving the dimension to get past, he regained it back.

"I see...its because I went through a dimensional gateway...but this world...the presence of the supernatural is so powerful unlike in Earth.

He can't find Kasumi by sense due to how overpowering it is so the hard way it is.

He was just glad she sent Muramasa a letter on where she'd be. The Alpha Clones can't sense the original, to them she was 'lost'.

Hell, no ninja could find Kasumi.

Then again, they weren't technological savvy like he is, the perks of having CIA connections.

They probably never thought of this.

Upon making his way around, he left the base as there's no way Kasumi would be allowed stay here. Can't even feel her ki here.

He ran downhill before disappearing when he saw a village not far from the base.

The village, was...well...he, the Super Ninja, is rendered speechless.

Humans aside, WHAT IS ALL THIS?!

And the structures?

Well...they're in another world, makes sense...

But still, this makes sense now. These kis are drowning out Kasumi's. He could faintly feel her.

Its pointless to disguise himself since everyone stands out anyway.

He can just walk around but still...this, is crazy. The locals and the military are friendly with each other too.

He found her with a young boy stalking someone. The boy is dressed like a priest...and they're talking in this world's language he could not understand what they're saying.

'Kasumi.' the two jumped and looked behind them and she was surprised to see him.

'Hayabusa?!'

'...boyfriend of yours?' the boy asked her causing her to sputter.

'He's a FRIEND and he already has a girlfriend!'

'Heee...'

'We need to talk in private.' said Ryu. 'Any recommendation?'

'Oh, we can go to my house.' Kasumi offered. 'Harry, keep watching OK?' and both were gone in a swirl of petals and leaves.

* * *

'Well, nice hiding place Kasumi.' said Ryu as even Kasumi's house was quite, befitting of an otherworlder. 'You're untouchable here. None of the clones or anyone from your clan could sense you.'

'It was by pure luck that I was eating in a Manga Cafe and I saw someone open a website on facebook asking for a martial arts trainer. I knew that to hide, I got to take it. I got the job and its like I knew nobody will ever think to look for me here.' said Kasumi. 'I'm very safe here I can train and sleep in peace.'

'I see...that's good to know.' said Ryu. 'Have you made progress?'

'Yes. I'm training with the Warrior Bunnies on their time off after honing my body and senses...living here is...way out of this world.' Kasumi twitched. 'I trust you have sense issues?'

'Yes...I could barely find you.' Ryu admitted.

'So many races are here in this town.' said Kasumi. 'This was not a town before but somehow, an Educational Camp became a town. A town where all races are welcome, no bigots and criminals allowed.' she said. 'These many races have different Ki. It took me several weeks since new year of training to sort out everybody. This should benefit well in sorting out fake from real...by the way, why did you come to pick me up?'

'Hayate's captured and I know where.'

'WHAT?!'

'Shall we put your training to the test?'

'Right...I'll tell my student first that I have to go on Leave.' said Kasumi seriously. 'It'll be a long trip...hopefully we can put an end to them once and for all.'

'I concur. In the meantime, how about I hear what happened as we go?'


	10. Progress

Ryu could tell that Kasumi's changed a lot ever since she 'vanished' from Japan.

Her muscles are more refined and trained without compromising her most valuable asset as a kunoichi, her beauty.

But something more. Her ki got stronger too.

Exposure to the Apostle of the God of Death, Violence and Darkness' ki as well as that of an Elf and two Magic-Users and sparring with Warrior Bunnies who can smash her bones with one hit enabled Kasumi to train her ki to refinement to be stronger to withstand against such power as well as honing her instincts and fighting ability combined with great nutrition and sleep, two things she lacked that she could not train due to being hunted by her clan. He thought he was the only one to obtain such power considering what he had to put up with. But now Kasumi is of the same level as he. She is now the strongest kunoichi in the world, Mugen Tenshin's strongest asset...an asset they can never have.

If this keeps up, they would lose the boons she possessed, unable to breed it into her clan as per the duty of shinobi's finest.

She who left her clan out of filial duty as nobody was doing anything for seventeen years as whoever was sent was killed yet out of many Master Ninja, Kasumi, not even a Jounin succeeded in killing him and what was her reward?

The true Nukenin of the Mugen Tenshin was Raidou and Genra. They who sold out the clan in return for power brought by science. And now, the clan paid the price for their treachery that two of its daughters collected. Yet Kasumi had been compromised by Christie, resulting in Project Alpha and now...her clones are being mass-produced for sale to other nations as a weapon.

Kasumi's new strength will be a boon.

And how true it was.

She was especially sensitive to foul ki it was easy to track down the Alpha Clones but rescuing Hayate is top priority first.

She also learned new tricks getting him out of Reinforced Glass was easy but could not touch the beams that kept him in suspended animation or end up like him.

When it was over...she refused to go with them to Helena's ship.

'You're not coming with us?' Hayate asked her.

'I can't be missing for long. The people who took me in will notice.' said Kasumi. 'Besides, no clone of mine and nobody from our clan can find me there.'

'I see...you seem happier though.'

'To be honest I wanted to go home but...its not my place anymore.' Kasumi smiled sadly. She vanished.

'...she's safe where she is.' said Ryu. 'She is also thriving there. She can train properly to prepare for the future. For we are at war against MIST.' he said. 'She cannot train when she is hounded every minute after all.'

'I see...but her abilities...' Ayane mused thoughtfully.

'Are legally gained by nature, not by science. I have seen so.' said Ryu. 'I can go call her anytime when its time. But now...we must prepare and in your case, perhaps, relocation is in order...Genra and Raidou did sell out the clan. Nowhere the Mugen Tenshin and Hajin Mon are familiar with is safe anymore.'

'...that's the thing. One of our jobs as leaders of our clans.' Hayate twitched. 'It is something everyone must agree on. Easy to say, hard to do. We must find a new land first. A land we can live on just like the lands we may have to abandon. If only father killed Raidou years ago, none of this would have happened.'

'Perhaps the situation is similar...with a slight difference.' Ryu told him. 'Raidou and Kasumi...your father's older brother and your younger sister left the clan for two different reasons. Power and Justice. Raidou will probably sell his soul to the devil if it meant more power science cannot give him. Kasumi left to avenge you when nobody would not, fully intending on killing him and go back straight home. Too bad for the rules.'

'So now what?' Ayane frowned.

'We leave her be.' said Ryu. 'She found a place she could call home that she may not even want to go back anymore. She was smiling and behaving like a normal teenager when I found her, stalking a couple with a friend in a rather comedic manner. Has she ever acted that way in your village long before Raidou happened?' he said. 'I shall go to where she is as well.' and he was gone.

'We should go too.' said Hayate to Ayane. 'We have a lot cut out for us. And we'll have to talk to father before we talk to all Masters for relocation.'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

 

Back at Alnus...

Kasumi's back, clearly her disappearance unnoticed to her relief. This time with a Plus One. Ryu wanted to stay for Nutrition Purposes before leaving again thus he is hard at work in the forest near the Roma River and only comes out to eat thus Kasumi doesn't see him much, but provides him money incase she's not around to cook for him. Her Salary as a teacher is 50 Denari in the form of very loose change to avoid being swindled by Merchants.

She got out of her combat outfit and into her casual wear and acted as if days ago did not happen though the Knights know that she has 'errands to run but I expect you to do your regime on your own initiative because I will test you later.'

While they could, their Leader was getting left behind due to her duties as Princess while they got all free time in the world...

But a couple days later...

'Hey Kasumi!' Harry called out. 'Wanna go somewhere?'

'Go where?'

'Dragon Slaying!' Harry chirped. 'Itami left a few minutes ago with the girls!'

'Er, why do we have to go?' Kasumi sweatdropped.

'Rory's their only real fighter. Lelei's Explosion Magic will potentially cause disaster. Tuka's a Basket Case. Itami's dead without Rory.'

'...point taken. But what about you?'

'Illegal sorcery I promised never to teach to anyone bar my children if I ever had any. The problem is, Rory is the only reliable one in that group against a monster. The rest will die. I need someone to get them out of the way while I make sure we're not the first Earthling Barbecues on its dinner plate.'

'Harry! Harry!' Delilah cried in a panicked voice as she ran towards them. 'Harry, please tell me this isn't true!' she begged, showing him a letter. 'If I were to do this, all humanoids will lose their place in Alnus but I can't disobey House Formal either, what do I do?' Harry read the letter...

'You and I are paying General Hazama a visit Delilah.' said Harry seriously as the bunny looked terrified. 'I have big evidence everything will be OK.' Harry smiled at the panicking bunny. 'I'm not a Sage for nothing because the guys who did this, fucked up real good.' he smiled malevolently. 'Tell me, who has access to the li'l lady's stamp? And there are very few people who knows about Mochizuki Noriko outside the Emperor's Palace its unlikely to leak because the Royal Family will want to preserve dignity. Shall I tell you what and how it happened so you'll know who's innocent and who's not?'

General Hazama looked at the letter sent to Delilah. Thank goodness for knowing language, courtesy of the boy before him and the translators of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

'Talk about poor planning.' said General Hazama with an amused snort. 'But I agree with Harry. The question is, what's the motive for this person to agree with this? Leave the rest to us.' he said. 'Clan Formal is safe but this person near Countess Myui sure is not.' he grinned.

'But the problem is, the enemy knows the capabilities of the household.' said Harry as they glanced at the letter. 'We have to talk with the ladies of House Formal in Alnus to make sure this won't happen again. Delilah nearly got tricked it was good she came to me to consult as I am a part-time tutor for the Countess as well so I have some closeness to an extent that I know its impossible for her to do this.'

'I agree so shall we pay them a visit?'

'I guess the dragon can wait.' said Kasumi. 'A domain is at stake.'

'Wait, dragon...?' Hazama paused.

'What dragon?' Delilah croaked out.

By the time Kasumi finished explaining, Delilah squeaked like a mouse while Hazama pinched his nose.

'You have got to be kidding me...'

'We kid you not but Tuka was bound to snap and go mental.' said Harry. 'That Yao lady was willing to do anything, even be the villain to get the help she needed for her tribe. Poor Tuka was the key to get Itami to agree that she psychologically broke her by using her father's memories. And rather than take his team, he'd rather be roasted alone though Rory and Lelei went with him. The mind is a mystery even to Earth Experts. I've talked to the psychologist Itami talked to before I went to get Kasumi...then there's that eyepatch geezer...er, you guys know who he is yet?'

'That's the thing.' said Hazama. 'He says he's a farmer who got attacked by a bandit but the way he carries himself and the way he talks makes our nurses say otherwise.'

'He's King Duran of Elbe Kingdom.' said Harry sheepishly as Hazama did a spit-take. 'And Schwarz Forest is in his territory. Apparently he gave Itami the go without revealing who he is through word play.'

'I'll have to pay that man a visit after I organize our situation in House Formal and make that person talk.' said Hazama. 'You come with me.'

'All of us?'

'All of you. I'm not sexist but given how this world works, he may relax in seeing lovely ladies and make our talk easier.' said Hazama with a sigh.

And so...

'Finally! I've been telling the nurses to bring the most important person over for a talk but they're a no-show so far!' King Duran harrumphed. 'And the food was bland for months until now too.'

'It can't be helped King Duran,' Duran eyed the young Sage who knew who he was. 'Its bad for hospitalized people to consume rich food until condition improves. Its just like how soldiers are given bland food after battle fatigue.'

'So its like that huh?'

'Yes...after incidents, I learned that Itami talked to you about revenge for Tuka's sake.' said Harry. 'And Schwarz Forest is in your domain and you let him go...and this is where General Hazama comes in.' he said.

'I am General Soichiro Hazama.' Hazama introduced himself. 'We wish for potential peace negotiations and the ability to travel safely in your domain...but I get that you are allied with the Empire.'

Duran looked stone cold.

'The Empire is no ally of mine since that day.' he fumed. 'When I looked back in the days I was in the Nunnery, we were betrayed and made to take your slaughter. Molt gathered all allied countries yet his armies did not show up. We were sacrifices.' he spat. 'No Empire filth is allowed in my domain any longer.'

'Princess Pina's efforts in dealing with us may potentially go up in smoke for what her fool of a brother has done.' said Harry wryly. 'Japan has treated their imprisoned nobility with hospitality and care yet three of their own subjected to brutal slavery. Its like a spit to the face.'

'I take its Zorzal.' Duran smirked maliciously. 'The day that fool becomes Emperor, we all knew it would be time to take that kingdom down. He's an idiot of the highest order who thinks the sun rises when he farts.' he cackled. 'He's no leader material it would be a wonderful opportunity unless his much smarter younger siblings take the job. That fool has no ally in us, I assure you.' he said. 'We'd sooner choose you over them if I and the new leaders of the other Kingdoms talk here.'

'That's good to hear because when Molt declared him successor, the Capital is abuzz about it.' said Hazama. 'The reports are an interesting read. We can certainly make arrangements, all we need is your approval and a meeting with our Minister of Foreign Affairs who report to our country's Prime Minister. Kinda like a country leader.'

'You don't have a King?'

'We have a royal family but its just a symbolic position now and they are very neutral entities, will only move if and only if things are dire but until then leave the rest to our Senate and us the Military.' Hazama explained.

'Mm. I see...then let's get talking and I need some writing tools before my ree-ha-billy-tay-shun starts. You have unusual but beneficial ways of recovery I'm getting used to these fancy fake limbs.' said King Duran, looking at his prosthetic arm. 'Itami even told me there's some for athletes I'm surprised. This is revolutionary.'

'Uhm, speaking of Revolutionary...we may need Divine Approval for that.' Harry sweatdropped. 'Rory is sent here by Emroy to make sure nothing forbidden will happen.'

'Forbidden?'

'Yes. Japan is the future while we are stuck in what they deem as ancient civilization period. If we are year 688, Japan is currently year 2033.' said Harry, making Duran and Delilah choke. 'It is forbidden for the future to go to the past because time must go forward, not backward, including civilized and social progress. If Japan gives away their modern technology, Rory will kill them all under Emroy's Orders while empowering her to withstand their weaponry as Rory has seen what Earth Military can do.'

'So its like that?' Hazama gasped out. 'She was a nice girl I could always go to for drinks as a drinking buddy!' again, King Duran choked. These people can be drinking buddies with an Apostle?!

'Yes. For now Rory is on Alnus' side and a friend as long as Japan doesn't give away forbidden knowledge and things as she is keeping an eye on us. What I've done and guided you to do is a step away from 'illegal' to teach people better standards of living and blot out racial and gender bias and prejudice. What we've done for Alnus Town is still legal by standards as I consulted her before helping you with ideas and what NOT to do.' said Harry. 'I just hope the ones above you are not idiots greedy enough to cross lines or we'll have a bloodbath here. Rory WILL kill them and who helped them. That is a promise.' he said grimly as Hazama sweated nervously. 'She already laid down on me that I'm forbidden to teach what I know as well in regards to Sorcery unless its to my children or I'm dead too.'

'I see...so it'll be a long while before our world gets to have what I have.' said Duran thoughtfully, looking at his arm. 'This is the future...eh? Shame I'll never see this future. Humans have short lives after all.' he chuckled. 'Sooo I'll need six parchments, envelopes, a quill, ink and sealing wax.' Harry snapped his fingers and the requested items appeared. 'Oh! I take it this is forbidden magic?'

'Nope, but in the hands of the Empire, it _will_ be...what's gonna stop them from using this Household spell to transport your heart out of your body to kill you?'

The others choked at the picture in their minds.

'Mm.' Duran nodded in nervous agreement as he opened the bottle of black ink. Instead of a usual odor of ink, it smells nice. 'Where'd you get this?'

'I made it sir.' Harry smiled. 'I had to deal with Exclusive Orders from the Emperor despite not knowing who supplies his purple ink and sealing waxes. Only Earl Marcus knows my face.'

'That explains it...that arrogance of theirs knows no bounds...doesn't help that the purple ink smells wonderful too.' Duran grumbled. 'I wonder what that smell is...'

'Its from a rare flower that's hard to get extracts out of so I'm charging 700 Denari per bottle for it and when to get new supply stocks from me.' said Harry flatly as Delilah went stiff at the outrageous price. 'I had to give Earl Marcus a flower sample and tell him where I had to get it to justify the price and he shut the hell up. I never liked that guy.'

'You and me both, lad. He's a sycophant with an agenda. Someone I wouldn't want in my court.'

That was a lie of course. He can get what he needs by bulk in minutes.

After he wrote down several copies of his letter, Harry helped him with the sealing wax before Hazama talked business some more regarding future relations...

* * *

 

'Phew...I never thought I'd get to hear something like that...' said Delilah as they headed for the Airport. They were to go to Italica for the crime she was nearly made to commit.

'No kidding...' said Harry. 'Well, as a Senior Researcher, I have the authority as a mid-ranking Senate Member unlike Sage Cato who can even reason with a King and know politics enough to be respected but I don't bother with the perks. Politics are a headache I'd end up drinking everyday. Why else did I choose to be a merchant instead?'

Upon going onboard with cross-looking soldiers since they were fond of Delilah who was nearly set up for a crime she was astonished she was THAT well-liked and popular enough that the JSDF will gladly avenge her she had no idea what to feel and react.

Upon getting there, the soldiers immediately grabbed...the Butler while Harry had the humanoids distract Myui with cakes from the bakery because what is soon to happen, will be too brutal for a child's eyes but dealing with insiders is always brutal isn't it?

Upon getting answers they needed, Kaine was relieved that no harm would befall the clan and their young mistress.

Next problem was Itami who went 'Dereliction of Duty' for 'his daughter's issues' before she mentally breaks. The question was, why did he go so far when a sane man wouldn't do the same?

Answer? Itami's past was investigated on Harry's behest as no man would risk his lucrative job for something insane there HAD to be a motive...they got the jackpot. Tuka was just like his mother and he didn't want Tuka to end up like his too-far-gone mother who was beyond help while Tuka could still regain her sanity while they both risked death through this dangerous attempt of therapy.

The only saving grace about this was Itami was willing to sacrifice himself and NOT bring his team into it and cause their deaths too which was why his actions were somewhat forgiven otherwise there WILL be nastier sanctions had he brought his team along with him for the job, and Rory and Lelei went voluntarily with him and the elves. One, because Itami UNWITTINGLY did the Three Nights' Ceremony(to their shock when Harry explained what it was and what it means) and Rory found his actions along the lines of her lord she favored him and lent him her power.

So for what he did is 2 weeks' suspension and 1 month Salary Cut and no longer the leader of 3rd Recon.

And that was why they agreed to help 'the pain in the ass'. Just that they would have to lecture him about Lelei if they survive this job!

King Duran went along with them to get around easier since it IS his domain...

* * *

 

Upon getting there, the army only had to deal with 'two babies' since Itami's team already killed the Big One with the help of the Dark Elves all that's left to do, was the clean up and the healing.

Originally, the Japanese wants to use the Dragon's Head for a show but Harry put his foot down.

'The Empire has a nasty history of distorting truth in its favor along with racial bias!' he fumed. 'Tuka is its true killer after great casualties but the Empire will spin it in a way that will put a target on Lelei's back due to politics alone so that's out of the question! We should keep it in Alnus so at least all tribes will know the truth and disseminate it enough before the Empire can twist it! We will print out the truth of the events in a very neutral manner to be supported by other countries who are witness to today!'

If only out of resentment to the Empire, the other Crown Princes and Kings agreed and the deed was done. The news had to be triple-checked to ensure complete neutrality and no bias whatsoever...and then gathered in Alnus for a long talk with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

However...Harry is in Earth.

'I thought I made it clear I don't wanna go to Earth ever again?!' Harry fumed crossly as he was taken to Tokyo, to a Prison.

'We can't risk them running and causing chaos in our base in Alnus.' said a Public Safety Member who was driving him. 'We need your power to determine who is allowed and who is not as somehow revenge for the three citizens. But what of the creatures? We can't understand them but they behave as long as they get food.'

'Its easy to control them with food bribery.' Harry snorted. 'They have no use for treasure. Its why they're easy to exploit as cannon fodder and they have the intelligence of an imbecile as I'm sure you guys figured out by now. So have the snot-nosed brats behaved themselves?'

'Well, its as you expect.'

'Oh, bugger...well, too bad for the princess but her fool of a brother damaged her hard-earned efforts, sooo we respond in kind.' Harry grinned. 'After this I hope I won't get dragged to Earth again!'

'Even though you already got justice for your background?'

'I'm wary about what the British Embassy is hiding so I'm wary of coming back here.'

'You and us both.'

Upon getting to prison...Harry was set to read minds...and judged on who's allowed to go back home and who wouldn't be.

'Hey! how come we're not allowed to go?!'

'You only have Prince Zorzal and his actions to blame for this.' said Harry. 'Originally, all of you are allowed to go back home as Princess Pina fought for your release...' Harry explained what happened in the capital, and the consequences decided. 'To be fair, the lottery is drawn to decide on who gets to go home and the unlucky ones whose name didn't come out of the lottery box stays behind!'

Behind him, the Officers were trying hard not to grin because the boy in front of them bullshitted all the way through.

He was that good at bullshitting. Then again, any Titled Sage is capable of Politics and verbal play. Harry just chose not to because 'Its not my thing and I'll be driven to drink dealing with narcisstic, delusional idiots.'

Princess Pina was resigned to what was decided as indeed, the Empire through her brother is at fault this time. The chosen noble prisoners were returned to be picked up by their families in Italica.

While Itami was suspended, the Minister of Foreign Affairs led by Vice-Minister Shirayuri Reiko talked with the Kings and Crown Princes of the other countries.

Despite being enemies, the Empire welcomed the envoys in an event organized by Princess Pina, and Harry had to dress up the delegation party grandly. To them it was the same as Cosplaying while doing their jobs they found it hilarious.

'I wish its just cosplay but the thing is, your accessories are made of heinously-expensive jewels and Flame Dragon Scales worth an estate here to put on a power and wealth show.' Harry told them. 'Not cheap plastic, styrofoam and cardboard I heard Itami say Cosplayers use on props so milk all that money for all its worth!'

They did have fun with it.

Kasumi and Ryu were hired as bodyguards under a different name, wearing 'formal wear armor'.

'To think we're bodyguarding in an event like this...' Ryu sweatdropped.

'It can't be helped, things are still tense between two worlds I'm just glad nobody is DOATEC among the delegates.' said Kasumi. 'Harry made sure of that.'

'Isn't he a priest?'

'No. A Sage. But there are two types. A Researcher and a Magic User. But while he can certainly do both, he prefers Academics. He is a very cautious young man who makes sure nothing bad happens and that Japan won't do anything that will get them killed by Divine Retribution. But let's not talk of sensitive information here. There is a Warrior Bunny here and we know not her allegiance.'

'Right...so its three watchers eh?'

'Yes. Magic and us.' said Kasumi. 'But since my students are noblewomen, we might get called to socialize and if some women fall for you, pretend to be my lover even if you have Irene-san to avoid social messes.' Ryu choked at that. 'Its a safe out at least.'

'...I'll have a lot of making up to do for that but alas, a ninja must do what must be done for success.'

'You and me both.' Kasumi sighed. 'I'm already being courted by someone in town too but I'm not sure how to respond to that due to my situation.'

'Just do what you truly want after we take down Donovan. For after that, its all about you, not the Mugen Tenshin any longer.' Ryu advised. 'You are no longer Mugen Tenshin, you are free to choose your happiness over laws and code this time. You are no longer to be assassinated for you have redeemed yourself but still forbidden to return. If this man is indeed serious about you, I'll have Hayate meet this man to check on your happiness so he can let you go and live here if you wish.'

'...will he?'

'Hm?'

'I'm courted by a rabbit man who hid from the lady bunnies in the village.' Kasumi blushed as she got a disbelieving stare for it. 'He is very kind to me but will children be OK? Blood of a rabbit man and a human...I also fear hybrid discrimination too if we went on with it.'

'...I...have no idea what to say about that...' Ryu choked. 'You say anything goes that even you're fine with partial bestiality?'

'See?' Kasumi giggled. 'I learned many things here. But I don't see myself with a human man in this world given their prejudiced upbringing. As for nii-san's approval...I'm sure he'll see that he's worth it.'


End file.
